Fairy Tale
by Awela
Summary: Kurt meets the man of his dreams in the person of the weird but sweet and caring Blaine Anderson. What Kurt doesn't know is that Blaine is a fairy prince who ran away from an arranged marriage to live for his dreams in a foreign world, with his family and enemies trying to find him. A Klaine fairytale with sweet moments and some bad guys.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an old story of mine I never published. I wrote it between my exams back at the university and then let it lay low in a folder. I found it weeks ago when I tried to clean up my computer and decided to work on it some more. I have most of the chapters written and the whole plot worked out. I hope that you will like it.**

Blaine looked at the glass in front of him and then back at his fiancé. He should have been happy to get married. That's what he had been dreaming of since his childhood, a man he could love and live happily with. But as his eyes landed on Sebastian Smythe, he had to take a deep breath and swallow to not throw up immediately.

When his father had come up with the great idea of getting married, Blaine had thought his future husband would be somebody like him. A caring, gentle man, with the same plans as Blaine had. But Sebastian was quite the opposite. He was egoist, rude and Blaine was sure he used his penis instead of his head to think way too often.

"Blaine, are you listening?" Sebastian asked, annoyed from the fact Blaine wasn't listening at all.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry" Blaine muttered and grabbed his glass to drink the rest of his metheglin.

"I was talking about the new furniture of our chamber" Sebastian said.

"Our what?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

"Our chamber" Sebastian said slowly.

"I thought you had your own chamber!" Blaine replied.

"You don't expect me to sleep on my own after the wedding, do you?" Sebastian asked, keeping his eyes on something behind Blaine's back. "You know we will need the privacy for our... common activities, although I wouldn't mind having my own room too. I don't think I want to be around you all day."

The way he was leering at something behind him frustrated Blaine, so he turned around – only to turn back with a shocked expression when he saw Sebastian was staring at Nick's ass.

"You... you..." he pressed through gritted teeth.

"What, Blaine? It's an arranged marriage, you can't expect me to be monogamous for the rest of my life. It would be so cruel" Sebastian said and snapped his fingers together, letting Nick know they wanted some more metheglin. The boy nodded and came back with a bottle, blushing under Sebastian's lustful stare.

Blaine couldn't watch it anymore. He stood up and grabbed the bottle from Nick's hands, sending him away. Nick thanked him with a nod and rushed out of the room in a blink.

"That was rude" Blaine said when he sat back down. "He has his own mate."

"It doesn't mean he wouldn't want to have some fun with me" Sebastian winked.

Blaine grimanced in disgust. He couldn't believe he had to marry this asshole.

"You know what? It's late, I'm tired. You should go back to your chamber" Blaine said.

"As you wish, your highness" Sebastian said and bowed.

"Alone!" Blaine shouted after him, causing Sebastian to laugh.

"I think we will get along well at last" Sebastian said and shut the door as Blaine grabbed his glass from the table and threw it after him.

"I hate you!" he yelled at the closed door.

He felt hot tears running down his face and he wipped them away angrily as he went back to the table and flopped down onto his chair. He still couldn't believe that it was happening. And he couldn't understand why. He didn't deserve this.

In the next second, he found himself up in the air, flying around the high bookshelves as his beautiful golden wings kept moving rapidly to hold him up. He grabbed one of the books and threw it away angrily.

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

Blaine stopped in his movements and looked down to find Jeff, his best friend standing at the door.

"Leave me alone, Jeffrey" Blaine growled and tossed a book against the wall.

"Calm down" Jeff said and flew up next to Blaine, catching his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Everything is wrong!" Blaine shouted, pulling his wrist back. "Just look around, Jeffrey. Cinderella, Aurora, Show White... Dozens of princesses and pinces who could have a happy ending. Why can't I? Why do I have to marry that selfish troll instead of waiting for my prince to arrive?"

"You know it's not that simple" Jeff said, catching a book that Blaine had thrown away. "With the Sylvesters threating us... you have to marry Sebastian. We need the army of the Smythes if Sue decides to attack us."

"I still don't think it's the only way" Blaine said sadly and let his wings bring him back down onto the ground. "I didn't even have the chance to meet my soulmate."

"Your father gave you twenty years to find your soulmate" Jeff pointed out. "And you wasted 13 years with dating that Jeremiah guy."

"How was I supposed to know that he didn't want to marry me?" Blaine shouted in frustration.

"Maybe you should have asked him" Jeff muttered quietly.

"You know it's not that simple" Blaine said. "I really felt something for him. I thought it was real."

Blaine shook his head sadly and sat down beside the window. It was dark outside but he could see a young couple running towards the gates. He knew where they were heading. They wanted some alone time where their parents couldn't see them and they went to the old oak to make out. Most of the young fairies chose that place if they wanted to get away for awhile. Blaine used it several times when he needed some alone time but he didn't go there anymore because of the couples.

"I know you're not... enthralled to marry Sebastian but you should at least try to get to know him" Jeff said as he sat down beside Blaine.

"Would you do the same if you were in my place?" Blaine asked sadly.

Jeff was one of the luckiest fairies Blaine knew. The young man had found his soulmate the day they had started high school. Jeff had literally run into Nick, the beautiful, quiet fairy and they had been together since that day. Most of Blaine's other friends, like Wes and David had found their mates during their high school years, and Blaine only knew a handful of fairies of their age who hadn't found their mates yet.

"I don't know" Jeff said honestly. "I feel bad for you, Blaine, and if I could help you, believe me, I would."

"I know" Blaine said quietly as he turned away again, pressing his forehead to the glass of the window.

Jeff stepped to him sadly, thinking about a way to cheer Blaine up. Two seconds later, a wild and mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"Come on, stand up" he said, grabbing Blaine's arm. "We have to go."

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked as Jeff led him to the door.

"It's a surprise" Jeff singsonged as he tossed Blaine out of the room.

~ o ~

"If you forget to tell Nick about this, it would be great" Jeff said as he led the prince through the forest.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked suspiciously. He knew he couldn't trust Jeff in things like this.

"We're going to have some fun before you get yourself tied down" Jeff replied.

"Fun? Here, in the forest? What's going on in your mind, Jeffrey?" Blaine asked, now fearing what Jeff had cooked up.

"You will see soon" Jeff said and led Blaine to the old oak tree. "Here."

"What do you want to do here?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"I'm gonna show you soon but first..."

Jeff reached into his pocket and took out a sack with white pills. He grabbed two of them and handed one to Blaine.

"Eat it" Jeff said and swallowed his own pill.

"Why... Oh, dear gods" Blaine said with wide eyes. Jeff started changing in front of his eyes. First his sharpened ears changed, then his wings and his glow disappeared completely. He opened his eyes and smiled at Blaine.

"Nah, it's not that bad" Jeff said.

"But-but how..." Blaine stuttered. He had no idea how his friend turned into human just in a few seconds.

"I bought these pills from the witch on the market. It can turn us to humans for a few hours" Jeff smiled.

"Is it safe?" Blaine asked.

"Of course it is! Trust me, it's not the first time I try this stuff" Jeff answered.

Blaine took a deep breath and put the pill into his mouth. It was hard to swallow but its taste was even worse. As he swallowed the pill, he could feel something changing in his body.

"You look great" Jeff said.

"So did it work?" Blaine asked.

"Of course. Come on, let's go!" Jeff said and grabbed Blaine's arm, pulling him to the tree.

"What..." Blaine started but he fell silent immediately as they disappeared in the tree.

He expected a dark hole, some dirt or something similar, but as they took a step forward, he found himself in a weird place. He was sure it wasn't their world. He could see large houses around them and weird vehicles.

"Welcome to the Earth" Jeff said.

"What? We're on the Earth?" Blaine asked. When Jeff nodded, he took a step back. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Why? Come on, Blaine, it's gonna be fun" Jeff said.

"We have to go back" Blaine said, looking around nervously. "It can be dangerous.

"It won't be" Jeff replied and left him on the street, walking towards a dark building. "Let's go, Blaine, the night is short."

"Jeff, wait!" Blaine hissed but Jeff was already in front of the building. Since Blaine didn't know the way back, he had no choice but follow Jeff. "Just a short trip."

"Fine" Jeff sighed and opened the door.

Blaine almost jumped back as the sudden loud noises from inside hit him. It was new for his ears but he had no choice but to follow Jeff who disappeared in the crowd in no time.

"What is this place?" Blaine asked when he found Jeff at the bar.

"Callbacks" Jeff answered. "Sometimes we come here with the guys."

"You never told me about it" Blaine replied.

"Yeah, because you were too busy with doing what daddy ordered you" Jeff said and grabbed their drinks from the bartender. "Thanks."

He led them to an empty table and put down their drinks. Blaine followed him hesitantly and only took a seat when Jeff grabbed his arms and forced him to sit down.

"Relax, Blaine, there's nothing to worry about" Jeff said and raised his glass. "Cheers!"

"What?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"I don't know, it's some kind of toast. They say it all the time" Jeff said.

"Uhm, fine. Cheers!"

Blaine lifted the glass to his mouth and took a small síp of his drink. It was sweet and warmed him up from the inside. He smiled and drank from the liquid again.

"Just be careful, it's really strong..." Jeff said but Blaine didn't listen to him.

"It's amazing. We should take some with us" Blaine said as he emptied his glass. "Can you bring me some more?"

"Patience, my friend" Jeff smiled. "The night is young, we have plenty of time to drink."

They spent the next hours with drinking and chatting, staring at the people around them. Blaine felt really well. He imagined a life where he could come here every day when he wanted, where he was free and Sebastian didn't exist. The alcohol even made him believe that it was real.

"Okay, Blaine, I think you had enough for today" Jeff said, worried about his giggling friends.

"Just give some more time, Jeffrey" Blaine said, smiled widely.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, the Pamela Lansbury!"_

Blaine looked up to see a few people walking up the stage – and suddenly, the world around him disappeared. Because up there, he saw the most beautiful person of the worlds he knew. The man was tall and slim, his skin like the finest porcelain, his hair perfectly styled and his eyes... He looked at Blaine for a second and the young man was lost in those amazing crystal blue eyes.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Jeff asked in concern.

Blaine didn't listen. He couldn't take his eyes from the man dancing and singing on the stage. It was like he had been under a spell that made him unable to turn away.

"Blaine, can you hear me?"

Blaine felt the need to stand up, walk up the stage and pull the man into his arms. He had to get there. Immediately.

"Okay, let's go" Jeff decided and grabbed Blaine's arm, pulling him up to his feet.

"No, Jeffrey, we can't go. Look at him. He's... perfect" Blaine breathed.

The group on the stage stopped singing and they stepped forward to bow. Blaine reached out towards the man as if he could have touched him from the distance.

"I shouldn't have let you drink so much. Come on, Blaine" Jeff said and started pulling him towards the door, away from the beautiful man.

"No, Jeff, I have to..."

"You're getting married, did you forget?" Jeff asked as he pushed Blaine out of the bar.

"I want to stay here forever" Blaine whispered.

"Of course. Now let's go, you have to sleep before you meet your father in the morning" Jeff smiled and led Blaine back to the gate to their world. Blaine followed him on his unsteady feet, keeping his eyes on the bar. He knew he would never foget that beautiful man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you for favouriting and following this story, and thank you for the reviews, too. If you have some time, please, let me know what you think.**

 **I won't abandon this story, don't worry.:)**

Blaine sighed and turned to his side. It was his big day, when he was going to get married and he should have been excited. But he wasn't. He just couldn't feel anything but sorrow since the moment he had seen that beautiful man on the stage. And he didn't even know his name.

Since he had come back from his brief visit on the Earth, he had stayed in his room, staring out of the window, imagining those crystal blue eyes. The days had passed rapidly over his head and he couldn't think about anything else but a man he didn't even know. His father and Sebastian had come to him a few times but he had never opened the door. He hadn't been in the mood to see the two men who were going to destroy his life.

His friends had visited him every single day and sometimes he had let them had brought him food and wanted to talk about his upcoming wedding but he had fallen silent those times, staring into nothing.

And then, the day came. He couldn't sleep that night, he was too afraid of what was going to happen. He still felt nauseous when he thought about living with Sebastian for the rest of his life and every inch of his body protested against the marriage. But he knew there was nothing he could do.

He stood up slowly and went to the wardrobe to get his clothes. He managed to put on his pants with shaky fingers but he didn't have enough strength left to fasten the buttons on his shirt. He pressed his lips together in anger and raised his hands again but he let them fall back to his side fast. He wasn't ready for this. He couldn't marry Sebastian.

He was breathing heavily as he started pacing in the room, his mind searching for a plan to get out and away from the ceremony and everybody in the castle. There was a solution, he knew. He had to find it...

"Jeff" he muttered and in the next second, he was at the door, tearing it up.

He ran through the castle, not stopping when somebody called after him. He didn't have time. He had to hurry.

He reached Jeff's house and knocked on the door like a mad man. Seconds later, it opened, revealing a sleepy looking Nick.

"Blaine? What are you doing here? And why are you half-naked?" Nick asked in confusion.

Blaine looked down and blushed. He had taken off his shirt and forgotten to put on something else.

"I have to talk to Jeff. Is he here?"

Blaine didn't wait for an answer, he walked in through Nick. He called out for Jeff and sighed in relief when he found his friend in the bedroom.

"There you are" he said. "We need to talk. Now."

"Wow, Blaine, calm down" Jeff said and closed the door before turning back to his friend. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I need your pills" Blaine said. "All of them."

Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want to do with them?" he asked seriously.

"I have to go away" Blaine replied.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" Jeff hissed.

"Please, Jeff, you have to help me" Blaine begged desperately. "I-I can't do this."

"What do you think your dad will do to me when he finds out?" Jeff asked.

"He won't find out" Blaine replied quickly. "If-if they catch me, I will lie."

"Blaine, this is insane" Jeff sighed. "It's dangerous. You can't just run away."

"But I have to" Blaine said. "Every time I think about marrying Sebastian, I feel sick. I can't marry him, I can't live with him. Please."

Jeff sighed, running his hands through his ruffled hair.

"Just- just think about my feelings" Blaine said. "I hate him, Jeff. What would you do in my place? Would you marry him and give up everything for your father's wish?"

"You know the answer" Jeff replied.

Sure, Blaine's situation was completely different but he had to fight enough for his love with Nick. He wouldn't let his friend suffer either.

"So you will help me?"

Jeff sighed again and stepped to the nightstand, taking out a small pocket. He went back to Blaine and pressed it into his hands.

"Just be careful" he said and hugged Blaine.

"Thank you" Blaine said, putting his arms tightly around his friend. Jeff had just saved his life and he couldn't be grateful enough.

"Pack your things and go" Jeff said when he pulled away. "You don't have much time."

"Thank you" Blaine said again and rushed out of the room.

Jeff only hoped that he had made the right decision.

~ o ~

Leaving the castle without letting the others know was more difficult than Blaine had thought. The whole castle was working on the wedding and it took Blaine a lot of time to sneak back into his room. Once he got back, he grabbed a bag and started packing. He didn't know what he would need, he never left his home for a longer trip and he had no idea what it meant living alone. He knew for sure that he needed clothes and money, although the latter wasn't a problem. He was a fairy after all, he could always use his magic if necessary. He didn't even know if humans used gold.

He had to sort his herbs because he didn't have enough place for everything, so he packed the most important ones. He cursed himself for not reading more about the humans, so he would have known what kind of herbs they used, what could he find on the Earth. But there was no time for this now, he had to go.

He tied his bag and swang it over his shoulder. He chose his most usual clothes for his new life that were comfortable and let him move freely and quickly. He didn't know if he had to run but he hoped he could disappear without alerting anybody. He didn't need anything that could set him back.

He stepped onto the corridor and looked around carefully. It was completely empty and he sighed in relief as he stepped forward. Maybe he had a lucky day. He walked down the corridor quickly, careful to not make too much noise and slipped through the library's door. There was a secret exit that led right into the woods. Luckily, his ancestors had been afraid of attacks and they created a few secret corridors in the castle. And Blaine was incredibly grateful for them now.

He opened the secret door quickly and relatively quietly and closed it right back behind him. When the door was closed, he leaned against it and sighed. He did it. There was nothing that could hold him back anymore.

He ran down the corridor and reached the forest in a few minutes. He didn't stop again, he wanted to go through the gate as soon as possible. There was still a small chance that somebody saw him leaving and he couldn't risk getting caught.

As he arrived at the old oak, he slammed down his bag and took out a pill from the sack. He put it into his mouth and waited for a few seconds to give it enough time to take affect. He checked on his ears and when he felt the normal human ears on the place of pointed ones, he took a deep breath and stepped through the gate.

The noises were overwhelming, just like the first time. He appeared on the same street, across the bar where he had seen that beautiful man. It was around noon, the sun was shining brightly over him and it was so warm he had to remove his jacket.

And he didn't know what to do next. He looked around in confusion, thinking about what he should do with his new life. When he had decided to run away, he had thought about coming to the Earth but that was all. He hadn't planned what to do next. And now that he was standing alone on a strange street, in a strange world, he got scared. He didn't know this world, he didn't know humans, all the experiences he had was the night in that bar in front of him.

He thought about going back but he dismissed the idea instantly. He couldn't go back and marry someone he hated more than anybody else. So he had to find out what to do with his life and go on.

He walked through the road and went to the bar. He could just sit down, have a few drinks and figure out what to do next. He tried to open the door and let out a frustrated sigh. It was closed.

"Great" he muttered.

He turned back and looked around again. What was he supposed to do now?

~ o ~

Drake Anderson stepped into the large ballroom and smiled contentedly. Everything was ready for the wedding of his son and Sebastian Smythe and he had to admit, the servants made a great work. The room was full of white and golden flowers, the colours they usually used for weddings, and he could see the two scarlet flags with the crest of his family at the altar, the ones that represented the prince and his future husband.

Drake imagined the night after the wedding, fairies and other creatures dancing around happily, celebrating the marriage of the prince and the bond between the two most influental families of their kingdom. Once Blaine got married, there was nothing that could hurt them. With the power of the Smythes, they were strong enough to defend themselves from everything.

The door behind him opened and he smiled to see his wife stepping inside.

"Is he ready, Lorelle?" he asked, putting an arm around the small, slender woman.

"He should be" Lorelle answered, kissing her husband. "I sent young Wesley to get him."

"Good choice" Drake nodded. "The others would have held him back for too long. But I want to see him before the ceremony."

"Are you going to give him the ring?" Lorelle asked.

"Of course" Drake replied. "He's old enough to wear it."

"I hope he accepted Sebastian by now" Lorelle said worriedly. "He seemed so unhappy when we introduced them to each other."

"Don't worry, Sebastian is a nice boy. They're going to get along well" Drake said.

The door opened again and a scared looking Wes stepped inside.

"Oh, you're here" Drake said, not noticing the state the boy was in. "Is my boy ready?"

"Your highness, I think we have a problem" Wes said carefully.

"What is it? Is there something wrong with his suit?" Drake joked.

"Sir... I-I can't find him" Wes stuttered.

"What?" Drake shouted.

"He-he wasn't in his room. And nobody saw him since this morning" Wes said quietly, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"What do you mean? He couldn't just disappear!" Drake shouted.

"Drake, calm down..." Lorelle tried to sooth him.

"I can't calm down! What does he think, that he could make fun of this?" Drake thundered, stepping to the door. "Wesley, alert the guards. We have to find him."

"Yes, sir" Wes nodded and disappeared in a blink.

"What are we going to do now?" Lorelle asked.

"Stay here and don't let anybody tell Sebastian or his parents about this" Drake said, leaving his wife alone.

~ o ~

Blaine was tired. He had spent his day with walking through the streets of New York and now he was hungry and wanted to sleep. And he needed woods. The effect of the pill seemed to lessen and he needed a forest or at least a park to regain his strength. He had heard people talking about Central Park and he decided to find it. There he could sleep and have something to eat. He had tried human food earlier that day but it had been awful. He didn't know how humans could eat those things.

"Are you lost, honey?"

Blaine turned around to find a nice looking old woman behind him. He smiled and stepped closer, stumbling slightly.

"I have to find the Central Park" he said simply.

"It's up there" the woman pointed towards the other end of the street. "But you shouldn't go there right now. It's almost dark."

"I will be fine, thank you" Blaine said quickly and started walking towards the end of the street.

He sighed happily when he reached the park and walked as fast as he could to get to the trees. He needed the closeness of the nature. When he reached the first tree, he hugged it tightly. He could hear the leaves rustling quietly, greeting him. He smiled and looked up to see a few birds landing on the tree's branch, watching him curiously.

"Hey" he greeted them. "Nice to meet you."

One of the birds, a younger one, flew closer to him and stopped right over his head.

"My name's Blaine" Blaine said and ran a gentle finger through the bird's feathers, careful to not hurt it. "I'm going to stay here for a while. I hope you don't mind."

The bird answered with a happy chirp and flew back to the others.

Blaine let go of the tree and went farther into the woods. He decided to stay there for the night, so he could hide from the humans and didn't have to worry that they saw his true form. He felt the pill's effect leaving his body and didn't want to take another one till the next morning.

The birds didn't stop chirping around him and they remained close to him, showing him the right way. He smiled again and followed them. Soon, they reached a small clearing with grass and flowers. It was a perfect place for sleeping.

"Thank you, my friends" Blaine said as he put down his bag. The birds flew to him for a second, touching his shoulders slightly and then disappeared from his sight.

Blaine felt so tired like he could have fallen asleep on his feet. He opened his bag and pulled out his jacket, laying it onto the grass. Then he lay down and closed his eyes. He fell asleep almost immediately and dreamed about shining blue eyes.

~ o ~

Blaine woke up hours later but he didn't understand why. It was still dark around him. He could hear a few animals running through the woods, making quiet noises. He turned to his other side and closed his eyes again.

Suddenly, he heard something behind him that made him froze. He heard footsteps that were heavier than any animal he could think of. It had to be a human. Right behind him.

Blaine jumped up and turned towards th stranger in alarm. Now he could see an older man with dirty clothes and yellow teeth, smiling at him.

"I didn't want to wake you up, boy" the man said.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked, taking a step back.

The man smiled again and reached into his pocket. Blaine heard a soft klick and his eyes widened when he saw the blade shining in the moonlight.

"Give me your bag and I won't hurt you" the man said.

Blaine licked his lip, considering what to do. He wasn't too afraid, he saw how the man was swaying on his feet and he could smell the alcohol in his breath. It was nothing he couldn't deal with. Although he didn't want the man to see him from closer. He would see his true form and Blaine couldn't risk it.

"You should go" the boy said quietly.

The man laughed and stepped closer.

"Give me your bag" the man growled.

Blaine held his bag tightly to his chest and took another step back. The man shook his head in disappointment.

"Fine. Be that way."

He surged forward, raising the knife in his hand. Blaine jumped away easily but the man was right there again, grabbing his arm. Blaine used his free arm to push the man back and held him down.

He saw as the man's eyes widened with recognition. As he took in Blaine's pointed ears, his glowing skin and hair that were too bright for a human.

"What the hell are you?" he whispered.

Blaine let go of the man's arm and stepped back quickly. He didn't think as he turned around and started running, trying to get away as fast as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't change the name of Blaine's mother, although we know it from the last season. I don't like it, sorry.:)**

Blaine ran as fast as he could, through the woods, not caring that a few twigs cut into his sensitive skin, leaving angry red scratches. He had been too careless. He should have thought about the chance that somebody would find him there and see him. And now he had left a stranger there, knowing what he was.

"I'm so stupid" he muttered.

He reached a busy road and turned left. He had no idea where he was going, so he just let his feet bring him away from the park. He saw the first rays of the sun on the horizon and he had to stop. He needed another pill or else someone would notice him. And he couldn't let anybody else see him like this again.

Once the pill took affect, he started walking. He was hungry, he needed something to eat, although he didn't want any human food again. It had been horrible the last time.

He decided to walk in the first open place he could find and order something he knew. It happened to be a small diner, nothing too fancy, but he liked it. It was nothing like the dining hall back in the castle. The diner was mostly empty, he could only see a few workers standing at the bar and an old man sitting close to them, watching the female workers with lustful eyes. Blaine shook his head and chose a table in the corner from where he could see everything but he was mostly hidden from the eyes.

He looked around. It was a simple place but still special. There were simple wooden tables and red carpeted boxes everywhere and on the opposite side of the room, he even pointed out a small stage. And there were beautiful black and white photos on the walls. He didn't know who those people could be, but from their clothing, he believed the photos had been taken in the past.

"Welcome to Spotlight Diner!"

Blaine followed the voice and looked up at the waiter standing in front of him – and he was lost in the sight in a blink, not hearing anything else the man said. Because so close to him that he could have reached him easily, was the man of his dreams, the man he had seen in that bar days ago. He was as stunning as earlier, with perfectly styled hair, porcelain skin and bright blue eyes. He was absolutely perfect and Blaine didn't know which god he should thank for the opportunity to meet him again.

"...So I can bring you a coffee."

Blaine blushed, looking down as the man fell silent. He didn't know what he was talking about, he had been so lost in the sight of the man.

"Is it okay?" the man asked uncertainly.

"Uhm, what?" Blaine wanted to slap himself for the rude question. Where did he leave his manners? "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me."

"It's fine" the man said. "I've had worse. So do you want some coffee?"

"Yes. Please" Blaine agreed immediately, although he had no idea what coffee was. "And something to eat. Your choice."

"I will be back in a minute" the man smiled and disappeared behind a door.

Blaine used these minutes to prepare himself for time when the man gets back. He had to come up with a better speech if he wanted to get to know him. Did he? Because he wasn't sure. Right, that night had been unforgettable but it had been a dream only minutes ago. And now, he was face to face with the man he had been dreaming of. He had to figure out what to do.

But too soon, the man was back with a cup of dark liquid and – to Blaine's relief – pancakes. He had eaten pancakes before and he knew they were delicious. And they didn't contain meat.

"You seem like a guy who likes sweet breakfasts" the man said, blushing.

"Yeah, it's fine, thank you" Blaine said. He looked at the food first but he was thirsty, too, so he grabbed the cup and swallowed a small amount of the liquid – and he started coughing and spluttering. "Dear gods, what the hell is this?"

The man threw his head back and laughed.

"It's coffee" he said simply. "Have you never drunk it before?"

"No!" Blaine said with a grimance. "How can you drink this? It's bitter and-and hot. And bitter."

"Well, I drink it with sugar" the man replied.

"And that sugar... it's a good thing?" Blaine asked carefully.

"Of course it is" the man said, rolling his eyes. "Do you really don't know what sugar is?"

"Uhm... no?" Blaine said uncertainly.

"You're weird" the man stated.

Blaine was about to reply when a girl appeared behind them, tapping the man's shoulder.

"Our shift is over, so if you don't want to stay and flirt with him..."

"Santana!" the man hissed, stopping the girl.

"What? You've been standing over him like a nanny in the past ten minutes" the girl – Santana replied.

"I'm so sorry" the man said, turning to Blaine.

"No problem" Blaine waved with a smile.

"Come on, Kurt, I'm dead tired" Santana said, grabbing the man's arm and pulling him away.

Kurt smiled at Blaine one more time before turning away completely, following the girl to the door.

"Kurt" Blaine whispered when the man disappeared. Finally, he knew his name at least.

And he knew where to find him.

Blaine had a lucky day after all.

~ o ~

Sebastian stormed through the door, searching for the king. He had been waiting in his room way too long and when he had stepped out because he had been afraid he would be late from the ceremony, one of Blaine's servants had come to him with a trumped-up story about why he should have stayed in his room. It had taken him two whole minutes to notice that something wasn't right, so he pushed the man out of the way and went to find the king himself.

He found him in the ballroom, whispering with his wife. Sebastian pressed his lips together in anger when he saw that the room was completely empty. He couldn't see the guests or the band. Nothing, except for the king and the queen.

"Can you tell me what the hell is going on?" he asked, stepping to the couple. "Where's everybody else?"

Drake sighed and let go of his wife's hand as he turned to him.

"We can't find Blaine" he said.

"What?" Sebastian shouted.

"He wasn't in his room... I sent the guards to find him but they came back with empty hands" Drake answered.

"Are you telling me that he ran away?" Sebastian asked angrily.

"We don't know" Drake answered seriously. "I don't think he would do something like that."

"We're afraid that the Sylvesters did something to him" Lorelle said worriedly.

"Calm down, honey, we can't be sure it was Sue" Drake said, taking his wife's hand again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sebastian asked. "I'm his fiancé. I should have been informed..."

"I didn't have time for this!" Drake shouted in frustration. He stepped back, took a deep breath and continued. "Look, Sebastian, I know you're upset. Believe me, I am too. But let me deal with this. I will send somebody to let you know what we find."

"Fine" Sebastian nodded. "But if I find out that you did this, you will all regret it."

He turned around and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"We have to find Blaine" Lorelle said. "We can't let Sebastian call off the engagement. We need this alliance."

"I know, honey, I know" Drake said quietly.

~ o ~

In another castle, Sue Sylvester was standing in the middle of her room, staring at the fire. It was the day of the big Anderson-Smythe wedding and she felt anger boiling inside of her. She had done everything in the past few months to stop that alliance but to no avail. That damn Anderson had been way too strong and protected his son from everything Sue had sent against them. She knew she had lost this battle but it was hard to accept. Sue Sylvester was a winner, she never left her enemies overpower her.

The door swang open and she turned towards the noise, shaking her head.

"Becky, I told you a million times. Knock before you step inside" she said.

"Mistress" Becky said, bowing her head. "This is important."

"What is it, Becky? Has Anderson gotten married yet?" Sue asked, turning back to the fire.

"No, Mistress" Becky answered.

"What?" Sue asked, rushing to her small maid. "What do you mean by that?"

"I sent Karofsky and Azimio to spy as you told me" Becky said. "They came back a few minutes ago and they said the Andersons called off the wedding."

"Bring them to me" Sue said, snapping her fingers impatiently.

Becky ran out and came back soon with the two bulky trolls. Sue shook her head slowly. She hated Karofsky and Azimio, they were so stupid and smelled weird most of the times, but somehow they were able to hide from the fairies and Sue used them when she needed informations about her neighbours.

"Tell me everything" Sue ordered.

"We went to spy as you told us" Azimio said slowly. "It was just the usual at first. You know, fairies flying on the sky..."

"No, no, no. I don't care about the fairies. I only want to know about the Andersons" Sue said.

"They called off the wedding" Karofsky said, proud of himself that he was able to say something new. "Because the prince ran away."

"He ran away?" Sue asked back and the others nodded.

"Yes. We saw him this morning. He escaped through some secret door" Azimio said.

"Why didn't you catch him?" Sue asked angrily. If the prince had been all alone...

"You told us to go there and listen to their conversations. You never said you wanted us to bring the prince here" Karofsky said.

Sue groaned and lifted her hands in anger, making a strong gust of wind that caused the trolls to fly back to the wall.

"You idiots! I can't believe you had the chance to capture the prince and you let him go away!" Sue screamed.

"We-we can still find him" Azimio said hastily.

"They will find him first!" Sue shouted.

"Not necessarily" Karofsky said. "They don't know he went to the Earth."

"The Earth?" Sue asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. We saw him go through the gate" Azimio nodded. "And the king doesn't know where he went."

Sue licked her lips, taking a few steps forward, thinking.

"Maybe you didn't ruin everything" she said slowly. "We can go after him and find him before his father."

"That's right" Karofsky smiled.

"Becky!" Sue turned to her maid. "I want you to send my men after him. Find the prince and bring him to me."

"Yes, mistress" Becky said and disappeared behind the door.

"You two, out!" Sue shouted when Karofsky and Azimio didn't move. The trolls jumped and ran out hastily before the woman could do something against them in her anger.

Sue turned back to the fire, watching the flames with a small smile on her face.

"You stupid little boy" she whispered. "You just brought me one step closer to destroy your father."

She threw her head back and laughed, causing the flames to dance around happily.

~ o ~

Blaine decided to visit that bar again where he had seen Kurt the first time. It was already late, the streets were dark except for the street lamps, so he risked going out without the effect of the pill hiding his true self. He knew it was carnival night in the bar, he had read about it the last time, and he hoped that it only meant dressing up for somebody else and hiding their faces as at home.

He sighed in relief as he saw a few weird looking people stepping inside when he almost reached the door of Callbacks. It meant he was right. He looked down at his outfit – his normal clothes, black pants and white shirt – and then behind his back where his wings were. He kept them relatively unmoving, afraid of what people would think seeing them move. He knew his ears, too bright eyes and glowing skin would make people stare it him and a small voice in the back of his mind told him to stay away, but he couldn't. He had to see Kurt again and he knew he would be there.

Blaine took a deep breath and stepped inside. He almost back away, seeing the crowd on the dance floor but he also see Kurt, dancing and singing on the stage. He smiled and stepped forward, walking down slowly between the others. Some of the guests looked at him in interest but it didn't seem like they noticed something weird on him.

"Cool costume" a girl smiled and winked as Blaine walked down beside her.

"Thanks" Blaine said and nodded towards her. The girl blushed and bit her lip but didn't have the chance to talk to Blaine as the boy kept walking towards the stage.

He stopped right in front of Kurt who was dressed in a tight costume with bright colours and a long cape that ended at his ankles. He didn't notice Blaine first. He kept singing, clapping and dancing happily but as the song ended, he looked down and their eyes met. Blaine smiled and before he could realise what he was doing, he reached out towards Kurt. The boy smiled but didn't take his hand, instead he bowed and whispered something to his friend beside him and climbed down of the stage, stopping right beside Blaine.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hey" Blaine replied. "I, uhm, I..."

"We met in the diner" Kurt helped him.

"Yes" Blaine nodded. He remembered him. Gods, Kurt remembered him.

Kurt looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Blaine finally realised that he just stood there, in complete silence. He should say something... but what?

 _Introduce yourself, you moron!_

"Blaine Devon Anderson, the third with this name, son of Drake Andreson, from Lamaeria. Pleasure to meet you" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's hand, kissing the knuckles.

The boy blushed and smiled shyly.

"Kurt Elisabeth Hummel. The first, I think" Kurt said. "From Lima, Ohio."

"Would you like something to drink?" Blaine asked.

"I have a few minutes, so why not?" Kurt answered.

Blaine smiled and took his hand, leading Kurt through the crowd.

"What would you like?" Blaine asked.

"An Amaretto Sour, please" Kurt replied.

"And the same for me too" Blaine told the bartender. When they got their drinks, they went to find a free table and sat down.

"I'm so glad to meet you again" Blaine blurted out.

"Me too" Kurt said. "I'm sorry I had to leave so soon this morning, but my roommate..."

"It's fine" Blaine cut in. "I found you."

"Right" Kurt said. "And I'm so happy you did. You look so interesting and I wanted to get to know you. So... would you tell me some things about yourself?"

Blaine's eyes widened. Kurt wanted to know about him. He should tell Kurt about himself. And he couldn't tell Kurt the truth. Not now.

"You should go first" he replied hastily. "I'm so curious."

It turned out that Kurt didn't notice anything weird in Blaine's behaviour. He smiled and started telling things about himself, like he had grown up in Lima and moved to New York only months ago. That he had a part-time job and was about to start his studies at NYADA. And that he was the lead singer of Pamela Lansbury, the band that performed in Callbacks every Saturday. Blaine didn't give Kurt the opportunity to ask about him, he always came up with a new question.

"You have a great voice, Kurt" Blaine said, taking the boy's hands. "And I have to tell you, I..."

"Kurt!"

He was interrupted by a dark haired boy he had seen on the stage with Kurt earlier. He ran to Kurt and grabbed his arm, something that Blaine didn't like at all.

"The folks want to hear _Don't stop believin'_. Come on!"

Kurt sighed and shook his head, looking at Blaine apologetically.

"I have to go now" he said and grabbed the napkin from the table. He wrote down something and pressed it into Blaine's hand. "Call me."

He winked and disappeared with the other boy. Blaine looked after him and then raised the napkin to read what Kurt had left for him. There were only numbers on it and Blaine frowned. He didn't know this kind of magic but he decided to 'call' Kurt the next morning. Whatever it meant in this world.


	4. Chapter 4

Calling Kurt turned out to be a difficult task. Blaine tried to call him by his name first, but Kurt didn't reply. Then he figured out that he should do something with those numbers Kurt had left him, so he tried to read them out loud. Again, nothing.

He sighed and put the napkin back into his pocket. He needed to find out how to call Kurt and he knew he couldn't do it alone. So he decided to ask the first normal looking human he could find.

"Excuse me! Could you help me?" he asked a young woman with two small children but the woman shook her head with wide eyes and didn't stop to talk to him.

Blaine sighed and looked around. He could see a few teenagers sitting on a nearby bench, laughing and making something with those small devices in their hands. He took a deep breath and stepped to them.

"Excuse me! Can you help me?" he asked, smiling.

"It depends on what you need, lost boy" one of the girls said, laughing with her friends.

"I, uhm... My friend gave me this and told me to call him. But I don't know what to do with these numbers" Blaine explained.

"You're kidding, right?" a boy asked.

"Why don't you just use your phone?" another one asked.

"My what?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Your phone" the girl said, showing Blaine the small device in her hand.

"I-I don't have a phone" Blaine replied.

"Where are you from? The moon?" the first boy asked, laughing.

"No, actually" Blaine said. "Could I borrow your phone to call my friend?"

"No!" the girl said, pushing the device back into her pocket.

"You want to steal it, right?" the second boy asked, stepping into Blaine's personal space. "Leave or I will call the police."

Blaine didn't know what police meant but the boy's posture told him that he should leave before he could cause trouble. He thanked their help and left hastily.

~ o ~

Finding a place where he could buy a phone wasn't that hard. He figured out that the shops in this world functioned like the market at home, he just had to find the right person who sold phones. With the help of a nice old woman he found the right one. It was almost empty, except for a few people walking around the walls, watching the weird devices in front of them. Blaine needed only five seconds to admit that he needed help. He didn't know which one he needed, so he went to one of the employees and smiled at the woman.

"Excuse me! I would like to buy a phone. Can you help me?" he asked.

"Of course" the woman nodded. "What kind of phone would you like?"

Blaine looked around uncertainly. He just wanted to call Kurt, he had no idea what kind of phone he wanted.

"I don't know" he said.

"Okay, what would you like to use your phone for? Playing games, music, or..."

"I just want to call Kurt" Blaine said.

"Uhm, okay, then I think a cheaper one would be enough for you" the woman said.

"Like this one?" Blaine asked, pointing at a small, blue phone.

"Like this one, yes" the employee said. "It's $ 49.99. Would you take it?"

"Yes" Blaine nodded.

The woman turned away and Blaine used that moment to make some human money because he was sure they wouldn't take gold. He paid for the phone quickly and rushed out of the shop.

Making the phone work was harder than he thought it would be. He had to read every single paper twice to understand that he needed to put that small card into the device and than push the button. Success. But the phone started asking questions and he tried to answer them but it was like the phone hadn't hear him. In the end, he sighed and put it away. He needed help because there was no way he could use that creature of a witch.

He had lunch and then went back to the shop, searching for the nice woman that had helped him earlier.

"Hey" he greeted her. "I bought this phone earlier today but I can't make it work."

"Let me see" the woman said and took it from him.

She pressed the screen a few times, Blaine didn't understand why, and then asked him to give her the papers for the phone. She worked on the phone for a few more minutes and then gave it back, smiling.

"It's ready" she said.

"Thank you" Blaine said happily and looked down at the screen. "Uhm... can I ask you something? I want to call Kurt but I don't know how."

"Well, if you can give me the number of Kurt..."

Blaine pulled out the napkin from his pocket.

"It's easy, look" the woman explained. "You type the numbers here and then press the 'call' button."

"The green one?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, the green one" the woman nodded. "You're so weird. Boys in your age handle electronics so easily."

"This is my first phone" Blaine replied.

"Really? Oh, poor boy. I don't understand some parents. They can't buy you everything, of course, but not letting you have a phone..."

"I know, they're old fashioned" Blaine said hastily. "I have to go. Thank you."

He turned and left the shop before the woman could ask more questions. As he stepped outside, he held up the phone and took a deep breath. It was time to press the green button.

~ o ~

Kurt played with his phone as he was sitting in the living room, watching some TV show with Rachel, but he didn't really pay attention. Since he had woken up that morning, he had waited for a call from a certain stranger. Sure, he had been bold the previous night but there was something in Blaine that made him want to meet him again.

Blaine was special. He was nothing like the other boys Kurt had met before. He had felt it the first time when he had seen Blaine in the diner. He had cursed himself after that for not asking Blaine for his phone number. But he had met him again and he just couldn't miss the chance to get to know Blaine.

"Still nothing?"

Kurt jumped and dropped his phone. Rachel was staring at him, smiling.

"No" he sighed and picked up his phone again. "He hasn't called yet."

"Patience. He will call you" Rachel said.

Kurt smiled at his best friend. Since they had moved to New York, Rachel became the person he trusted the most. They spent most of their time together and Kurt told her everything. She knew about Blaine too, of course.

"I hope so" Kurt said. "He's special, Rachel. He's so not like the others."

"I bet he is" Rachel said.

A few minutes later, the front door opened, revealing their tired looking roommate.

"God, it was a long day" Santana sighed and flopped down beside Kurt. "Tell me we have something to eat."

"There's some salad in the fridge" Rachel replied.

"I feel like a rabbit sometimes" Santana replied.

"Well, you can always cook something for yourself" Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"Why should I? We have a perfect cook, there's no need for me to do anything" Santana said, pointing at Kurt.

"You could still help us sometimes. You know, we're your roommates, not the staff" Kurt replied.

"Sure" Santana said and grabbed the remote control from Rachel's hand.

As the girls started arguing about what they should watch, Kurt got lost in his thoughts again. He wanted to get that phone call so badly but it looked like Blaine didn't want to call him. Maybe Blaine didn't want anything from him, maybe he thought they had had a good time the previous night and that was all. Kurt was sure he had plenty of options and had chosen another boy.

"Why are you staring at your phone like that?" Santana asked when she noticed Kurt wouldn't stop looking at the screen.

"He met a guy last night" Rachel said excitedly.

"The Queen of England has a boyfriend? Wow, tell me the details" Santana said, turning to Kurt.

"There are no details" Kurt said. "We talked and I gave him my number to call me."

"And he hasn't called yet? Then forget him" Santana said easily.

"Why?" Kurt frowned.

"If he wanted anything from you, he would have called you. But he didn't. I'm sure he didn't want anything serious from you, just take you into his bed, but then he realised you're like virgin Mary and moved on" Santana explained.

"Thank you" Kurt rolled his eyes and dropped the phone onto the couch.

"Don't listen to her, she's not right" Rachel said, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I am" Santana protested. "I did it several times. Trust me, that boy won't call you."

Kurt's phone started beeping and Rachel picked it up from the couch quickly.

"Unknown number" she said. "It's him!"

"We will see" Kurt said excitedly and took the phone from Rachel. He took a deep breath and answered the call.

He felt his heart beating rapidly when he heard his voice. It was Blaine. Blaine, who wanted to meet him again.

"No problem..." he nodded. "Yeah, it would be great. I had a great time with you last night... tonight would be amazing, around 8? Yeah, at Callbacks... I can't wait to see you."

He disconnected the call with a sigh and looked at the smiling girls beside him.

"I have a date tonight" he said.

"I knew it!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly.

"Finally" Santana sighed. "You really need a good fu..."

"Santana!" Rachel hissed.

"Fine. Have a good date" Santana corrected herself.

"I will" Kurt said. "God, I don't know what to wear."

He shoved his phone into his pocket and disappeared in his room.

~ o ~

Blaine drummed with his fingers nervously. He could see on the clock in front of him that it was past 8 and he couldn't see Kurt anywhere. He started getting worried. What if Kurt didn't want to see him? What if he changed his mind?

He looked down at the flower he had bought for Kurt and then up at his reflexion in the mirror. He took a pill hours ago and he was afraid it would lose effect too soon and he didn't have more by himself. Since he still prefered to sleep in parks where he was close to the nature, he had to find a place where he could leave his bag. He couldn't walk around with it over his shoulder all the time. He found a place at the train station where he could lock his things into a small box on the wall and he only needed some money for that. But it meant he had nothing but some human money with him now and it made him uncomfortable. What would he do if he couldn't get back to his things in time? How would he explain Kurt everything?

He knew he had to tell him everything, of course. If things would go well between them and they would be together, he had to tell Kurt about himself. He didn't have too much of the witch's pills and it meant he couldn't stay human forever. He sighed and shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. He liked this world and he didn't want to leave. Ever. Especially if Kurt wanted to be with him.

"I'm so sorry" Kurt breathed as he rushed towards him.

Blaine looked up to see the boy approaching him. Kurt was absolutely breathtaking. He looked perfect just like before, in his tight pants and dark shirt. Blaine swallowed.

"It's fine" Blaine said. "Uhm. This is for you!"

He held the pot high, showing it Kurt.

"Wow, potted flower" Kurt said in surprise.

"Uhm, yes. I don't like dead flowers. They are so..."

"Dead" Kurt smiled.

"Exactly!" Blaine said. "It's so cruel. People let flowers grow and then just cut them and let them die. I mean, they don't even cut them because they're hungry and need to eat or anything..."

Kurt smiled again and took the pot from Blaine's hands.

"Thank you" he said. "So... what are we going to do tonight?"

Blaine blushed and looked down. He hadn't thought about what they should do. He just wanted to meet Kurt but that was all.

"I... uhm... are you hungry?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Kurt nodded.

"Then let's have something to eat!" Blaine said excitedly.

He reached out his right hand towards Kurt. He knew he wouldn't have taken Kurt's hand into his so soon at home, but he wasn't at home now and people in this world seemed to take etiquette easier. Which Kurt confirmed as he placed his hand over Blaine's. The boy almost jumped in excitement as his fingers touched the smooth skin of Kurt and he felt electricity running through his body. He had never felt something like this before, it had to be a good sign.

He sighed and led Kurt down the street. He had seen a great place earlier that he wanted to try and he hoped Kurt would like it too.

"We are here" he said and opened the door for Kurt.

"A cake shop. Wow" Kurt said slowly as he looked around.

"Yes" Blaine smiled and stepped forward.

The place was bright and colourful, with small round tables and cheesy decoration. And sweets. A lot of sweets.

"So I guess you like sweets" Kurt said as Blaine led him to the counter.

"Yes" Blaine nodded. "I only tried them a few days ago but they are so delicious."

"Wait, you didn't have sweets earlier? Nothing? No chocolate or candies or..."

"No" Blaine shook his head. "Just fruit and some drinks I don't think you know."

"I can't believe this is possible" Kurt said, shaking his head slowly.

They bought themselves some cronuts and hot chocolate, things Blaine wanted to taste, and sat down, chosing a dark table in the corner.

"Do you like it?" Kurt asked when Blaine bit down into his cronut carefully.

"Gods, this is great" Blaine moaned.

"Try the hot chocolate, too" Kurt said.

Blaine grabbed the paper cup and took a careful síp from the hot drink. It was sweet, maybe a little too sweet for his taste but with the cronut, it was perfect.

"Tell me about yourself."

Blaine looked at Kurt in surprise. The boy was watching him, his fingers playing with the paper cup in front of him.

"Uhm, excuse me?" Blaine asked.

"I told you a lot about myself the last time but I know nothing about you" Kurt explained.

"What do you want to know?" Blaine asked.

"Everything" Kurt answered.

Blaine had to suppress a smile. He couldn't tell everything about himself, not know, although he wanted to. But it was too... complicated.

"Let's see... I-I didn't grow up here. I just arrived a few days ago. I wanted to start a new life here" Blaine said. _Yes, it's a good start. And I didn't even have to lie._

"Where are you from?" Kurt asked.

 _Damn._

"Uhm... Europe" Blaine said, thinking about European states. He should have paid attention at school.

"You're an exchange student?" Kurt asked.

"Yes" Blaine nodded hastily.

"That's great! And it explains a lot" Kurt laughed. "And where are you from exactly?"

 _Say something, say something..._

"Ireland" he said the first thing that came into his mind, hoping that he remembered correctly and Ireland was in Europe.

"Oh, it's so beautiful!" Kurt said.

"Have you ever been there?" Blaine asked carefully.

"No" Kurt shook his head. "But it's on my bucket list."

"Your what?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Bucket list. A list with things I want to try in my life" Kurt explained. "You're so weird."

"You're not the first one who tells me that" Blaine said, running his fingers through his hair.

"And which school do you attend?" Kurt asked.

Blaine swallowed and looked away, forcig his mind to run rapidly. Which school did he know in New York?

"NYADA" he answered. He had heard about it somewhere...

"Really? Me too!" Kurt said excitedly. "I didn't know they take exchange students."

Of course. He had heard about NYADA from Kurt. Idiot.

"Surprise" Blaine laughed awkwardly.

"I'm sure we will share some classes" Kurt said.

"It will be great" Blaine replied. Gods, this couldn't get worse.

"And what do your parents think of this? Aren't they worried about you?" Kurt asked.

"I think they are" Blaine answered. _Especially because I left without explanation._ "But they are really great. They understand." _I hope._

"Well, I'm happy that you're here" Kurt said. "Since the morning at the diner, I can't stop thinking about you."

A faint blush appeared on Kurt's cheeks as he talked, and Blaine couldn't take his eyes from him. He was so beautiful like this.

"Me neither" he answered. "Uhm, would you like to go for a walk? It's getting really hot in here."

Kurt smiled and nodded. Blaine finished his drink rapidly and took Kurt's hand, leading him outside.

He chose the park nearby because of the trees. He had spent too much time in the city again and he started getting weaker. He didn't want Kurt to notice anything, not now. But he needed his strength.

They spent almost two hours just sitting there, holding each others' hand, and chatting. It was hard sometimes because Blaine didn't know most of the things Kurt was talking about but he made a mental note to make a research about them the next day. When it became too cold and Kurt started shivering, Blaine walked him home.

They stopped in front of a high building. Kurt squeezed his hand, holding the flower in the other, looking between the door and Blaine.

"So..." Kurt started.

"So..." Blaine whispered.

"I-I would like to invite you for a coffee but I know you hate coffee and my roommates are up there and they would scare you away" Kurt said, blushing.

"It's fine" Blaine replied.

"But I want to meet you again" Kurt said hastily.

"Me too" Blaine nodded.

"I will call you tomorrow, okay?" Kurt asked.

"That-that would be great" Blaine nodded.

"Good night, Blaine" Kurt whispered and stepped to the door.

He hesitated for a few seconds but in the end, he ran back to Blaine ad gave him a short kiss.

"Good night" Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

Finally, Kurt walked back to the door and opened it. He smiled at Blaine one more time before the door closed behind him.

Blaine smiled and jumped up in happiness. Kurt had just kissed him. Kurt liked him. He was the luckiest man in this world.

But then he froze. He had told Kurt a lot of things that weren't true and he didn't know how he should solve the problem – starting with the school.

"I'm an idiot" he muttered, walking away from the building. He had to go back to the park and start thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

**I borrowed a few lines from 4x01. I still don't own Glee and most of the characters.**

Lorelle put down the book she tried to read to keep her thoughts away from her missing son. But it was useless. She couldn't do anything else but worrying about Blaine. It had been days since her son's disappearance and they knew nothing about him. Nobody had seen Blaine, nobody had heard from him. It was like he had disappeared without trace. And it made her incredibly worried.

Her husband seemed to agree with the Smythes who thought Blaine had run away from the wedding with Sebastian and they were close to leave the castle. Drake tried everything to hold them back, to convince them that Blaine hadn't left willingly, although the man knew it was a lie. None of their enemies had had spies around the castle that day, or so they knew. And nobody asked for ransom which confirmed Drake's first thought, that Blaine had left on his own and nobody had forced him.

Lorelle, on the other hand, wasn't certain that it was true. Sure, she had seen how much Blaine had hated the idea to marry Sebastian but he was a good boy, he wouldn't have risked his life and left his parents like this. Would he?

The door of the library swang open and Lorelle looked up to see her tired looking husband stepping inside.

"You skipped supper" Drake said quietly.

"I'm not hungry" Lorelle replied.

"You can't do this to yourself" Drake said and sat down beside his wife, kissing her hand. "It's not your fault that he ran away."

"He didn't run away" Lorelle hissed.

"As much as we know, he did" Drake said gently. "His room was clean and ordered but his clothes were missing. Let's face it, we don't have a better explanation."

"I still can't believe it" Lorelle shook her head. She was Blaine's mother after all, somebody who loved her only child unconditionally.

"I know, honey" Drake said and squeezed her hand. "But you should accept the fact."

Lorelle blinked rapidly as she felt tears burning in her eyes. Every time she thought about Blaine being out there all alone, she cried. And now that she started accepting that Blaine had run away willingly, she could only blame herself.

"It's our fault, you know" she said quietly. "We shouldn't have forced him to marry Sebastian."

"He liked Sebastian" Drake lied but his voice seemed false even to his own ears.

"He hated Sebastian" Lorelle said, her eyes flashing with anger. "And he was right. We all know what kind of man Sebastian is but we kept pushing him into this relationship when we knew he wouldn't be happy with him. And now we lost our only son..."

She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. With a loud, desperate sob, she hid her face into her hands.

"It's gonna be okay" Drake said, trying to comfort his wife. "We will find him. I swear, we will find him."

~ o ~

Blaine stopped in front of the dean's office. He was nervous like hell, his hands shaking as he took a deep breath and went through his speech again. He knew he had to get into NYADA somehow, so he decided to talk to Carmen Tibideaux. It wasn't hard to find the school or the woman's office, he only had to talk to the right people and hours later, he was standing in front of the door of the dean. He just didn't know how he would convince her to let him attend to this school.

Back at home, he never had to worry about education. Since he was the son of the king, his father had enrolled him into the finest school he could find and paid enough for Blaine's education, so he hadn't had to show anybody that he was good enough for Dalton. It was tradition, after all. His father and his grandfather had studied there, too, so it was obvious that they wouldn't chose another school for Blaine.

He reached into his pocket, making sure he had everything he needed. He really hoped that his words would be enough to get him into this school but he knew that he had little chance for that. So he went through his bag before coming here, grabbing some magical powder. It was able to make anyone perplexed and sleepy and in that state, his own magic would be enough to make the dean do as he told her. Just in case his plan A didn't work.

He took another deep breath and knocked on the door. A deep voice from inside told him that he could open the door and he grabbed the handle with his still shaking hand. He was able to do this. He had to do this if he wanted to be with Kurt.

The office was a large room with books, folders and other things on the bookshelves and the desk, and there was a dark skinned woman, standing behind the desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking at Blaine over her glasses.

"I... Uhm... My name is Blaine Anderson" Blaine smiled as he stepped forward. "I heard about this school and I would like to become a student here."

The woman stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"If you heard about NYADA, you know it's not that simple. Our students are the best of the bests and we don't take anyone who walks in from the street" Carmen replied.

"I know" Blaine nodded. "And I don't ask you just to take me, I can show you that I'm good enough for this school."

"Well, in that case, I suggest you to apply for the next semester. There will be auditions where you can show us what you know" Madam Tibideaux said.

"No, you don't understand" Blaine said and took another step forward. "I need to start in this semester."

"That's impossible" the woman said. "The auditions are over."

"Look, I would do anything to get into this school. Really. Just name the prize" Blaine said.

He could see that the woman wasn't pleased with his choice of words. Not at all. She pressed her lips together, looking at Blaine angrily.

"If you think you can buy me, you're wrong" Madam Tibideaux said firmly. "This is not how things work here."

"No, I didn't mean to..."

"I suggest you to leave my office. Now" the woman cut in before Blaine could end his sentence.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something else but he saw in the angry glare of the woman that it was useless. She wouldn't change her mind. Unless...

Blaine shook his head and reached into his pocket.

"I'm really sorry for this" he muttered and threw a fistful of his magical powder right into Carmen's face.

The woman jumped back with wide eyes, raising her hands, but she couldn't get away from the fine powder now sneaking into her body through her nose and mouth. Her eyes turned glassy in a second and she stared at Blaine as if she forgot everything they had talked about earlier.

"Let's start it again" Blaine sighed and stepped forward. "I'm Blaine Anderson, the new exchange student."

"We don't take exchange students" Madam Tibideaux muttered automatically.

"Yes, you do" Blaine said, letting his magic control the woman in front of him. He really didn't want to do this but he had no other choice. "I start in this semester and I have my classes with Kurt Hummel."

"Your papers will be ready by tomorrow" Madam Tibideaux said.

"Thank you" Blaine smiled and turned to leave. He knew the effect of his power wouldn't take too long but the informations he planted into the woman's head would stay. As long as he wanted.

He stepped out of the room, watching as Carmen sat back down and started working on the large device on her desk. He closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall, sighing. He couldn't believe he did that.

~ o ~

Kurt should have paid attention but it was hard with his thoughts bothering him. There was so much going on with him, starting with the school that made him excited and nervous at the same time, and there was Blaine, too. He had tried to call him a few times but Blaine had never picked up. Kurt started thinking that the boy didn't want to meet him again, that he had gotten scared after their first date and he just wasn't brave enough to tell Kurt about it.

He wanted to meet Blaine again, to be honest. They had had a great time earlier, even if sometimes the man was weird and mysterious, there was something in him that made Kurt's heart beating faster when he thought about him. He had never felt like this before.

"Somebody's daydreaming."

Kurt blinked and looked around, his face turning red when he realised his friends were all staring at him.

"I-I'm here..."

"You're thinking about your boyfriend again" Santana cut in, smiling.

"I'm not!" Kurt protested.

"What boyfriend?" Elliott asked.

"Nothing, we just..."

"He met the guy at Callbacks" Rachel said.

"Oh, the fairy guy?" Elliott smiled. "He's hot!"

"I bet he is" Santana smiled. "Lady Hummel's totally into him."

"I'm not!" Kurt said. "We only dated once. That's all."

"Of course" Santana said. "You can't think about anything else but him."

"Okay, let's go back to our numbers" Kurt sighed, looking at his papers in fake interest. "I want Madonna, for real this time. She's great."

"And I want details" Santana said, grabbing the papers from Kurt. "Come on, tell us about him."

"No" Kurt replied.

"Just a few things" Elliott joined Santana. "And we will make every single Madonna song you want."

"Fine" Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes.

He started talking about Blaine, telling his friends everything he knew about the boy. He didn't even realised, but after two minutes, he only talked about how amazing Blaine was, not noticing the grins on his friends' faces.

"You're in love with him" Rachel said dreamily.

"What? I'm not!" Kurt said immediately.

"Now I really want to meet this Blaine guy" Santana said.

"I'm going to meet him tomorrow" Rachel said. "If we have classes together. I can't wait!"

Kurt sighed, shaking his head. He hoped that they won't have any classes together, or else Rachel would scare Blaine away, he was sure.

~ o ~

His first day at school... Blaine was nervous. He hadn't attended school for a while and he didn't know how he should act. Especially in front of Kurt.

He had gone into the mall the previous day to get some more clothes. He had found tight pants and shirts that he loved, so he had bought enough from them to be enough for the whole week. He didn't have to worry about washing his clothes, thankfully, he had a wonderful spell for that. So he could wear one of his new clothes every day and he could make them clean in a blink. He had seen what a laundry looked like and he decided to never step inside one of those places. They were awful, dirty and loud, something he hated.

He had spent the morning wandering in the park, gathering enough energy for the day. When he had to leave, he took one of his pills and checked himself in the water plane. He looked amazing. He smiled and turned away. It was time for school.

NYADA was a crowded place with too much light and too many weird faces. Maybe he should have been glad for the latter since he wasn't a usual student either. It was easier to hide that way and he could just tell everyone that he was a strange exchange student from... Oh, right. Ireland.

"Welcome to NYADA. This is dance 101, my name's Cassandra July, and if you aren't suffering from severe body dysmorphia, then you don't want it enough."

Blaine looked at the blond woman in confusion. He was standing in the centre of the classroom, trying to catch up to his classmates and pay attention to the weird speech of the woman at the same time. He couldn't see Kurt anywhere, although he was sure they shared their classes. He had made sure they shared their classes.

"Let's get this straight, freshmen: There's maybe two of you in this room that are good enough to make it in this business. As for the rest of you, thank you for paying my rent on my loft in SoHo" the woman continued.

The students around him kept dancing, so Blaine started moving, too. The woman – Cassandra – seemed scary and he didn't want her to notice him. He just wanted to get through his first day.

In the next moment, the door of the classroom opened and the place became brighter in a second. Because the person standing at the door was Kurt. Blaine stopped immediately, smiling at the boy as he stepped inside.

"What are you doing here?" Ms July asked as she stepped to Kurt.

"Uhm... My name's Kurt Hummel, I'm a freshman..." Kurt started but the teacher waved him down.

"No, it doesn't work that way. You arrive in time or you can't enter this classroom at all. Do you understand?" the teacher asked.

Kurt turned red in no time, looking at the woman desperately.

"Please, Ms July. I wanted to arrive in time but I had to work..."

"I don't care. If you want it hard enough, you will arrive in time" the woman said and turned away from Kurt who looked close to tears.

Blaine hesitated for a moment but he stepped to the teacher, looking into her eyes.

"What do you want, hobbit?" she asked.

"Let him join us" Blaine said, using his magic on the woman. She seemed disoriented for a second and she turned back to Kurt.

"Alright. But this is the only exception" she said.

Kurt smiled and dropped his bag in the corner, joining the others.

"Thank you, Blaine" he said as he started dancing beside Blaine.

"It's nothing, really" Blaine answered.

"I tried to call you earlier" Kurt said.

"Silence!" Ms July shouted.

"After class" Blaine whispered and turned back towards the room. He really enjoyed dancing, he always loved it, although his parents had never let him take dance classes. He was a prince after all, he had more important things to learn.

The class ended surprisingly quickly and Blaine took Kurt's hand as they left the classroom.

"I have some time before my next class" Blaine said. "Do you want some coffee?"

"What's your next class?" Kurt asked.

"Mime" Blaine answered. He had no idea what it meant.

"Me too!" Kurt said excitedly. "We have almost an hour and I know a place nearby with amazing hot chocolate. Do you want some?"

"Of course" Blaine smiled.

"I tried to call you several times but it seemed like your phone was shut off" Kurt said as they made their way through the school.

"Uhm, yes, I know. The screen is black since days but I didn't have time to go back to the shop to ask the lady to help me" Blaine explaine.

"Have you charged it?" Kurt asked.

"Uhm... What?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"You really don't know how to use electronics, right?" Kurt smiled.

"No. It's the first time I see these things" Blaine admitted.

Kurt nodded and ordered them hot chocolate. They had to wait for a few minutes but when they got their drinks, they stepped outside again. The weather was beautiful and they decided to go for a walk.

"It's unbelievable, you know" Kurt said quietly.

"What's unbelievable?" Blaine asked.

"That your parents didn't let you to have a phone" Kurt answered. "It's so uncommon nowadays. Even small children at school have phones. Can you use computer?"

Blaine shook his head in confusion.

"Alright, it can't stay that way. You should come over to my place this afternoon. We could charge your phone and I can show you how to use internet" Kurt said, blushing. "Uhm... If you want to come over, of course."

"It would be great" Blaine said without hesitation. "I missed you, Kurt."

"I missed you, too" Kurt replied, taking Blaine's hand as he bit his lip nervously. "Can I... Can I kiss you?"

It was out before he could think about it. Usually, he wasn't so bold but with Blaine... It was something else.

Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's neck, pulling him into a sweet kiss. He loved kissing Kurt. It was something special.

~ o ~

"Mistress! Mistress!"

Sue Sylvester sighed, listening to the shouting and knocking on her door. She had told Becky to knock before stepping into her room but she had forgotten to tell her that she only needed to knock once. She stepped to the door and opened it, grabbind her maid's hand.

"Becky, you don't have to break my door in. Just knock once, it's enough" she said.

"Mistress, I have news about the prince!" Becky said hastily.

Sue smiled in excitement. She grabbed Becky's arm and dragged her inside, slamming the door behind them. She had to be careful after all. Her enemies sent spies after her occasionally, especially the king, and she didn't want to let anyone know about her plans with the prince.

"Tell me" she said, walking back to the fire.

"We detected fairy magic on the Earth" Becky said.

"Is it the prince?" Sue asked.

"It has to be" Becky answered. "We don't know about other fairies outside of the kingdom."

"Where is he?" Sue asked.

"Somewhere in New York" Becky answered. "We don't know the exact place."

"I knew you were a smart girl" Sue smiled. "Alright. Find those stupid trolls and send them there. Catch Blaine and bring him to me. And don't hurt him. We need him alive."

"Yes, mistress" Becky said and bowed before turning to leave.

Sue went back to her armchair and sat down, running her fingers down the wood in disgust. Soon, very soon, she would be able to change that chair into a beautiful, large throne, that she deserved.

"Come on, little prince, let us find you and bring you home."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Nick looked at his mate who was sitting in front of the window, looking through the glass in silence. Jeff had acted weird in the past few days, since Blaine had gone missing. Nick knew he was worried about Blaine, they all were, but there was something in Jeff's behaviour that concerned him.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Huh?" Jeff muttered, turning towards him.

"You're so quiet lately" Nick said.

"I don't know what you mean" Jeff said and turned back to the window.

"I'm your mate, Jeff. You can't fool me" Nick smiled and sat down beside his mate.

"It's Blaine" Jeff sighed.

"Are you worried about him? You know they will find him..."

"It's not that!" Jeff shook his head.

"Then what's wrong?" Nick asked.

Jeff opened his mouth to tell Nick about his secret because he couldn't hold it back from his mate anymore, when they heard a soft knock on the front door.

"Stay here, I will open it" Nick said and stepped outside.

Jeff heard him talking to someone quietly and when Nick came back into the room, he seemed confused.

"Who was it?" Jeff asked.

"Wes" Nick answered. "He wants to talk with us."

Jeff frowned. Why did Wes want to talk to them?

"Alright" he nodded and followed Nick out into the living room.

Wes was standing there, playing with his fingers nervously. Jeff had a bad feeling that something was wrong. He bit his lip as he stepped closer.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked. It had to be something important if Wes visited them so late.

"I heard the king talking to the council" Wes answered. "They detected fairy magic on the Earth."

"The Earth?" Nick frowned. "How is it possible?"

"They think that Blaine's there" Wes said.

Jeff closed his eyes. Of course he knew that Blaine was there, he was the one who had given him the pills and talked to him the last time.

"What's wrong, Jeff?" Nick asked.

He had to tell them. The king would find out eventually, as well as his friends. He couldn't keep it secret anymore.

"Jeff?" Nick asked quietly.

"You knew" Wes said in disbelief when he met his friend's eyes. "You knew that he went there."

"I gave him the pills" Jeff whispered.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" Nick asked.

"He was so desperate and I wanted to help him. You have to understand, Nicky" Jeff said, taking his mate's hand.

"Did you really think that it was the solution?" Nick asked, taking a step back. "He's the prince, he can't just run away like this!"

"He didn't want to marry Sebastian" Jeff said.

"Then he should have talked about it with his father!" Nick replied.

Jeff knew that Nick was right. He shouldn't get involved in this situation, or at least he should have told Blaine to talk to his father and not run away like this. If the king found out... he wouldn't see Nick ever again.

"You're right" he said quietly. "I was an idiot but it's too late to do something about it."

"Not exactly" Wes said quietly.

The couple turned towards him, raising an eyebrow.

"We can go after Blaine, find him and convince him to come home. His parents are upset because he left, they wouldn't force him to marry Sebastian. He would be free again" Wes explained. "And I'm sure Blaine would be happy to come up with an explanation that doesn't include Jeff."

"That could work" Nick said slowly, turning towards Jeff.

"I don't know... What if Blaine doesn't want to come back?" Jeff asked.

"He has to. You know if someone finds out about him being there alone, he could be in danger" Wes said.

And Jeff knew he was right.

~ o ~

Blaine checked his clothes one more time and turned around, looking at the crowded street excitedly. They had agreed with Kurt to meet in front of his house and he couldn't wait to see the boy again. Kurt made him feel amazing and he couldn't stop thinking about him. What they had was special, even if they had only known each other for days.

He saw Kurt walking towards him, smiling. He waved with his free hand and took a few steps forward.

"Hey" he said quietly, looking straight into Kurt's beautiful eyes. He wanted to kiss him, to hold him so badly but he didn't know if it was fine with Kurt.

"Hey" Kurt smiled. "Another plant?"

Blaine looked down at the tomato he had bought for Kurt and laughed.

"Yeah" he nodded and handed Kurt the plant. "I thought you would like it."

"I always wanted an own tomato plant" Kurt smiled.

"Really? Oh, that's great" Blaine said excitedly. "Just make sure it gets enough water and sunlight."

"I swear if I can get any tomatoes from this plan, I will cook you something delicious from them" Kurt said.

"That would be great" Blaine winked.

"We should go upstairs" Kurt said, motioning towards the door.

"Yes, of course" Blaine nodded and followed the boy. When he was sure Kurt wouldn't turn around, he made a small motion towards the plant, using his magic to make sure Kurt would have dozens of tomatoes.

"Would you like something to drink?" Kurt asked as they stepped inside.

"Some water would be great, thank you" Blaine said as he looked around.

The place was huge. It had white walls and curtains on the left and the right side of the room. They were in some kind of living room but it confused Blaine because the kitchen was there, too, and something that looked like a workspace. As if three rooms had been pushed into each other.

"Uhm, I know it's not what you imagined" Kurt said, biting his lip nervously as he came back with two glasses of water. "My roommates are students like me and we don't exactly earn that much money."

"Are you kidding? This place's amazing!" Blaine said.

"Thanks" Kurt blushed. "I don't have an own room but that separated space behind the blue curtain is mine. Rachel's is the red one and Santana's the grey. And hopefully they won't bother us. Uhm... Where should we start?"

He bit his lip again and Blaine couldn't stop himself from taking a small step closer as he watched the motion. Kurt looked so... How had Jeff called it? Right, sexy. Kurt was sexy. So sexy that Blaine wanted to grab his waist and kiss him.

"Blaine, can you hear me?" Kurt asked, waving his hands in front of Blaine who kept staring at him, unmoving.

"Yes, yes, of course... Uhm, sorry. What?" he babbled.

Kurt laughed and shook his head as he took Blaine's hand.

"Let's start it with charging your phone" Kurt said.

"Right" Blaine nodded and grabbed the phone from his pocket.

"Do you have your charger?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at him in confusion. He had no idea what it meant.

"It's a black lace... You know what? I think mine would work, too" Kurt said and disappeared behind the blue curtain, only to come back with a long black lace. "You don't have to stand there. Sit down."

Blaine blushed and took a few steps closer to the couch. He had stopped at the front door when they had gotten here, standing there like an idiot. He hadn't wanted to be rude and since Kurt hadn't offered him a seat, he stayed there.

"Blaine, sit down. Don't stand there like a bodyguard" Kurt smiled.

Blaine took a seat on the couch, careful to not sit too close to Kurt. He didn't want to scare him away.

"You don't have to be afraid of me" Kurt smiled and moved closer to Blaine. There was only a small gap between them and Blaine blushed.

"Uhm... So... How can I charge the... the phone?" Blaine asked, his eyes fixed onto Kurt's long legs.

"Oh, that's simple" Kurt explained, not noticing Blaine's stare. "You push it inside the phone this way, not too hard, and find a wall socket. Here. You plug in the other end and it's done."

"That's all?" Blaine asked, forcing his eyes away from Kurt's body.

"Yeah. You should keep it there for a few hours" Kurt said.

"That sounds easy" Blaine muttered.

"It is. You will learn how to use electronics, don't worry. Now let's see the laptop" Kurt said and walked back into his room.

When he came back, he had something like a big, flat brick in his hands. He put it down onto the table in front of Blaine and pressed a button on it. While doing so, he brushed his arm to Blaine's leg and the boy turned scarlet again as he tried to make his body _not_ react at the touch. Gods, having Kurt so close drove him crazy.

"I think you should start with the internet. It's the most useful thing" Kurt explained. "Just click at this icon, wait a second... and there you are!"

Blaine looked at the screen. All he could see was a white background and a sign with colourful characters.

"That's all?" he asked. He had heard about internet before but he thought it was something special.

"Of course not" Kurt said. "Now you can start a research or open any window you want."

"What can we search for?" Blaine asked.

"Anything" Kurt said. "Let's see... Oh, we could see a few pictures of Ireland! So you type the word 'Ireland' here and press this button. You can choose if you want to see the pictures or websites. Now I click on the pictures... And here you are. Ireland."

Blaine leaned closer to look at the first picture. He could see a beautiful land, something similar to his home, with trees, long grass and birds.

"It's beautiful" he muttered.

"It is. But you know, you come from there" Kurt replied.

"Yes, right" Blaine muttered. "It's really beautiful there."

"Maybe I should go with you someday and see it with my own eyes" Kurt said dreamily.

Blaine sighed heavily. He wanted nothing more than bringing Kurt home, showing him all the beauty the fairy world had, but he didn't know if it was possible. Or if Kurt would want to go with him once he tells him the truth.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked in concern when Blaine didn't reply.

"Yes. Of course" Blaine said and put his arm around Kurt without realising what he was doing. "I can't wait to show you my home."

"Me neither" Kurt replied.

Blaine looked up to meet Kurt's eyes and he involuntarily leaned closer, lost in those clear blue eyes. He find himself moving his right hand up to Kurt's face, stroking the smooth skin carefully. Kurt smiled and leaned closer, with his eyes closed.

When his lips met Blaine's, the fairy closed his eyes and moaned. The sensation was more amazing than anything Blaine had felt in his entire life. He reached out and grabbed Kurt's waist, pulling him to his chest as close as he could. He needed Kurt there. He needed to feel his heartbeat, his warmth, the touch of his skin, everything. He felt like he could spend the rest of his life with kissing Kurt as he saw fireworks in front of his eyes. Beautiful, colourful things like what William, the wizard had made for him when he had been young.

Somebody cleared their throat and Blaine's eyes snapped open. He pulled back from Kurt so fast that he fell down from the couch.

"I won't ask if I'm disturbing something because I know I totally am."

Blaine was still on the ground, staring at the woman with wide eyes as she was looking down at him, smirking. She was the waitress he had seen in the diner earlier.

"Santana! What are you doing here?" Kurt asked as he crouched down beside Blaine to help him get back to his feet.

"I reported myself sick" she shrugged.

"You aren't sick" Kurt said as he watched the girl rushing happily towards her room.

"Of course not. I was bored, we barely had guests and Guenther didn't want to let me come home" she said from behind the curtain.

"You should go. I have a guest" Kurt said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I can see it" the girl replied and came back after a minute, wearing black pants and a simple white shirt. "Is this the fairy prince?"

Blaine felt his heart skip a beat as he looked up at the woman with wide eyes. How could she know about him? Was she a witch or...?

"Don't call him that" Kurt rolled his eyes and turned towards Blaine. "I'm sorry. This is my most annoying roommate, Santana."

"It's nice to meet you" Blaine said after a sigh of relief. Luckily, Santana didn't know who he was.

"You too, honey" Santana winked and looked behind him. "Nice ass."

"Santana!" Kurt gasped.

"What? I haven't said anything wrong" the girl shrugged.

"He's my boyfriend" Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand.

"So we're together?" Blaine asked quietly, surprised.

"Uhm... Well, we're dating, so..." Kurt turned red in a second and looked away nervously.

"Oh, come on, you're adults. Adults don't talk about it like this. Do you like each other? Do you have dates? Then you're together! Congratulations" Santana said and stepped to the fridge.

"And it means we need some privacy" Kurt said when he realised the girl wasn't going anywhere.

"Later. Berry can be home in any minute" Santana replied.

"What? But I thought you wouldn't be home tonight!" Kurt said indignantly.

"Change of plans" Santana singsonged. "But it's great. We can finally get to know your boyfriend."

Kurt sighed and shook his head. This couldn't be happening.

~ o ~

Jeff got back from the witch with a large amount of magic pills for himself and his friends and he found Nick ready with two bags. He frowned. They had agreed that Wes, David and Jeff would go after Blaine but Jeff didn't need two bags. Only if he didn't go alone...

"Isn't it too much for me?" he asked as he stepped to his mate.

"I'm coming with you" Nick explained.

"No, you aren't" Jeff replied.

"Yes, I am" Nick said.

"Look, Nicky, if you're right, it can be dangerous. I don't want you to get into trouble" Jeff said, stepping closer to his mate.

"And I don't want you to get into trouble" Nick said, crossing his arms in front of him. "I'm coming."

"Nick..."

"No, Jeff. I don't want to hear it. You may need my help and I can't help you from here" Nick said. "Besides, someone needs to look out for you. We both know that neither you nor the others are the responsible type."

Jeff sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I can't talk you out of this, right?" he asked sadly.

"Of course not" Nick smiled. "Come on, we have to go."

Jeff took both of the bags, so Nick didn't have to carry anything. They made their way through the town, glad that the streets were mostly deserted. The last thing they needed were questions about where they were heading.

They met Wes and David at the old oak tree.

"You're coming with us?" Wes asked, looking at Nick.

"Yes" the boy nodded.

"I tried to convince him to stay but..." Jeff shrugged.

"It's fine" David smiled.

"Alright, let's take the pills and go" Wes said. "Did you get them?"

"Of course" Jeff answered, handing them the pills.

They all took one and waited for the pills to take effect. When their look changed, Wes grabbed his bag and stepped to the hole on the tree.

"Do you know where he is?" Jeff asked as he stepped closer to the tree.

"New York" Wes sighed and stepped through the gate.

He arrived across Callbacks, just like every time they came into the city. He sighed and looked around while he was waiting for his friend to follow him.

"Well, it won't be easy" David muttered as he watched the crowded street.

"Come on, it can't be that bad. How many people can live here?" Jeff asked, smiling.

"Around ten million?" Nick said uncertainly, causing his mate to turn pale.

"Gods, it's impossible. How can we find him in a large place like this?" Jeff asked desperately.

"We will find him" Wes said. "We have to."

~ o ~

"Where are you from, Blaine?"

It was dark outside and they were sitting at the table in the kitchen, waiting for Kurt to prepare their dinner. Rachel had gotten home just after Santana and the two girls started questioning Blaine. Kurt told them to stop but to no avail. They wouldn't leave Blaine alone and the boy was too nervous to say no. So he had to answer all of their questions.

"I'm from Ireland" Blaine answered.

"From where exactly?" Santana asked, leaning closer.

"Uhm... From-from a little town" Blaine said and turned red under the girl's intense stare.

"Santana, leave him alone" Kurt sighed for the 100th time.

"I just want to know where he is from. It's not a big deal" Santana shrugged.

"Why did you choose NYADA?" Rachel asked. "Isn't there a school like that back in Ireland?"

"God, would you at least let him breath?" Kurt asked as he stepped closer. "I'm sorry, Blaine. They can be really annoying sometimes. You don't have to answer their questions, of course."

"It's fine" Blaine said. "I always wanted to come here. This city is amazing and when I had the chance to apply to NYADA, I took it."

Kurt smiled at him as he grabbed two plates from the counter.

"Dinner is ready" he said and put down their plates.

"Sometimes we could eat some meat" Santana commented, looking down at her pasta with vegetables. "Just for a change."

"And sometimes you could cook instead of waiting for me to prepare your dinner" Kurt replied. "Just for a change."

"Berry never has to cook" Santana said.

"Because I can't" Rachel said.

"You should learn how to do it" Santana said.

"And you should leave me alone" Rachel replied.

"Could you stop this?" Kurt asked loudly. "We have a guest if you don't remember."

The girls turned towards Blaine who blushed, swallowing the pasta he had in his mouth.

"It's fine" he muttered.

"They always do this" Kurt sighed.

"It's delicious, Kurt" Blaine said, trying to change topic. "Thank you."

Kurt blushed slightly as he smiled at Blaine.

"Thank you" he said quietly.

"So, Blaine, what are your plans with Kurt?" Santana asked suddenly.

Kurt almost spat out what he had in his mouth as he looked at the girl in disbelief.

"How could you ask that?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm just helping" Santana replied. "If he only wants to fuck you and then leave without explanation, I will be the one who has to comfort you."

"This isn't happening" Kurt muttered.

"Maybe you think I just want to play with Kurt, but you're wrong" Blaine said firmly. "I like him. I know we have just met but I feel like I've known him for ages."

Blaine reached out to take Kurt's hand, squeezing it, as he smiled at the boy.

"And I know it's too early to say that but I hope we can be together forever."

"Me too" Kurt said quietly.

"Oh, you're so sweet" Rachel said as she watched the interaction.

Blaine left soon after that, afraid of the Latina who had fallen silent after Blaine's romantic statement. When he left, promising Kurt another day the following day, Kurt went back into the kitchen and stopped in front of her angrily.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"I don't know what you mean" Satana said innocently.

"I finally found someone who's important for me. Why do you have to ruin everything?" Kurt asked. "I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't want to come near me again."

"It would be the best for you" Santana replied. "There's something wrong with this guy. My psychic Mexican third eye is never wrong, you know."

"You don't have a psychic Mexican third eye" Kurt said and rolled his eyes. "And you have no right to come between me and Blaine. I like him and you should respect my feelings. So stay away from him and let us be happy."

With that, Kurt turned around and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"He's right, you know" Rachel said quietly.

"What? I just want the best for him!" Santana said indignantly. "Believe me, that boy's hiding something from Porcelain and I will find out what it is."

"You should leave them alone as Kurt told you" Rachel said and walked back into her room.

Santana pressed his lips together in anger. Nobody believed her? Fine. But she would find out what Blaine's secret was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

 **Santana is Santana, she won't leave Blaine alone, at least not for a while.:)**

The days passed and Kurt felt like being in heaven. Blaine was absolutely perfect and he felt themselves growing closer. It turned out that they had all of their classes together, which was strange but it didn't mean he hated the situation. Every single minute they had, they spent together and he was so grateful for that.

Blaine was a real gentleman. He was kind and caring, with a good sense of humor. He made Kurt smile several times a day and when they parted at the end of the day, Kurt still couldn't get him out of his head.

And it was good for him. Guenther was so satisfied with his job that he gave Kurt a raise which was very useful as he had to pay for his studies. His teachers at school couldn't stop telling him how talented he was, the first time in his life he was more popular than Rachel. And with all of the energy he had, he made the band work better and it meant more concerts and more success. So yeah, Kurt had everything he needed and it was all because of Blaine.

"I would love to dance with you today" Blaine whispered into his ear from behind as they were getting ready for their dance class.

Kurt shivered, Blaine's voice and gentle touch on his arms made him feel strange inside. Especially between his legs. Kurt swallowed and turned around to face Blaine.

"It would be amazing but I don't think Ms July would appreciate it" Kurt said, his lips only inches away from Blaine's. If he would lean closer...

"Hey, guys! It's good to see you again, Blaine!"

Kurt swore quietly and turned away from Blaine, looking at Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel" he said.

"I was almost late because of you!" Rachel smiled. "I was waiting for you at home but it turned out you left early."

"Yeah, we had a coffee date" Kurt said, taking Blaine's hands. "Well, I had a coffee. Blaine drinks hot chololate."

"God, you're so cute" Rachel said excitedly as she watched the two blushing boys. "Blaine, you should come over for dinner again."

"No" Kurt said fast. A little too fast.

"I would love to, Rachel, but I don't think Santana likes me" Blaine said politely.

"You should get used to her behaviour. I know it's hard sometimes but she will learn to like you" Rachel said.

"Beautiful prospects" Blaine sighed.

"There's something we want to talk about with you" Kurt said, sharing a look with Blaine. "I would like Blaine to come over tomorrow for dinner but... we want to be alone."

"Oh. OH!" Rachel said, her eyes widening.

"What? No! Not like that! We just..." Kurt shook his head, his face turning scarlet in no time. "We planned a romantic dinner with some movies, nothing else. But it wouldn't work with roommates around us."

"Don't worry, I will ask Dani or Elliott if I can go over for a night" Rachel smiled.

"Thank you, Rachel. And I need your help with Santana. I don't think she will leave us alone just like that" Kurt said. To be honest, he was afraid of Santana ruining his date. She hated Blaine but Kurt didn't know why. Blaine was amazing, how could she not see that?

"Okay, we will organize a houseparty or something like that and she will be forced to come with me" Rachel said thoughtfully.

"I promise I will cook you for the rest of your life if you do it for us" Kurt smiled.

"Me too" Blaine joined him.

"It's nothing, really. Have a good time" Rachel winked.

In the next second, a slightly drunk looking Cassy July joined them and they couldn't continue their conversation.

~ o ~

Blaine felt so troubled. The days passed and he had grown closer and closer to Kurt. And he liked it, a lot. He had never felt like this before. He was so happy when he was with Kurt and he never wanted it to end. He was in love, he knew it. It was the feeling his friends had talked about so much, the undescribable joy that took over his body and mind whenever he was with Kurt or he thought about him. He wasn't sure if Kurt was his mate, it was too early for that, but he knew that Kurt was important for him.

Sadly, he was running out of his pills which meant he had to go home for another portion, risking that he couldn't clome back or he had to tell Kurt the truth. He knew he couldn't keep it secret for too long, Kurt would find out sooner or later and he had to be the one telling him. Because it was only fair that way. And maybe Kurt wouldn't freak out if he knew that Blaine wasn't a bad guy.

He had to start preparing Kurt for the news. They had a night planned together, it would be the best to ask him about his thought of supernatural creatures. If he believed in fairies and others, Blaine could tell him everything. If not... Well, it would be hard. But he had to do it anyway.

"I don't want him to be scared of me" Blaine muttered to himself.

He was in the park again, the birds were singing happily around him and they flew closer to him as if they wanted to comfort him. Blaine smiled, looking up to them.

"What should I do? Tell him today? Or wait? I don't know what to do" Blaine sighed.

One of the birds, a young one, stopped in front of him, chirping happily. Blaine smiled weakly and looked down at the water in front of him.

"You're right. If he feels the same way, he loves me no matter what" he said quietly. "I should bring him something again, right? Another plant? What do you think?"

The birds disappeared in a blink, and Blaine frowned. He didn't say anything wrong. But then...

They came back and Blaine gasped when he saw the dozens of small twigs, stones and leaves by them. They dropped them in his lap and flew back to the nearest tree.

"I don't understand. What should I do with these?" he asked.

One of the birds, an older one this time, landed on his shoulder and started chirping seriously. Blaine was almost sure he saw the bird rolling his eyes as it told him about what he should do with their present.

"You're right" he nodded finally. "I think he would like it."

~ o ~

Karofsky hated Earth. It was all disgusting, with too many people and dirt. A lot of dirt. They couldn't walk down a street without stepping into something that made him want to vomit, although they had been on the planet for days. He couldn't wait to find the prince and get the hell out of this place.

He hated looking like a human. He had to take those pills Sue had given them, so the humans couldn't see his real self. It made him look like one of them, so he and Azimio could walk around in New York without causing panic as Sue had told them. It didn't mean he liked it. He looked smaller and weaker than usually and it made him grimance every time when Azimio pointed it out.

"I can't understand the prince" Azimio snarled as they stepped into another alley. "This place is clearly disgusting. Why would he come here?"

Karofsky sighed and rolled his eyes. Here they were again, talking about Blaine's reasons they didn't understand.

"He likes humans or something. It's not important" Karofsky said. "He isn't here."

"Of course he isn't. Why would he be here? Fairies like forests, not dirty alleys" Azimio replied.

Karofsky turned back to face him. Azimio was right. Why would Blaine stay in an aweful place like this when he could stay in a forest... or in a park.

"Let's go" he said, rushing towards the crowded street in front of him.

"Hey, where are we going?" Azimio asked as he followed Karofsky.

"To the park" Karofsky answered, not caring to turn back or stop while doing so.

~ o ~

Blaine was excited to see Kurt again, especially with the little present he had made for him. He knew Kurt would love it and he couldn't wait to give it ot him. He rushed up the stairs and stopped in front of Kurt's door. He checked his clothes – the new ones he had just bought for their date – and knocked on the door.

He heard footsteps and in less than a minute, Kurt opened the door for him. Blaine gasped as he looked at the boy in front of him. Kurt was absolutely breathtaking in his tight jeans and white shirt. Even his hair was perfect, standing high towards the air. Blaine couldn't help but stepped inside without invitation and kissed the boy. He couldn't believe he had such a beautiful boyfriend.

"Hey" Kurt smiled as they pulled away.

"Hi" Blaine smiled. "I brought you something!"

Kurt laughed and shook his head as he lead Blaine farther into the apartment.

"You don't have to do this" he said. "Buying me things, I mean. You don't want to spoil me, right?"

"You deserve the best, Kurt" Blaine replied.

Kurt bit his lip, moving closer to Blaine. He took a step towards the boy, his eyes closing slowly...

Both of them jumped as a loud and irritating noise shot through the air.

"I-I have to check on the food. Sorry" Kurt said and ran into the kitchen to stop the noise.

"It smells great" Blaine said as he joined Kurt.

"I hope you will like it" Kurt said and went back to the table to check if they had everything.

"I'm sure I will like it" Blaine said.

"Sit down, I will be ready in two minutes" Kurt said.

As the other boy went back to get their food, Blaine pulled out the present he had brought for Kurt. It was a bracelet he had made with the help of his friends in the park and he couldn't wait to show Kurt.

"Alright, I'm here" Kurt said, putting down the first plate in front of Blaine.

"Please, let me give you my present first" Blaine said, raising the bracelet in his hands. "I made it myself."

Kurt looked down at the small bracelet in Blaine's hand and smiled. He had never gotten anything made for him and this bracelet was beautiful. As if it was made of leaves and stones.

"Blaine, this is beautiful" Kurt said.

"So you like it?" Blaine smiled.

"Of course I like it" Kurt answered. "I've never gotten something made for me. Thank you."

"It's nothing, really. And you deserve it" Blaine replied.

"Well, I didn't made you anything, just dinner, but I hope you like chicken" Kurt said and sat down across Blaine.

Blaine looked down at the plate in front of him – and his eyes widened. Sure, the food looked amazing, especially the grilled vegetables, but beside them, there was something that looked like a leg. A chicken leg. He swallowed, fighting against the nausea.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked in concern.

"Nothing" Blaine said quietly. Kurt had cooked this meal for him. He wanted Blaine to feel well on their date, he couldn't tell him he didn't want to eat the chicken. But he couldn't. He had never hurt an animal and he felt the need to vomit just from the sight of the dead animal on his plate. What should he do?

"Blaine, I can tell that there's something wrong. Please, tell me" Kurt said in worry. Blaine looked so pale, he was afraid that it was because of something he had done.

"I just..." Blaine muttered, looking down at the chicken again. There was no way that he could eat it.

"God, you're vegetarian" Kurt gasped, recognizing that look. He had seen Rachel watching his meal like this, he knew the signs. "Of course you are. I'm such an idiot."

Kurt jumped up from the table and took their plates away, so Blaine didn't have to look at the meat.

"Kurt, it's fine..."

"No, it's not. I should have known. Or should have asked you if you eat meat. I just wanted to make this night special and..."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and forced him to turn around and look at him. The boy had done nothing wrong and Blaine just loved him even more now that he knew how important for Kurt he was.

"It's special" Blaine said quietly, stroking Kurt's cheek. "You make every minute of my life special, Kurt. You don't need to cook for me because that's not why I love you."

Kurt's eyes widened.

"You... you love me?" he asked.

"I guess so" Blaine laughed. "I've never felt like this before. You move me, Kurt. With every single minute we spend together I fall more and more in love with you. I'm so lucky that I have you."

"I love you, too" Kurt said, blinking rapidly to fight back the tears burning in his eyes.

Blaine smiled and put his arms around Kurt, pulling him to his chest. He pressed a soft kiss onto Kurt's lips and smiled as the other boy moaned and grabbed his shirt. Blaine became bolder, he turned so now he had Kurt pressed to the wall with his hands moving up and down on Kurt's body as he held his lips on Kurt's. He didn't know what he was doing, though. He had no such an experience and he didn't know if Kurt liked it, but he felt like he needed to do this.

It was Kurt who stopped them, pushing Blaine away when he reached the buttons on Kurt's pants.

"I'm sorry. It's just..." Kurt blushed and looked away.

Blaine looked down, ashamed. He didn't want to do anything Kurt wasn't comfortable with, he didn't even realise what he was doing.

"I know. I shouldn't have done that" Blaine said and stepped away.

"I love you, Blaine, but it's just too soon for this" Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"You're right. I don't know what's gotten into me" Blaine said.

"I'm irresistible" Kurt winked, trying to enlighten the mood.

"That's right" Blaine sighed. Kurt was really irresistible. In those tight jeans, with his porcelain skin, bright eyes and innocent look, he was like an angel. A quite sexy one, though.

"Let's go back to the couch and watch a movie. I'm gonna order something vegetarian for you" Kurt said, pulling Blaine with him.

"That would be great" Blaine smiled.

Once they could get over the issues in the kitchen, they had a really great night. They ate pasta with vegetables, watched movies and made out. A lot. They missed the biggest part of the last movie because they couldn't let go of each other.

When they finally broke apart, their lips swollen, breathing heavily, Blaine knew he should leave. He couldn't stay there for the night, right?

"I really enjoyed this night, Kurt" he said as he stood up. Gods, he didn't want to leave. But he couldn't tell Kurt, the boy would think he just wanted to lure him into bed.

Kurt was thinking about the same thing. He wanted Blaine to stay, to spend the night with him, to fall asleep in Blaine's arms. But he was afraid of what Blaine would think about it and if he would be okay with sleeping together without doing anything serious.

"Would you like to stay?" he blurted out when Blaine stepped to the door to get his shoes. He blushed under Blaine's gaze and looked down. "I mean just sleeping, nothing more."

Blaine watched him thoughtfully, considering their options but in the end, he smiled and nodded.

"I would love to stay" he said.

"You can sleep on the couch or... You can sleep with me. In my bed, I mean. If-if it doesn't make you feel uncomfortable" Kurt said. He felt his cheeks burning but Blaine found it adorable. He walked back to Kurt and took him into his arms.

"You don't know how many times I dreamt about sleeping with you in my arms" Blaine said.

"You don't have to dream about it anymore" Kurt replied. He was afraid that it was too cheesy but Blaine's grin only grew wider.

They left most of their clothes on, Blaine only left his bag and his jacket on the couch and his shoes at the door but he stayed in his pants and shirt, just like Kurt. They lay down, facing each other and holding each other's hands. Kurt pulled a blanket over them and snuggled up to Blaine's chest. He gave the boy a kiss before he pressed his forehead to Blaine's chest and closed his eyes. Feeling Blaine so close to him felt great, he smiled as he slowly fell asleep.

Blaine stayed awake for a little while, too excited to sleep. He couldn't believe that he was in Kurt's room and they were spending the night together. It was like a dream coming true for him. He even forgot his plans about telling Kurt who he was.

~ o ~

Santana wasn't a girl who left others tell her what to do. She always went after her own decisions and she wouldn't change her mind this time, just because Rachel had begged her to leave the boys alone. She hadn't gone home, she had let Rachel drag her to that boring party Elliott had organised and had even had a few drinks, but not enough to make her feel sleepy. When her friends had fallen asleep, she had decided to leave.

That's how she ended up in the apartment in the middle of the night. She closed the door carefully and pulled off her shoes to not alert Kurt and his boyfriend. She found Blaine's shoes at the door, it was obvious that he hadn't left. Santana checked on them first, making sure they were asleep, but then she walked back into the living room. There was a bag and a jacket on the couch and she didn't hesitate to check them.

Yes, she had that habit her roommates found irritating but she knew how useful it was. She went through everybody's things once she had the opportunity, she had done it when she had moved in with Rachel and Kurt, that's how she had found Rachel's weird granny panties and Kurt's boyfriend pillow, things she could use to blackmail them if necessary. Blaine was another case, he had been doubtful for the first time Santana had seen him, so there had to be something going on with him.

She went through the bag first but found nothing but weird herbs amd clothes. Okay, it was strange but nothing she could use against Blaine. She dropped the bag and went through the pockets of the jacket. Her eyes brightened when she found something but she gasped when she saw what it was. White powder. In a small sack. It can't be...

She reached into the next pocket and her eyes widened even more. It was another small sack, with small, white pills this time.

"No way" she muttered.

It was Blaine's secret. He was on drugs. Maybe even sold them, or else why would he keep this amount of them by him?

Selling it or not, Blaine used drugs and it was completely unacceptable. And he was dangerous. They couldn't be sure he wouldn't try to get some into their food or drinks.

Santana had to be careful with him and get some more proof. She knew she needed at least a picture of Blaine taking the drugs to make Kurt believe her. But she would get those pictures, no matter what. Because her friends were important for her and Santana would do everything to ensure their safety.


	8. Chapter 8

**Blaine is kind of an idiot but don't worry, help is on the way.:)**

 **Lyrics:**

 **John Legend – All of Me**

Waking up beside Kurt was the most perfect experience in Blaine's life. The sun was shining brightly and he was lying in a comfortable bed, with Kurt's head on his chest. He could smell the boy's sweet scent, feel his warmth and he felt the need to pull him even closer to him. As he thought of it, he felt his wings sneaking out from under him and pulling Kurt tighter to his chest. Yeah, that was what he needed.

Oh, wait. Something was wrong. He wasn't supposed to have wings, not in front of Kurt, not when the boy didn't even know about him.

Panicked, Blaine jumped out of the bed and he was just lucky that Kurt didn't wake up to the sudden movement. He looked around frantically, searching for his jacket. He knew that he had left the pills there.

Remembering everything, he rushed into the living room and grabbed his jacket from the couch. He took a pill and put it into his mouth, swallowing it quickly before Kurt could realise his absence. He flopped down onto the couch, sighing. It was close. Kurt could have woken up first and he would have seen Blaine's true form. And it was almost sure that he would have kicked Baine out. Maybe wouldn't have talked to again. He couldn't be so careless, not until he told Kurt the truth.

"Searching for something?"

Blaine yelped in surprise and jumped up quickly to face Santana who was standing behind him.

"No. No, I just checked on my things" Blaine said quickly. He had no idea how long Santana had been watching him and he could just hope that she didn't see anything.

"Your things are fine" Santana said, stepping closer. "Nobody came here last night, except from me, of course."

"Of course" Blaine muttered.

"What do you hide in your jacket that's so important?" Santana asked. "You seemed pretty desperate that somebody should have seen it."

"Nothing!" Blaine said quickly. "I just... Uhm... I have to take medicines and I checked if they are in my jacket. I didn't remember if I had them with me."

"What kind of medicines?" Santana asked.

Blaine opened his mouth to lie something but in that second, Kurt came out from behind his curtain, saving him from Santana's questions.

"Good morning" he said and went to Blaine to kiss him.

"Good morning" Blaine smiled.

"Isn't it too early for you two to have sex? You know each other for what? A few weeks?" Santana asked.

"We haven't had sex yet" Kurt answered. "Not like it's your business."

"You still should get to know each other better" Santana said. "You know... share your secrets with each other, for example."

"We don't have secrets" Kurt replied. "We're always honest to each other."

Santana raised an eyebrow as Blaine looked away. She knew that Blaine had his secret but Kurt seemed to be too much in love with him to realise. So she had to be quick, get proof before it was too late. She didn't want Kurt to be devastated when he finds out about Blaine.

"Sure" she said finally. "I'm going to find Rachel and see if she's sober enough to come home."

She walked to the door and opened it before turning back to the boys.

"Don't do anything stupid" she said seriously and stepped outside.

"I'm sorry, she usually doesn't act so weirdly" Kurt sighed as he went into the kitchen.

"It's fine" Blaine smiled. "I guess she's just worried about you."

"It doesn't mean she has the right to tell us what to do" Kurt muttered. "I will talk to her tonight."

"Hey, relax" Blaine said and hugged Kurt from behind. "We still have a few hours alone, if I'm right, and I have a few ideas of what we should do with that time."

"Really?" Kurt asked, smiling at Blaine as he turned around.

"Definitely" Blaine replied and pulled Kurt into a kiss.

~ o ~

Finding Blaine in a crowded city like New York was a hard case, they all knew. Wes, David, Jeff and Nick had spent the last days on the streets, searching for Blaine but they had found nothing. Not even the smallest sign of fairy magic that could have led them to the prince and it made them all frustrated.

"Let's go back to that restaurant" Wes sighed. "Maybe the waiter was right and it was Blaine he saw."

"Yeah. A boy about our age with dark hair" Jeff rolled his eyes. "Definitely Blaine. Or someone else from the dozens of other guys with the same description."

"Do you have a better idea?" Wes shouted.

"Yeah. Let's stay outside and wait" Jeff answered.

"Oh, yes, because it's sure that he would walk down this street" Wes growled.

"Guys, stop" Nick said quietly. "Don't fight. It won't help."

"We need to do something!" Wes said in frustration. "We have to find him and go home. People will notice our absence, we don't have much time."

"What about that club?" David asked. "Callbacks. That's the only place Blaine knew before he got here. I think we should wait there. I'm sure he will appear there sometime."

"He's right" Nick nodded. "Blaine knows that place. He should go back there eventually."

"Fine" Wes sighed. "Let's go back there. But if we don't find him soon, we need to come up with a new plan."

"Be that way" Nick said, and the others nodded in agreement.

~ o ~

It was Saturday night and Kurt asked Blaine to go out with him again. Pamela Lansbury was free for the whole weekend, they didn't even have rehearsals and Kurt wanted to spend his free time with Blaine. They agreed to go to Callbacks to dance and sing since it was their favourite freetime activity.

Althought Blaine had reassured him that he would love Kurt even in his pyjama pants, Kurt had spent the whole afternoon with getting ready for the night. He made sure his hair was immaculate, that his pants and tight shirt fitted perfectly and he had a huge smile on his face when he spotted Blaine standing in front of the bar.

"Hey" he said, throwing his arms around Blaine.

"Hey" Blaine smiled, putting his hand on Kurt's waist.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Absolutely" Blaine replied.

They went inside and made their way to the counter. It was hard to get there because the place was full and they needed minutes to get through the crowd. Once they had their drinks, they went to find a free table.

"I can't believe there's no place to sit down" Kurt muttered when they couldn't find a free table or let alone a free seat.

"It's a sign that we should finish this quickly and go to dance" Blaine smiled.

"You know what?" Kurt asked after a second. "I think you're right. Cheers!"

They raised their glasses and emptied them quickly. The alcohol in their drinks took effect in no time and when they reached the dance floor, they were both red faced and happy.

"Blaine, I need to tell you something" Kurt said after a while, the alcohol making him easier to talk honestly.

"You can tell me everything" Blaine said.

Kurt opened his mouth to talk but in that second, Blaine grabbed his waist and pulled him closer, making Kurt gasp. Blaine made his heart beating rapidly and Kurt cursed himself for choosing such a crowded place for the night. He wanted to kiss Blaine like the other night, feeling his soft skin but it was impossible in a public place like this.

"God, I want to kiss you so badly" he whispered into Blaine's ear.

"Do it" Blaine replied, not caring about what the others may think about them.

Kurt heard somebody snorting behind him and he hesitated, looking around nervously. Sure, they had kissed in front of others before, there was no problem with it, but he still felt uneasy about it, his memories of being bullied because of his sexuality attacking him the second when he knew there was at least one person around them who wasn't okay with them being gay.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Nothing" Kurt said, looking away.

"Kurt, I can see that there's something wrong" Blaine said.

Krt sighed and grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him outside. He didn't know what had gotten into him, he had had no problem with being intimate with Blaine earlier. Maybe it was just the effect of the alcohol, making him too sensitive.

"I have to tell you something" he said when they were outside. It was cold and Kurt shivered, putting his arms around himseld. Blaine see that and he pulled Kurt into his arms to make him feel warmer.

"Tell me" Blaine said quietly.

Kurt looked around again. There were a few other people out there, some of them making Kurt afraid just with their height. He still didn't know why it came out right now when everything seemed so perfect for him and Blaine. They had a great time and he didn't want to ruin it with his silliness. Nobody was looking at them, nobody cared if they wanted to kiss each other or not, Kurt should have just calmed down and enjoy the night.

"Okay, you're scaring me" Blaine said when he saw Kurt's expression. "Is there something wrong? Have I... Have I done something wrong?"

"No, of course not" Kurt said. "I just... Blaine, I didn't have an easy life back in high school. I was the only gay person and the others used to bully me because of it. I can handle it now, I'm fine most of the times but sometimes my memories come back haunting me and I act like this."

"I don't understand" Blaine frowned. "You seemed to be fine until I told you that you could kiss me."

"It was because of that man" Kurt muttered.

"He snorted and rolled his eyes but that was all" Blaine shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't like others kissing in a public place."

"No, he doesn't like gays kissing in a public place" Kurt replied.

"But... what is wrong with being gay?" Blaine asked in confusion. Fairies had no problem with homosexuality, they accepted each other just the way they were.

"Blaine, some of the people can't accept us. They call us names, bully us... hurt us" Kurt said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Did somebody hurt you?" Blaine asked in worry.

"I had a hard time in high school. Mostly it was just about throwing me into the dumster and pushing me against walls..." Kurt said.

"Who was it?" Blaine asked, anger rising inside of him. Somebody had hurt Kurt. His beautiful, kind, innocent Kurt.

"It doesn't matter now" Kurt said. "I left Lima and I won't go back there. Ever."

"That person ruined your life" Blaine said seriously. "Look, Kurt, somebody giving a small voice of disagreement behind you was enough to make you upset. I want to know who did this to you."

 _And make sure they get their punishment for it_ , Blaine thought.

"I'm overreacting. Let's go back inside" Kurt said and turned to go back but Blaine caught his arm, turning him back.

"Kurt, you're safe now. I'm here and I won't let anybody hurt you again. Okay?" laine asked gently.

"You can't protect me from everything" Kurt smiled sadly.

"I can. And I will" Blaine promised and not caring about what others should think, he kissed Kurt, hard.

As much as Kurt enjoyed kissing Blaine, they were still in public and Kurt knew from his previous experiences that his boyfriend wouldn't be enough to protect him if they got into trouble. But he really appreciated the gesture.

"Let's go back and dance" Kurt said and took Blaine's hand, leading him back inside.

The night went perfectly after that. Blaine made sure that Kurt had a good time while they were dancing through several songs and had a few more drinks. They weren't drunk but they were in a definitely good mood and it helped Kurt relax. He even let Blaine pull him closer and kiss him several times and only went rigid once in his boyfriend's arms.

After 10, the karaoke night had begun. There were dozens of people, mostly students of NYADA, volunteering to sing for the others, making a show Blaine had never experienced in his life. They were all amazing singers and he couldn't stop smiling as he whirled with Kurt on the dance floor.

"Stay here, I have a present for you" Kurt said suddenly and jumped onto the stage before Blaine could say a word.

Kurt talked to the piano man and grabbed the microphone.

"Hey, everyone. I'm Kurt Hummel and I want to sing one of my favourite songs. Enjoy!" Kurt shouted.

The piano man started playing and most of the people cheered happily as they recognized the song. Blaine, though, he didn't know that song but he couldn't take his eyes from Kurt.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?_ _  
_ _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_ _  
_ _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_ _  
_ _What's going on in that beautiful mind_ _  
_ _I'm on your magical mystery ride_ _  
_ _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

Kurt was so beautiful, standing up there and singing. Blaine couldn't help but smiled, moving slowly from one foot to the other.

 _My head's under water_ _  
_ _But I'm breathing fine_ _  
_ _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_ _  
_ _Loves all of you_ _  
_ _Love your curves and all your edges_ _  
_ _All your perfect imperfections_ _  
_ _Give your all to me_ _  
_ _I'll give my all to you_ _  
_ _You're my end and my beginning_ _  
_ _Even when I lose I'm winning_ _  
_ _'Cause I give you all of me_ _  
_ _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

Maybe it was because he was distracted by Kurt's voice, but Blaine needed some time to realise that Kurt was actually singing a love song. And it was for Blaine.

 _How many times do I have to tell you_ _  
_ _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_ _  
_ _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_ _  
_ _You're my downfall, you're my muse_ _  
_ _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_ _  
_ _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_ _  
_

 _My head's under water_ _  
_ _But I'm breathing fine_ _  
_ _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Blaine would have been able to stay there forever, listening to Kurt's amazing voice, but he heard familiar voices behind him and he turned his head to see who it was. And his eyes widened.

Because not too far away from him, his friends from home, Nick, Jeff, Wes and David were standing, looking around. They were searching for something.

 _'Cause all of me_ _  
_ _Loves all of you_ _  
_ _Love your curves and all your edges_ _  
_ _All your perfect imperfections_ _  
_ _Give your all to me_ _  
_ _I'll give my all to you_ _  
_ _You're my end and my beginning_ _  
_ _Even when I lose I'm winning_ _  
_ _'Cause I give you all of me_ _  
_ _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

Blaine didn't have to be a genius to find out that they were looking for him. Why else would they be here?

 _Give me all of you_ _  
_ _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_ _  
_ _Risking it all, though it's hard_

He had to get out. He couldn't stay here, risking that they would find him but he couldn't leave Kurt without explanation either. Kurt, who came closer to him as he sang the last part of the song, looking straight at him.

 _'Cause all of me_ _  
_ _Loves all of you_ _  
_ _Love your curves and all your edges_ _  
_ _All your perfect imperfections_ _  
_ _Give your all to me_ _  
_ _I'll give my all to you_ _  
_ _You're my end and my beginning_ _  
_ _Even when I lose I'm winning_ _  
_ _'Cause I give you all of me_ _  
_ _And you give me all of you_ __

They saw him, Blaine knew. David was the one who spotted him and alerted his friends. And now they were heading towards him. Oh, gods...

 _I give you all of me_ _  
_ _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

But the song ended and the crowd started applauding while Kurt climbed down from the stage, stopping beside him.

"I hope you liked it" he said.

Blaine wanted to tell Kurt so much, let him know how much he loved him and how grateful he was for the song, but he had no time for that. If he didn't want to get caught and being dragged back home, risking that he couldn't see Kurt again, he had to leave. Immediately.

"I have to go. Sorry" he said quickly and turned around to run.

"But..." Kurt reached after him but it was too late. Blaine was already gone.

"Damn it" Kurt muttered a second later, running after Blaine. He reached the outside of the building in no time but Blaine was still quicker. He disappeared from his sight and the only things Kurt was able to catch were four people running after Blaine, shouting his name.

And it made Kurt even more confused than before.

~ o ~

Blaine ran as fast as he could, taking advantage of knowing the nearby streets so well. He heard the others shouting his name as they followed him but Blaine couldn't stop. He knew they wouldn't understand him and they would force him to go home. But that wasn't going to happen. He loved Kurt and wanted to stay with him forever.

Well, if Kurt wanted to see him after leaving him like that.

He didn't go back to the park straight away, he ran down a few more streets when he was sure he wasn't followed and only then dared to go back to his new home. He needed it, though. Being in human form for so long and then fleeing from his friends took a lot of his energy and he felt like he would faint in any second.

When he finally reached the park, he dragged himself to the small lake and fell to his knees. He felt the effect of the magic pill leaving his body, this time a lot more painful then before. He felt his wings cutting through his skin as they grew back to their original place and his whole body was in fire as the transformation went off.

When it was finally done, he took a deep breath and let himself fall forward. He knew that he would wake up the next morning as if nothing had happened, his body ready for the new amount of magic to make him look like a human again. Or so he hoped. Because he felt like he had no energy to even sit up, let alone go to school.

He closed his eyes and let himself being pulled down into the darkness, leaving his problems for the new day.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know this chapter is depressing but it will be fine.**

Kurt sighed and checked his phone again. Nothing. Just like every time he had checked it in the past four days. Since Blaine had run away from Callbacks, Kurt had tried to reach him a million times but the boy had never answered his calls or replied to his text messages. As if Blaine didn't want to hear about him again.

Kurt turned to his side, away from his phone, to look out through the window. It was unusually cold out there and it had started snowing a few hours earlier. If he hadn't been too lost in his thoughts about Blaine, he would enjoy this sight. He loved snow, the only good thing in winter. Just watching the millions of small, white snowflakes felt like living in a magical world and it made even grey cities like New York beautiful. He would have loved to grab his jacket, go out there, drink a hot chocolate and take a long walk. In his thoughts, Blaine was there with him, squeezing his cold hand as he looked at the snow with those beautiful, confused eyes.

Kurt felt a stab of pain and turned around to grab his phone again. He had no missed calls or messages, not even from his friends. He sighed sadly and pressed the call button beside Blaine's name, althought he knew he wouldn't get an answer. Blaine would have called him if he had wanted anything from Kurt.

"You skipped your classes" he heard Rachel saying quietly from behind him.

Kurt forced himself to sit up and looked at his friend who was standing just inside of the curtain. Even from there, Rachel could see how bad Kurt looked. The few days without sleep and food was enough for him to look sick with his too pale skin and dark circles around his eyes.

"You look aweful" Rachel whispered as she stepped closer to him. "Are you sick?"

"No" Kurt sighed.

"Is it because of Blaine?" Rachel asked and sat down beside Kurt, hugging him. "Oh, honey. I know you liked him but he certainly wasn't the best for you."

Kurt swallowed, fighting against his tears as he looked away. He didn't just like Blaine. No. He loved him. And he had truly believed that Blaine felt the same way, that's why he had sung that song for him. He had wanted to tell Blaine how much he meant for him but Blaine certainly didn't feel the same way. He had run away and hadn't talked to Kurt since then, it could only mean that he didn't want to see Kurt again.

"I love him, Rachel" Kurt said, wipping his face to let rid of the tears running down from his eyes. "I-I thought that he felt the same way. I wanted to show him how much he means for me and-and I sang that song but he just... he ran away."

"He's clearly an asshole who doesn't know how much he's lost" Rachel said heatedly. She hated seeing her best friend like this because of Blaine. "I will help you get through this. I swear."

"Thank you, Rachel" Kurt said quietly and hugged his friend. "You're my best friend."

"And you're mine" Rachel smiled. "Come on. Let's get into the living room. We can order pizza and watch a movie. What do you think?"

"It would be great" Kurt smiled.

~ o ~

Blaine didn't know if he should cry or just lie down and wait for something to come. Preferably death. It would be so great if it just came, taking him somewhere else because life couldn't be much worse here on the Earth.

He had screwed up everything. He had been so lost in his feelings for Kurt that he hadn't wanted to worry about anything. He had known that this moment could come, that he had to tell Kurt everything someday, but he had believed that if he didn't care about the problem, it would go away. He had been so very wrong.

Now here he was, four days after running away from Callbacks, freezing on the street, not knowing what to do. He was pretty sure that he was getting sick, although it was something he hadn't experienced before. Fairies never got sick but they never came to the Earth either. He wasn't used to this cold weather and he didn't know how to survive it.

He should have gone to Kurt, he knew. Kurt who was gentle and kind would surely help him, but then Blaine would have to tell him everything and it was impossible, he was too afraid of Kurt's reaction. So he decided to stay away from him, thinking about how he should tell Kurt the truth as he felt himself getting weaker and weaker under the freezing cold snowflakes.

~ o ~

"I can't believe he just ran away like this!" Jeff growled, for the third time just that day. They were sitting in a hotel room they had found after the beginning of the snowfall. It was cold and wet and they all hated it, so they had decided to find a place to stay until its end.

"Well, it was your amazing idea to help him get here, so you should tell us about why he did that" Wes said.

"I told you, I don't know!" Jeff said angrily. "I thought he would be happy to see us!"

"He definitely wasn't" David muttered.

"Maybe he has a good time here and doesn't want to go home" Nick said quietly.

"Blaine's not a small child anymore. He can't act like this every time he doesn't want something. He's our prince" Wes said.

"He seemed so weird... As if he was bewitched" David commented.

"You think a witch did this to him?" Jeff asked in worry. "That boy!"

"What?" Nick frowned.

"That boy in the club. Blaine talked to him before he ran away" Jeff explained.

"And he sang a song when we found Blaine" Wes said.

"That's the only explanation!" Jeff continued. "Blaine wants to see us again but the witch keeps him under his control with his voice. He told him to run and that's why Blaine didn't want to talk to us."

"Poor Blaine. What should we do?" Nick asked in concern.

"We have to find the witch and force him to break the curse" Wes said.

"But we have to do it without Blaine being there" David continued. "He would turn Blaine against us and we have to be sure not to hurt him."

"But how can we find him? We know nothing about that boy or his power" Nick said.

"I'm sure that people in Callbacks can help us" Wes said.

~ o ~

Lorelle was watching her husband carefully. Drake was nervous, although he tried to hide his feelings, he couldn't fool his wife. He was playing with his fingers under the table as he listened to Sebastian's father. Sometimes, he made a fist, digging his nails into his skin so hard that he almost drained blood.

Things had been getting worse and worse with every passed day since Blaine's disappearance. His parents were worried about him, not sleeping, barely eating, as they waited for their only child to come home. They had never had a fight before, they loved each other unconditionally but their fears for their son made them both unbearable, snapping at everyone who tried to talk to them. Lorelle blamed his husband for forcing Blaine into this unwanted marriage with Sebastian and Drake blamed his wife for raising such a rebellious boy. And things just got worse with the Smythes blaming them all for letting Blaine run away and disgrace Sebastian.

"I ask you again, King Drake. Do you have any informations about your son's whereabouts?" Kalen Smythe, Sebastian's father asked.

"And I tell you again, Kalen. I know nothing about my son and he didn't tell me about his plans" Drake growled. He was the king of this place, nobody had the right to talk to him like this.

"So you want to tell us that Blaine ran away without anybody knowing about it?" Kalen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you doubt your king's words?" Drake asked in return.

"Of course not, Your Highness" Sebastian said with a bow. "My father just doesn't understand how Blaine could get out of the castle without at least one of the servants noticing it? Are you sure they aren't hiding anything from you?"

"That's it, I won't listen to this any longer!" Drake shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Drake, calm down" Lorelle hissed into his ear, grabbing his arm and she turned towards the Smythes. "Lord Smythe, we trust every person working in this castle. None of them would do anything to hurt us or our son and believe me, they would have come to us the instant they saw Blaine because we all know how dangerous it is for him to be out there all alone."

Lorelle swallowed hard, fighting back her tears. She had cried enough because of her son. She had to be strong, believe that Blaine would come back in one piece and show these people that she told them the truth.

"We know how worried you are" Sebastian said quietly, trying his best to look worried for Blaine. "Believe me, all we want is to find Blaine and get him back safely. Maybe my father didn't use the best words to express his fears for the prince but we all care about him."

Lorelle nodded in agreement. It wasn't like she liked her son's fiancé but Sebastian looked really worried about Blaine. Maybe she was wrong about the boy and he wasn't that bad as he seemed.

"We will tell you if our men find something" Drake said. "Once Blaine is back, we need to talk about this situation. Till then, please stay in the castle."

"I'm not sure it's the best for us" Kalen said. "As I see, Blaine doesn't want to do anything with us. He neglected my son on the day of their wedding, leaving Sebastian without an explanation. My son is truly devastated and all he needs now is some peace."

"If you need a new chamber to stay or anything else, please tell us" Drake said, turning to Sebastian. "We aren't just allies, we're friends and I understand if you need time to get through what happened."

"I appreciate your kindness" Sebastian bowed. "We would like to stay and make the alliance, no matter what happened between me and Blaine. As you said, your Highness, we're more like friends and family now, not just business partners."

"I'm glad that you think this way" Drake smiled. "I would like to continue this talk but..."

"Of course" Kalen nodded with a smile.

Drake took his wife's hand and led her out of the room. They had so much to do, they couldn't sit with the Smythes any longer. When they were out of the room, Kalen turned to his son with a raised eyebrow.

"I know that you're a great actor but you shouldn't look too worried about Blaine. They will notice that you're overacting" he advised.

"I'm 'devastated', remember?" Sebastian laughed. "I had to do something. They're so scared about their son that they want to cancel the wedding and we both know how important it is for us."

"I still don't know how we will convince the prince to marry you. You screwed it up, you know?" Kalen asked.

"I didn't know that he was such a hopelessly romantic type" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter, though. We will find a way to get him marry me. I have a great idea."

"What is it?" his father asked.

"Patience, father. You will find out soon" Sebastian smiled.

~ o ~

Kurt thought that his day couldn't be worse but he didn't know how wrong he was. They were sitting in the living room with Rachel, watching some movie but he didn't pay attention at all, fighting off a slice of pizza. He knew he had to eat something but he wasn't hungry. All he wanted to do was going back into his room, hiding under the comforter and cry. He couldn't think anything but Blaine, he wanted to see him so badly, to hear his gentle voice again. He held his phone in his hand but Blaine didn't call him.

He was about to find a good reason to go back to his room when the front door opened, revealing a smiling Santana.

"Somebody looks depressed" she commented, looking at Kurt.

"Leave me alone" Kurt sighed.

"What's wrong? And why are you here? It's snowing outside, shouldn't you be out there, singing some cheesy song with your boyfriend?" Santana asked.

"Santana" Rachel hissed.

"What?" Santana asked in confusion.

"Blaine doesn't want to see me" Kurt whispered, blinking rapidly.

"Did you have a fight or what?" Santana asked, still not knowing what Kurt's problem was. She knew that it was better for Kurt to not be with Blaine, so she would be happy to know that they had broken up.

"No. I... I'm not sure what happened" Kurt admitted. "We went to Callbacks the other day and I thought we had a great time together. We danced and talked. It was perfect. But then I sang a song for him to express my feelings and when I got down from the stage, he ran away."

Santana tried her best to not laugh but she couldn't stop herself.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked angrily.

"Okay, it's not funny" Santana agreed. "But believe me, it's the best for you. Blaine's too dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowned.

"Remember that night when he stayed here?" she asked and waited for Kurt to nod. "I went through his things and you won't believe what I found."

"Santana, you can't do this!" Kurt gasped.

"Why not? I went through your things, too, when I moved in with you" Santana shrugged.

"Have you ever heard about privacy?" Rachel asked, outraged.

"I had to make sure that none of you was a serial killer" Santana explained.

"Oh my..." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Let's go back to your lover boy" Santana said, turing serious again. "Do you want to know what I found?"

"No" Kurt answered.

"Yes!" Rachel said at the same time.

"I think you should know" Santana said, looking straight into Kurt's eyes. "His bag and jacket were full of white powder and pills. Do you know what it means?"

"He may have some sickness and he needs them" Kurt said uncertainly.

"That's what he said when I asked him the next morning, my friend" Santana nodded. "But he was too nervous and I know for sure that he was lying."

"That night in the club, I saw people following him" Kurt admitted hesitantly. He didn't want it to be true but with all Santana had said, it made some sense. "I know he saw them, too. That's when he ran away."

Santana looked at Kurt and then at Rachel. The girl was pale, watching her friend with wide eyes and his hand pressed to her mouth.

"You can't believe that..."

"Blaine's a drug dealer" Santana said quietly, her eyes meeting Rachel's. "That's the only explanation."

"No, that's..." Kurt took a deep breath, shaking his head. "He's not like that."

"Then why did he run away? Why can't you contact him since then?" Santana asked. "I felt it from the first day, I knew that there was something wrong with him. I'm not lying, Kurt, I just want the best for you."

"There has to be another explanation, right?" Kurt asked, looking at Rachel desperately.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but I think Santana's right" Rachel said quietly.

"You're lucky that he ran away and didn't involve you in his dirty business" Santana said. "Who knows what could have happened to you if those men found you with Blaine."

It was too much for Kurt. He knew that Blaine wasn't like that, that he wouldn't lie to him. But he saw in the girls' eyes what they were thinking. None of them believed him.

The room's walls seemed to close around him, he felt like he was in a cage and he could barely breath. He jumped up from the couch, grabbed his jacket and rushed to the door.

"I-I have to go" he said hastily.

"No, Kurt, you can't go out in this state..." Rachel started but Santana grabbed her arm.

"Give him some time" Santana said as she watched Kurt running out of the apartment, hoping that she was right and it was the best thing they could do to help their friend.

~ o ~

Blaine felt like his lungs were burning as he coughed again. He had spent the last hour or so sitting on a bench near the park because he was too weak to stand on his feet. He knew he couldn't stay outside much longer. It was too cold for him, even in his new coat and shoes. He felt like he needed something to make him feel warm again. No, he needed somebody.

Maybe it was just a game his mind played with him, but he felt like he could only live any longer if he found Kurt. As if he couldn't breath without the boy any longer. It was strange, though. He was pretty sure that he couldn't die and he was strong enough on his own, but now he felt weak and needed Kurt's closeness more than anything in his life. Just one touch of those soft hands, one word formed with that beautiful voice would make him feel a lot better.

He found himself on his feet again, taking small steps towards Kurt's home. No matter what was waiting for him there, no matter how their conversation was going to end, he had to see Kurt again. He couldn't stay away any longer.

He was almost there, he only had to take a few more steps, but it seemed like his body gave up and his legs couldn't support his weight any longer. He fell forward, landing on his stomach, with his face in the soft, cold snow under him.

"Blaine?"

So now he was hallucinating. Great. At least he heard Kurt's voice, not his father's telling him what an idiot he was.

"Blaine, can you hear me?"

Blaine smiled as he closed his eyes. It wasn't just Kurt's voice but it seemed worried as if he had been there with him. He even felt warm hands shaking his shoulder. His mind did an excellent job.

"Blaine, wake up! Wake up!"

But Blaine was too tired to do so and let the darkness take him over again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy!**

Blaine moaned quietly as he came to. He was lying in a soft, comfortable bed and he felt the light touch of fingertips on his forehead. He smiled as he opened his eyes, waiting to figure out who he was with. The first thing he saw were Kurt's worried eyes. The boy was sitting beside him, brushing his forehead with his warm hand. He was so pale and had dark circles under his eyes. Blaine frowned as he blinked again. He was in Kurt's room but had no idea how he had ended up there or why Kurt seemed so worried.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"What's wrong? Do you know how much you scared me?" Kurt asked. "I found you outside of my apartment, unconscious, lying in the snow! What the hell happened, Blaine?"

Blaine needed a whole minute to remember. He had been sick, he had been on his way to Kurt when he had fallen, unable to stand up. And he had heard Kurt's voice. He had thought that it was just a game of his mind but Kurt must have found him.

"You brought me to your home?" he asked, dizziness making him think slower.

"Of course. What else was I supposed to do?" Kurt asked. He seemed still worried.

Blaine smiled at him, reaching out to touch Kurt's arm. He was so sweet and kind, always taking care of him, even if Blaine had hurt him.

Blaine's eyes widened as his brain started working again. He had been unconscious for who knew how long and there was a chance that the magic didn't work anymore. He sat up straight and checked his look in the mirror next to the bed and took a deep, relieved breath when he saw he was still in his human form.

"How long was I out?" he asked as he turned back to Kurt.

"Maybe a few hours" Kurt said. Blaine could see tears in his eyes. "I was so scared. I couldn't wake you up and you seemed so sick. I thought that I lost you."

"I'm fine" Blaine replied and put his arms around Kurt. He said the truth. He was feeling well, better than in the last days.

"We should go to the hospital" Kurt said. "You're sick. We should let a doctor check on you."

"No!" Blaine said immediately, making Kurt frown. "I... I mean I'm well. Really. I don't need a doctor. But I should go now."

"What? You can't leave! Not after everything that happened!" Kurt said.

"Look, Kurt, I really need to..."

"No, I want answers" Kurt said. "You left me without an explanation, I couldn't get in touch with you for days! And when I finally found you, you were almost dead! You have to tell me what happened to you."

Blaine took a deep breath. He knew he had to tell Kurt something but he was afraid of telling him the truth. Kurt could freak out and that was the last thing he needed.

"I'm sorry that I made you worried" Blaine started. "I just... I needed a few days to... sort things out."

"I don't understand" Kurt said. "I thought that we were fine but then I sang that song and you left."

Blaine looked away. He felt bad for leaving Kurt like that but he couldn't tell him the truth, that he was a fairy prince and he had to leave because his friends were there to find him.

"Just answer me one question" Kurt said hesitantly. "Do you... Are you a drug dealer?"

Blaine blinked in surprise. He had no idea how Kurt came up with this idea but it was as far from the truth as it could be.

"No" he answered honestly.

Kurt sighed in relief. He still didn't understand a thing but at least Blaine wasn't a bad guy.

"Thank God" he said. "Santana told me that she found pills in your jacket and I was worried that she might be right about you."

"Wait. Santana went through my things? When?" Blaine frowned.

"When you slept here with me" Kurt said, ashamed because of his roommate.

"That's not what she thinks" Blaine said, feeling the need to explain. "Those are my medicines."

Kurt seemed to believe him and it helped Blaine calm down. He still couldn't hide his secret anymore but at least he had some time to prepare himself and Kurt.

"I still don't know why you didn't call me back and how you ended up in front of the house" Kurt said.

"I wasn't feeling well" Blaine said. "I think it was because of the snow. I felt so cold but I thought it would go away. Unfortunately, it didn't. I came here to see you but I was too weak to make it to the door."

"Wait, you spent the last days outside? Why?" Kurt asked.

"I live in the park" Blaine blurted out before he could stop himself.

"What?" Kurt gasped. "You don't have a place to stay? How is it possible? You should have gotten a room when you moved here!"

"Well, I..." Blaine tried to came up with an explanation but it meant lying to Kurt again. An he hated to idea. Thankfully, Kurt didn't leave him time to come up with something.

"You can stay here" he said. "We have enough space for another roommate and I won't let you spend the night outside again. It's dangerous. Are you sure you're fine? You must be sick."

"I'm fine, Kurt" Blaine reassured him again. "Thanks to you, I'm not sick anymore."

"That's weird, actually" Kurt muttered. "You seemed really sick a few hours ago."

"I heal fast" Blaine replied. And it was true.

"You're lucky" Kurt sighed. "Uhm... are you hungry? I could do something for dinner."

"That would be great" Blaine smiled.

~ o ~

Karofsky looked around in disgust. He was with Azimio in one of the several parks of New York, searching for the prince after looking through a dozen similar places. It wasn't snowing anymore but it was cold enough for the snow to stay, covering the park in its white sheet. It was cold but the trolls were used to this kind of weather. What bothered them was the look of the place. It was quiet, beautiful and peaceful. Perfect for a fairy but none of them would stay in this kind of place too long.

"He isn't here" Azimio growled. "We're wasting our time."

"No, wait" Karofsky said and took a deep breath, focusing on the prince. "Do you smell it?"

"What?" Azimio asked in confusion.

"It's like..."

Karofsky stepped to the nearest tree and put his hand on the ground. After a minute, he stood up and smiled.

"He was here" he said. "I can feel fairy magic."

"How long?" Azimio asked as he joined the other man.

"A few hours ago" Karofsky answered.

"He should come back soon" Azimio smiled. "We found him."

"That's right. We just have to wait for him to come back" Karofsky agreed.

~ o ~

After Kurt had left, Santana and Rachel had gone to the mall to get some supplies. They had both felt bad for making Kurt upset and hoped that some shopping would make them feel better. They had expected to find Kurt home but when they got inside, finding Kurt and Blaine chatting happily in the kitchen while preparing dinner, Santana stopped immediately and Rachel dropped her shopping bags.

"What is he doing here?" Santana asked, pointing at Blaine.

"I..." Blaine started but Kurt waved him down as he stepped forward.

"Blaine's staying with us for a while" he said.

"No way, Hummel" Santana said.

"We should talk about it first" Rachel insisted.

"No. Santana moved in with us without asking for our permission. Blaine's my boyfriend, so he has the right to live here" Kurt said.

"Are you out of your mind?" Santana asked. "He's dangerous! Have you forgotten what I told you about him?"

"You were wrong" Kurt replied. "We talked about it and Blaine's not on drugs."

"That's what he told you" Santana said.

"Enough! I love him and I trust him. Blaine would never lie to me" Kurt said confidently.

Blaine looked away, blushing. He was glad that Kurt trusted him so much but he didn't know the complete truth about him. And it made him feel so bad.

"Rachel, help me" Santana said, turning to the other girl.

"He doesn't have a place to stay" Kurt said quietly. "Please."

"Well, if Kurt thinks it's fine..." Rachel said hesitantly.

"Thank you!" Kurt said in relief. At least Rachel was on his side.

"I can't believe you trust him" Santana shook her head and went into her room.

"She will learn to like you" Kurt said, putting his arms around Blaine.

"I hope so" Blaine sighed, looking towards Santana's curtain. He had a bad feeling that the girl would make his life as complicated as possible.

~ o ~

Blaine had to stay in bed for the rest of the night and the next day. It wasn't like he felt sick, not at all. He was healthier and stronger than ever. But Kurt was worried about him and didn't let him leave the apartment out of precaution.

It meant that they spent the night together. Blaine insisted to sleep on the couch but Kurt didn't let him. After all, it wasn't their first night together and Blaine was happy to sleep with Kurt again. Feeling the boy's warmth, listening to his steady heartbeat was all that Blaine needed. He could sleep peacefully, even though he was afraid of turning back into his fairy form during the night but he woke up in time to take his pill. So when Kurt got up the next morning, he could wait for him in the kitchen, preparing him breakfast.

Unfortunately, Kurt had to leave soon and Blaine was left alone. Rachel had left earlier and it looked like Santana hadn't spent the night at home. She could have been angry with Blaine but the boy was fine with it. He didn't have the energy to fight against the girl, although he knew it wasn't over, he had to do a lot to convince her that he wasn't a bad guy.

During the hours spent alone in the apartment, Blaine had time to think about how he should tell Kurt about himself. He decided to talk to him that night, preparing him for the truth and tell everything the next day, so Kurt had time to think. He even got Kurt some flowers and made them a salad for dinner. He wasn't a great cook, he had never had to do something alone but he had learnt a few things from the cooks back home. He hoped that Kurt liked what he made for him.

When Kurt got home that evening, he seemed tired but he was in a good mood. Blaine took a shaky breath as he stepped out of the kitchen to greet him.

"Hey" Kurt said as he kissed him.

"Hey" Blaine smiled. "I cooked you dinner. Well, not exactly cooked but I made a salad."

"You didn't have to do anything for me" Kurt said.

"But I wanted to" Blaine said. "It's enough for us and the girls, although I don't know if Santana would eat from what I made."

"We won't tell her" Kurt smiled.

Blaine kissed him again, enjoying the feeling of the soft lips on his own while keeping Kurt in his arms. When he pulled away, he took Kurt's hands and led him into the kitchen.

"Sit down" Blaine said and pulled out the chair for Kurt. "These are for you."

Kurt looked at the flowers on the table and smiled. He had already several plants from Blaine but he was always happy when he got something new from him.

"Thank you" Kurt said.

Blaine went to the counter to finish dinner and he came back a few minuter later with two plates in his hands.

"I hope you like it" Blaine said as he sat down, watching Kurt.

"It's delicious" Kurt said and put another forkful of salad into his mouth.

"How was your day?" Blaine asked. He looked down at his food but he was too nervous to eat.

"It was just the usual" Kurt said. "How are you? Was everything fine with you today?"

"Yes. Thanks to you, I'm alright" Blaine smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. You scared me yesterday, you know?" Kurt said.

"I know" Blaine sighed. "I promise that I won't do it again."

They finished their food in silence and moved into the living room to watch some TV. Blaine wasn't sure what they saw because he was too busy with watching Kurt and thinking about what he should say. After a while, he took a deep breath and turned to the boy.

"Do you believe in supernatural creatures?" he asked, trying to be casual.

"Supernatural creatures?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Like in the fairy tales. You know... trolls, elves, fairies..." Blaine said uncertainly.

"Wow. I don't know, I've never thought about it. How did you come up with this?" Kurt asked.

"I had a lot of time today" Blaine laughed.

"I see" Kurt replied.

"So what do you think?" Blaine asked.

"I guess they're just like God. People believe in them but nobody really knows that they exist. I don't think they're real" Kurt said.

 _Oh._ That wasn't the answer Blaine expected.

"What about you?" Kurt asked.

"I think they're real" Blaine answered. "I think that people came up with those stories because some of the met those creatures and started talking about them."

"Interesting" Kurt smiled. "You might be right but I don't think that I will believe in them unless I see one with my own eyes."

Blaine nodded and looked away. Kurt didn't have to wait too long to meet one.

~ o ~

Santana was angry. Not only because of that hobbit moving into their home but because of the reaction of the others. She had told them everything about Blaine and she had hoped that they would be careful with the man but it looked like Rachel and Kurt forgot about everything. Santana felt sick every time she had to look at Kurt and Blaine and promised herself that she would figure out what was going on with Blaine and then show the proof the others. They deserved to know the truth and maybe then they would believe her.

She had to wait two whole days. It was late and she was in her bed, getting ready for the night when she heard someone moving around in the living room. It was weird because the others had gotten to sleep almost an hour ago and she didn't expect anybody being awake. She peeked out through the gap between the curtains and saw Blaine leave in almost complete silence. She acted immediately.

She put on some clothes in record time and grabbed her coat as she rushed to the door. She had to be quick if she didn't want to lose Blaine. She had to follow him.

As she walked down the stairs, she saw the boy disappear at the corner. She walked faster to catch up to Blaine. He didn't go too far, only to the nearest park. Santana shook her head. Blaine must have come here to get his usual dose of his drugs before going to sleep. With Kurt. It was disgusting.

She had to stop behind a tree, so Blaine couldn't see her. She didn't see much of the boy because of the darkness, he was now kneeling on the ground and Santana heard quiet noises coming from him. He didn't look like somebody taking drugs but there was definitely something wrong going on.

She stepped forward to see what it was when Blaine heard her footsteps and turned around. What Santana saw there, made her eyes grow wide and she let out a small gasp.

~ o ~

Blaine sneaked out of the apartment when he was sure that everybody else was asleep. Spending his days at Kurt's place wasn't good for him, he started getting weak again and had to get out, away from the concrete walls and into the green. Okay, it wasn't green at all but he needed fresh air and plants around him to not get sick again.

He slipped through the door soundlessly and headed towards the nearest park. It wasn't his usual place, just a smaller one, but he didn't have time to walk too far. Kurt could be awake any minute, finding himself alone in the bed and Blaine didn't want to lie to him again.

As soon as he reached the park, he took a few steps forward and kneeled down in front of a large tree, taking deep breaths. He felt energy running through his body and he smiled as he looked up at the starry sky. He stayed there for a few more minutes, enjoying the cold, quiet night that was so uncommon in New York.

He was about to stand up and walk back to Kurt when he felt the familiar feeling of his body changing back to its normal form. His eyes widened and looked down at himself nervously, not knowing what to do. How could he be such an idiot? He should have thought of this situation,. He changed back every single day aroung the same time, he knew that it would happen.

But he had completely forgotten about it.

There was a quiet sound behind his back and Blaine turned around quickly, afraid of what or who it could be. The person staning behind him wa ssomebody he didn't expect there at all.

"What the hell?"

Blaine opened his mouth to explain but he couldn't find the right words. He was in trouble and he had no idea how to get out of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last update in this year. Happy Holidays!**

Blaine opened his mouth to talk but then he closed it again. He had no idea how to explain this. Santana was standing in front of him, staring at him with wide eyes and there was no way that he could talk himself out of this. She must have seen him changing back into his fairy form. She knew the truth.

He took a deep breath and took a step towards the girl but she backed away hastily, raising her hands in front of her.

"Stay there!" she shouted.

"Don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you" Blaine said quietly but didn't move.

"What the hell are you?" Santana asked again.

Blaine sighed. He knew that he couldn't lie to her. She knew the truth of him and he had to explain everything before Santana could tell Kurt anything. It had to be Blaine who told Kurt what he was.

"I'm a fairy" he answered. "I know it must be scary for you but I'm not a bad guy. Let me explain, please."

"How is it possible?" Santana whispered. "Fairies don't exist."

"Not in this world, you're right" Blaine smiled.

"You want to tell me that you come from another world?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"That's right" Blaine nodded.

"I don't believe you" Santana said, coming out of the shock. "It's a trick, right? You know that I followed you and you want me to believe in... in this craziness. But I'm not an idiot."

"This is what I am" Blaine said and stepped closer. Luckily, Santana didn't move away from him. "This is all real. I came from another world and I wanted to live here because I like this city."

"What do you want from Kurt?" Santana asked.

"I love him" Blaine smiled. "I didn't want to get close to him first but I couldn't get him out of my head. I had to talk to him."

"Does he know about... this?" Santana asked, pointing at Blaine's wings.

"No. I haven't told him yet" Blaine said.

"You want to hurt him. Not just him, all of us" Santana said. "That's why you convinced him to live with us, right? Do you want to kill us or what?"

"No, no, of course not" Blaine said hastily. "Please, trust me. I don't want anything to happen to you. I just want to be with Kurt."

"I'm gonna tell him" Santana decided. "I'm gonna tell him everything, so he will know what a liar you are."

"Please, don't" Blaine said desperately. "I will tell him, I swear. Just give me some time."

"No" Santana said and turned to go back home. Blaine ran after her and caught her arm.

"Santana, please..."

"Let me go!" the girl screamed and freed her arm from Blaine's grasp.

"I can't let you ruin my chances" Blaine sighed heavily. He knew he shouldn't do this but Santana would run to Kurt and tell him everything. Blaine couldn't risk losing Kurt.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Santana asked with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Look into my eyes" Blaine said, using his power to make Santana look at him. When her eyes turned glassy, he continued. "You don't tell Kurt about me. You know who I am and you're completely fine with it."

"I'm completely fine with it" Santana muttered.

"You know that I love Kurt and you want us be together" Blaine said. "You don't hate me anymore."

"I don't hate you" Santana repeated.

"Great" Blaine smiled. "Now go home and act like nothing happened."

Santana nodded and turned around, walking back towards their apartment. Blaine waited for a few more minutes and followed her. He felt so guilty for doing this to the girl. But he had no chance. He was so close to telling Kurt the truth, he planned to do it the following day and his chances were better if nobody tried to stop him.

He sneaked back into the apartment and took another pill to make himself human again. Then he went into Kurt's room and lay down beside the boy, putting his arms around him. Kurt was sleeping peacefully, smiling slightly. Blaine stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. He loved Kurt and couldn't live without him, so he hoped that he would take the news well. He couldn't lose the boy.

~ o ~

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he found Blaine sleeping peacefully beside him. He smiled and got out of the bed to make breakfast for them. To his surprise, he found Santana in the kitchen, cooking.

"Good morning!" he greeted the girl and stepped closer to look at the food she was preparing. "Hm, this looks delicious."

"I'm making it for Blaine" Santana smiled.

"Excuse me?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. He thought that Santana hated the boy.

"I know that I was an idiot. Blaine is a good guy, he didn't deserve it. Do you think that he will forgive me?" Santana asked innocently.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. Santana could have hit her head or something because she was weird. Really weird.

"Oh, we're out of eggs. What should I do now?" Santana asked as she opened the door of the fridge. "I knew that I forgot something."

"Calm down, okay?" Kurt said when he saw how upset the girl was. "I want to go to the store anyway, I can buy some."

"That's so sweet. Thank you, Kurt" Santana smiled.

Okay, something was very wrong with her. Kurt went back into his room to change clothes and then talked to Rachel to look out for Santana while he was gone. He didn't want to leave the girl alone in the kitchen.

When he was ready, he grabbed his wallet and phone and stepped outside. They only needed a few things, hopefully he would be back in a few minutes and they could find out what had happened to Santana.

What he didn't know, a few people followed him in the shadows of the buildings.

~ o ~

Finding the witch was hard but in the end, Blaine showed them the right way. The boys had seen Blaine getting back into the apartment the previous night and waited at the building for the witch to come outside. The next morning, they saw him leave, so they followed him. They waited for him in front of the store, getting ready for the attack.

"Jeff, you sneak behind him when he gets closer" Wes whispered. "I will catch his legs. David, Nick, be ready."

The boys nodded and looked towards the store nervously. They were afraid of the witch but hoped that they would be able to catch him and drag him to their safe place. They had planned how to make him take off the spell from Blaine, so hopefully their friend would be free by the end of the day.

"He's there!" Jeff said when he saw Kurt as he stepped outside and started walking towards them.

"Go!" Nick said and watched his mate as he made his way behind Kurt. He just hoped that Jeff wouldn't be hurt.

When Kurt almost reached them, Jeff sprang into action. He grabbed the boy from behind and snapped a hand over his mouth before he could scream and alert somebody. Kurt was struggling in his hold but Wes was there, grabbing his legs as Jeff pulled the boy to his chest. Nick pulled a dark sack over his head, blinding the witch, so he couldn't hurt him while David grabbed his wrists and tied them together.

"Hurry!" Wes whispered and held Kurt's legs tighter to help David as he tied the boy's ankles. When they were ready, they dragged Kurt into the alley.

"Nick, Jeff, hold his arms" Wes said and with the help of his friends, they lifted Kurt into the air. The boy was still struggling and screaming but they were a lot stronger than him.

"Let's go before somebody notices us" David said and spread his wings, ready to fly away.

Kurt went still the moment they lifted him off his feet and started flying with him. He couldn't see what was happening to him but he should have known from the movements around him that they were in the air. The boys didn't take him far, they had found an empty warehouse a few days earlier and they chose that place to hide there with the witch.

"Tie him to the chair" Wes ordered when they arrived and put Kurt down.

Once his arms were free, Kurt tried to fight again but Wes and Jeff held his arms down while Nick held him from behind and David tied the boy's arms again. They secured his legs to the legs of the chair and stepped back, afraid of the witch's reaction. He was angry with them, they could tell and there was a chance that he would try to use his magic against them. They had to be careful.

"What now?" Jeff asked, his eyes never leaving Kurt.

"We should remove the sack" David replied.

"But what if he tries to kill us?" Nick asked, afraid.

"Where is the magic powder?" Wes asked.

Nick took out a small sack from his pocket and held it up.

"Good" Wes nodded. "Be ready."

He stepped closer to Kurt and grabbed the sack from his head. Kurt blinked rapidly as the strong light blinded him and looked around in confusion and fear. He tried to free himself but he was tied securely, he couldn't go away. There were four people standing in front of him, all of them looking strangely. They had pointed ears and wings and there was an unnatural glow around them. They didn't seem human.

"What do you want from me?" Kurt asked in a small voice. He was scared. These people had just grabbed him and taken him into this place.

"We know who you are" Wes said.

"I don't know what you mean. We don't know each other" Kurt said. As the boy stepped closer to him, Kurt frowned. He had seen him somewhere, as well as his friends. But where?

"Don't act like you're innocent. We know what you did to Blaine" Jeff growled.

Yeah, Kurt had seen them before. In Callbacks, when Blaine had run away. He had run away from these boys. But now they looked so strange. What had happened to them? And what was this thing about Blaine? Kurt didn't understand a word.

"I don't understand" he said desperately, blinking back his tears. "Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"We want you to take your spell off of Blaine, witch!" Wes said.

"What spell? What are you talking about?" Kurt asked. This couldn't be happening. He was kidnapped by these lunatics and he had no idea how to convince them to let him go.

"Don't act like you don't know what we're talking about" Jeff snarled.

"I really don't know!" Kurt said desperately. "I don't know who you are or what you want from Blaine but please, don't hurt me."

The boys looked at each other in confusion. They had expected curses and threats but the boy didn't even try to get free. He was crying, begging for them to let him go. Something wasn't right.

"We should try the powder" Jeff suggested. "He doesn't seem like he wants to talk."

"Yes, do it" Wes agreed.

Nick opened the sack he had in his hands and stepped closer to Kurt. The boy watched with wide eyes as Nick threw some of the powder over his head, waiting for something to happen. That's what the others were waiting for as well. They expected the witch to scream in pain and his skin turn angry red but nothing like that happened. Kurt stayed unmoving, blinking rapidly to fight back his tears as he looked from one boy to the other.

"It's not working" David hissed.

"I don't understand. If he was a witch, he should..." Wes started but he fell silent as he looked at Kurt, his eyes widening in recognition.

"He's not a witch" Nick said what they were all thinking.

"No, I'm not" Kurt said quietly, hoping that they would finally believe him and let him go.

"He's not a witch" Jeff muttered with wide eyes. "What are we going to do now?"

Kurt decided to remain silent when the others stepped away to talk about his fate. He could just hope that he would get out of this in one piece.

~ o ~

Blaine woke up to the feeling that something was wrong. He looked around in the room but couldn't find Kurt anywhere, so he dressed up quickly and went outside. He found Santana and Rachel in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Good morning" he greeted them. "Have you seen Kurt?"

"Yeah, he went down to grab a few things from the store" Rachel answered.

"Sit down, I made you breakfast" Santana smiled and put down a plate in front of Blaine. "I hope that you're hungry."

Blaine frowned as he looked at the girl. She was smiling at him and her eyes were still glassy from the previous night. He bit his lip nervously. He must have used a too strong spell on Santana and now she was acting weirdly because of it.

"Thank you, Santana, but I need to talk to Kurt first" Blaine smiled and tried to make eye contact to fix his mistake.

"No, no, no. You need to eat" Santana said and walked back to the counter before Blaine could do anything.

"I don't know what happened to her" Rachel whispered. "She's been acting like this since morning."

"When will Kurt come back?" Blaine asked, deciding to take care of one problem at first.

"He should be here. He went down almost an hour ago, I don't know what takes him so long" Rachel said.

"What? Why haven't you told me?" Blaine asked in concern. Now that he knew Kurt should have been back in the apartment, he felt that something bad had happened to him, that's why he had waken up to that feeling.

"Calm down, I'm sure he will be back... Blaine!"

Rachel ran after Blaine but the boy was already outside of the door.

Blaine ran down the stairs and outside to the cold, crowded street. He looked around frantically. He had no idea where to find Kurt but his bad feeling about him seemed to grow stronger. Kurt was in trouble. And he had no idea how to find him.

Suddenly, he felt an invisible force pulling him forward. He frowned but took a few steps forward. The feeling was stronger and stronger with every step he took and he started running. Soon, he felt Kurt's fear, so he knew he was close. Normally, he shouldn't have felt Kurt's feelings but the boy meant so much for him, they were connected, that's why he could feel him. And that's how he was able to find him.

He stopped in front of the warehouse, preparing himself for everything that could wait for him inside. It didn't matter what or who he had to fight, he would save Kurt.

~ o ~

"This is so wrong!" Nick said desperately.

"Calm down, we will find out what to do" Wes said.

"Really? We kidnapped a human! If the king finds out..."

Wes silenced Jeff with a glare. He knew that his friends were afraid, they had made a huge mistake after all, but there was a human they had to deal with first.

"We should make him forget" David suggested.

"I'm not sure we can. We're on Earth, we aren't strong enough for that without Blaine" Wes said.

"Blaine will never talk to us after this" Jeff shook his head.

"Would you calm down?" Wes growled.

"Look, guys, if you let me go, I swear I won't tell anyone" Kurt said quietly.

"See? Problem solved" Jeff smiled.

"He's lying, Jeff" Wes sighed, rubbing his forehead. "We should have known that he isn't a witch."

"But we thought that he was!" Nick replied. "We all agreed that something was wrong with Blaine."

"You were wrong."

All of them turned around sharply to face an angry looking Blaine standing behind them. Blaine pressed his lips together and made a fist with both of his hands as he looked at his friends. He could see Kurt behind them, sitting tied to a chair, crying. They better had a good explanation for this.

"Blaine, you're here" Jeff whispered.

"Of course I am. I felt that Kurt was in danger. Would you explain what's going on here?" Blaine asked.

"We thought that he bewitched you. We wanted to help you" Wes said.

"You're idiots. All of you!" Blaine growled and pushed them aside to get to Kurt. "Are you alright?"

"Blaine, what's going on here?" Kurt cried quietly.

"I'm going to tell you everything" Blaine said and freed Kurt, putting his arms around him. "I was so scared! I thought that something happened to you."

"They grabbed me when I stepped out of the store" Kurt explained. "They brought me here and talked about a spell. Blaine, I don't understand. Who are they and why do they look so weird?"

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and turned back to his friends.

"You had no right to do this to him. You had no right to come here and intervene. I have a new life now and don't want to do anything with you" Blaine said to his friends.

"But Blaine..." Jeff stepped closer to him but the low grown Blaine gave him made him step back.

"You hurt the man I love. I don't want to see you ever again" Blaine said and took Kurt's hand, leading him towards the door.

"This is crazy! What has he done to you? You're not like this!" Nick shouted.

"You're wrong, Nicholas" Blaine said quietly. "I lived my whole life doing what others expected from me. But I'm free now and I can do what I want. And what I want is to be with Kurt. That's all that matters for me."

"But-but he's just a human!" Jeff explained.

"He's a lot more. He's everything for me" Blaine said and pulled Kurt closer to his chest. The warm feeling inside of him told him that he was right.

The boy didn't say anything. He looked at Blaine, then back at the others. He didn't understand a thing. He couldn't wait to get out of here and ask Blaine about these people.

"Do you mean he's your mate? That's impossible!" Wes said in disbelief.

"He is. Believe it or not, I don't care. Just stay away from us" Blaine said and with a last glare towards his friends, he led Kurt out of the warehouse, leaving his friends in stunned silence.


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy New Year!**

It was snowing again but Kurt didn't notice it as he was led out of the warehouse, towards his apartment. Blaine kept his arm around him, afraid of Kurt getting sick in the cold. A part of Kurt wanted to shove his arm away and yell at the boy but the other part of him didn't want to let go of Blaine ever. It was strange. But the whole situation was strange. Kurt's head was spinning as he kept thinking about what had happened inside of the building. He didn't understand a thing. Blaine wasn't the boy who he knew and he was close to find out what or who he really was. The thought made him nervous. He loved Blaine and didn't want his image about him shatter. He wanted to get home and forget about the morning but he knew it was impossible. He had to hear the answers, no matter what they meant.

Blaine led him upstairs without saying a word and Kurt only realised that they were back home when Rachel threw her arms around him.

"Where have you been?" she asked in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Kurt answered weakly. "I just... I got lost."

"Lost?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This city is big, it happens sometimes" Blaine said, trying to convince Rachel that everything was fine.

"Sure" Rachel nodded hesitantly.

"Blaine, you're here!" Santana cried out happily when she saw him. "You ran away and didn't even taste the breakfast I made for you."

Blaine turned red as he felt both Rachel and Kurt's curious gaze on him. He had so much to explain and he had to do something with Santana as well. But first, he had to talk to Kurt.

"Would you guys excuse us? I have to talk to Kurt" he said.

"Of course" Rachel said, looking from one boy to the other. She knew that something had happened between them and they needed privacy. "Come on, Santana. We should... uhm... We should visit Elliott."

Santana seemed disappointed but in the end, she nodded and grabbed her coat as Rachel got ready to go. Kurt and Blaine didn't move from the living room as they were waiting for the girls to leave. Kurt was still lost in his thoughts and Blaine tried to figure out how to tell him the truth. When finally the girls were gone, Blaine stepped closer to Kurt and tried to grab his hand but Kurt pulled away sharply and took a step away from him. Blaine was close to tears. Kurt looked betrayed and hurt and he had every right to feel that way. Blaine had lied to him after all.

"You should sit down" Blaine said nervously and stepped to the couch.

Kurt didn't follow him at first, he kept his eyes on the floor and when Blaine was about to step to him again, making sure he was fine, Kurt raised his shaky hands and rubbed his eyes. When he looked up at Blaine again, he seemed somber and determined.

"Would you finally explain what the hell is going on?" he asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

"I will tell you everything, I swear" Blaine said.

"Go on" Kurt nodded and sat down, choosing the farthest chair from Blaine.

Blaine was about to cry. He could see how angry Kurt was, he had the right to do so of course but Blaine wanted this conversation to end happily. He still believed that they could be happy together.

"Where should I start..." he muttered to himself.

"Maybe with your weird looking friends. Or who you really are because from the craziness that happened in the past days, I'm not sure who you are anymore" Kurt said.

"You're right" Blaine said and sat down, looking down at his hands. "Kurt, I'm gonna tell you the truth about myself but it could be a little... overwhelming and maybe even a bit scary. But please, don't freak out. I'm still the boy you know."

Kurt had no idea what it meant but he nodded. Yes, he was mad, but the news Blaine was about to share with him couldn't be that bad. Maybe he had those strange friends and a few little secrets but he was a good guy. Right?

"So... I'm not an exchange student" Blaine started.

"I figured out" Kurt nodded.

"I come from another land, it was true but... this land is a lot farther than Ireland" Blaine said.

"Blaine, just say it out straight. Who are you?" Kurt asked.

"I'm a fairy" Blaine said.

He waited for Kurt to say something. He expected more questions, he expected him to freak out but what Kurt did was totally surprising. He started laughing.

"Okay, this was a really good joke but now you should really tell me the truth" Kurt said.

"It's true! I'm a fairy and I come from another dimension!" Blaine explained.

"I'm not a small child, Blaine. I don't believe in fairies" Kurt replied.

Blaine sighed. Of course Kurt didn't believe him. He had to do something to show Kurt that he told him the truth.

Show...

He wasn't sure he could make the effect of the pill disappear, he had never tried before. But he hoped his magic was strong enough to turn back, so Kurt could see his true self.

"I'm gonna show you. Just... give me a minute" Blaine said and stood up again. He closed his eyes and focused all of his power to make himself look fairy again.

He could feel when it happened. He could feel the pain radiating through his back as his wings grew out again, he could feel his whole body change and the strong wave of power that told him he was in his true form again. He opened his eyes and looked at Kurt.

The boy was now on his feet, he backed away into the corner of the room with his hands over his heart. He opened his mouth but closed it without saying a word, he reached out towards Blaine but pulled his hand back almost instantly.

"Don't be afraid of me, Kurt" Blaine said gently. "I'm still the boy you know."

It was the second when Kurt's mind decided that it was too much for him for one day. He had been kidnapped, dragged into a warehouse by strangers – fairies! - and his boyfriend was a fairy as well with wings and pointed ears and everything he believed was just a myth. Before he could do or say anything, his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed.

"Kurt!"

~ o ~

Lorelle was sitting in the huge garden under her favourite tree, listening to the sounds of the nature. The tree was a gift from her husband the day when Blaine had been born, it had grown with her son and now was towering over her, keeping the strong light of the sun away from the queen. Lorelle spent most of her days here under the tree since her husband had come to her the other day, telling her that they had detected Blaine's magic on the Earth. The Earth... A place far away from here, full of danger and her only son was there, alone. Lorelle was so worried, she couldn't think about anything but the boy.

Drake had sent his soldiers to find Blaine, of course, but it had been days ago. They hadn't gotten anything since then which meant they still hadn't found the prince. It wasn't a suprise, though. Blaine was somewhere in New York, a huge city on Earth and they didn't know his exact position. Who knew how long they had to wait for his return.

Lorelle hugged the book she was holding tighter to her chest. It was Blaine's favourite book, the one about a world without magic, where humans lived their short but peaceful lives without having concerns the fairies had. Blaine had dreamt about that world a lot. When he had been younger, he had told his mother several times that he would travel to that world one day to see if the book was right. Lorelle had thought that it was just a dream of a child, she had never taken it seriously. She should have. Because that was where her son had run away and they could have found him easier if she had paid attention back then. But she hadn't. Blaine had been just a silly little boy and Lorelle had never thought he would be capable of leaving like this.

"You're doing this again."

Lorelle looked up to find her husband standing a few feet away from her, smiling sadly.

"Anything new?" she asked hopefully.

"Not yet" Drake answered.

Lorelle looked down, sighing sadly. Another day without her son. She wasn't sure she was able to take more.

"But I got word from the guards. Blaine used his magic again and they know in which part of the city he is. They will find him in no time" Drake smiled and kneeled down beside his wife to hug her. "He will be back soon."

"I just hope he's alright" Lorelle said, blinking back her tears. She felt somewhat relieved now that she knew her son was going to be back soon.

"He is. I can feel it" Drake said and kissed his wife. Even if he was angry with Blaine, he was his father, he was worried sick about his only son.

~ o ~

Blaine was able to catch Kurt before he could have hit his head onto the hard floor. He pulled the boy into his arms and brought him into his room, laying him down gently. Then he waited for Kurt to wake up. He had assumed that Kurt would freak out but he got scared when the boy collapsed in front of him. Was he really that scary? It couldn't be good...

Kurt opened his eyes half an hour later, when Blaine was ready to freak out. He blinked a few times, looking at the ceiling but then he moved his gaze and looked straight at Blaine. Kurt shrieked and pushed himself into a sitting position, moving so fast that he almost fell from the bed.

"Hey. You're okay" Blaine smiled.

"You... you..." Kurt took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, hoping that it was just a weird dream. Unfortunately, when he opened his eyes again, he found Blaine, the _fairy_ Blaine, sitting in the other side of the bed. "You're a fairy."

"I am" Blaine nodded.

"You're a fairy" Kurt muttered with wide eyes.

Blaine thought that Kurt must have been in shock and he needed some more time.

"I'm gonna bring you water" Blaine said and stood up.

When he got back a minute later, he found Kurt where he had left him, curled up on the bed, facing him with wide eyes.

"Please, don't be scared. I know it must be too much for you but I won't hurt you. Okay?" Blaine said slowly.

Kurt nodded and took the water from him, taking small sips.

"Santana was right" Kurt decided. "You're a drug dealer and you gave me something, that's why I'm hallucinating. It will go away soon."

"Kurt, I'm not a drug dealer" Blaine smiled. "This is all real."

"Fairies don't exist" Kurt said.

"Yes, we do" Blaine disagreed. "In another world."

Kurt drank some more water and stood up from the bed. He walked to Blaine and reached out to touch his wings.

"What are you doing?" Blaine smiled.

"They seem real..." Kurt said.

"They are" Blaine said.

"How is it possible?" Kurt muttered.

"I come from another world" Blaine started. "I visited your world once and I liked it, so I ran away from home and moved in here."

"How can you be so... human like sometimes?" Kurt asked.

"I use magic pills" Blaine said and pulled out the small sack from his pocket. "I take one and it makes me human for one day."

"Why did you run away?" Kurt asked next.

Blaine sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"My life was complicated back there. My parents wanted me to marry someone I hated and when the day of the wedding came, I freaked out. I ran to my friend who had brought me here earlier and asked for his help. I left as soon as I had the pills. And I don't want to go back" Blaine explained.

Kurt thought about the conversation Blaine had had with the other fairies.

"They're searching for you" he frowned. "Why do they want you to go back?"

"My father's the king" Blaine said quietly.

"Wait. You're a fairy prince?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"The one and only" Blaine laughed but stopped when he saw the disbelief in Kurt's eyes. "I'm serious, Kurt. My father, Drake Anderson is the fairy king. I'm his only heir. I was supposed to marry this man, Sebastian, because we're in war with a powerful witch. We needed the alliance with them and my parents thought it would be the best to marry him as well."

"So you have a fiancé in another dimension" Kurt muttered, slowly processing the informations.

"I don't love him" Blaine said. "I only love you."

"And what did you want with all of this?" Kurt asked. "When did you want to tell me? God, how did you get into my life? Was it all a trick?"

"Yeah..."

Kurt jumped up and Blaine followed him quickly, grabbing his arm.

"Please, let me explain" he begged.

"Was there anything true about you?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Yes. I love you. I've loved you from the first sight and yes, I made wrong steps, I enchanted a few people so I could spend more time with you, but my feelings were always real" Blaine said.

"What do you mean 'enchanted'?" Kurt asked in fear.

"I might have used some magic to get into NYADA" Blaine said slowly.

"What?" Kurt gasped.

"Because I wanted to spend my days with you!" Blaine explained.

"What else?" Kurt asked.

"I used some magic on Santana as well" Blaine admitted. "She saw me yesterday and I didn't want her to tell you about me before I could do so."

"I don't even know you" Kurt said with wide eyes, fighting against Blaine to free his arm. "You lied to me. You hurt my friend! How were you able to do this?"

"I'm gonna make it better" Blaine said desperately. "I'm gonna heal Santana. I-I can quit from school just please, please, forgive me."

Kurt pressed his eyes together to not cry. It was so much. It was too much for him. He shook his head and looked up at Blaine again.

"No" he said.

"Because I'm a fairy?" Blaine asked.

"No" Kurt said sadly. "I could accept... this if you had been honest to me from the first minute. But relationships are about trust, Blaine. And I can't trust you anymore."

As those words left Kurt's lips, Blaine's world shattered into a million pieces.

~ o ~

Sue Sylvester wanted nothing but a peaceful night, sitting in front of the fireplace, drinking vine and imagining how she would destroy the fairy kingdom. She had gotten a riport from Karofsky earlier that day, telling her that they were still waiting for the prince to appear in the park. Sue didn't know if she should be angry because the trolls still hadn't found the prince or happy because they were a step closer to Blaine. She was getting ipatient, she could feel it. The prince hid from them pretty well, she expected him to be caught by now but it didn't mean she would give up. No, Sue Sylvester never gave up.

"Mistress!" Becky rushed into the room without knocking.

"Becky, I told you a million times. Knock before you step inside!" Sue growled.

"I'm sorry, Mistress, but this is important" Becky said.

Sue sat up straight in her armchair.

"Did we get news from the trolls?" she asked.

"No. But you have a visitor" Becky answered.

Sue groaned in exasperation.

"Tell them to come back tomorrow" she ordered.

"He said that it's important, Mistress" Becky answered.

"Who is it?" Sue asked, angry from being disturbed.

"Sebastian Smythe" Becky answered.

Sue's eyes widened the slightest. Sebastian Smythe was the fiancé of the prince. What did he want here?

"Send him to me" Sue said.

Becky nodded and disappeared from the room. A few minutes later she came back with Sebastian who was dressed in a black cloak.

"That's certainly a surprise" Sue said when Sebastian stepped closer to her. "What are you doing here, Lord Smythe?"

"Lady Sylvester" Sebastian bowed. "I came with an offer I'm sure you would like."

"An offer from the prince's fiancé? I'm not sure I'm interested" Sue replied.

"You will be" Sebastian said and sat down into an armchair next to the fire. "I know that you're looking for the prince."

"Everybody's looking for the prince" Sue said.

"But the two of us wants him for the same reason" Sebastian said. "We both want the end of the Anderson regime and we can do it with the prince in our hands."

"Why should I trust you?" Sue asked.

"Because you don't have another option" Sebastian answered. "You can't get inside the castle, so you can't have the informations I have. On the other hand, I need your help because I can't leave without being noticed. We need each other."

Sue remained silent for a minute, considering the offer.

"Let's say I'm willing to work with you" she said slowly. "What do I get in return? Because if you said the truth, I guess you want to rule the kingdom yourself."

"That's right" Sebastian nodded. "I would be the king but I would allow you and your witches to use dark magic without being punished for it."

"That's not enough" Sue said. "I want the half of the kingdom."

"Why would I give you half of the kingdom? All you will do is catch the prince, the biggest part of the job is mine" Sebastian reasoned.

"I can catch him on my own, I don't need your help" Sue said. "And once I have him, I will be strong enough to take over the kingdom without your help."

"I won't be so sure. Blaine's magic is strong, maybe even stronger than yours. You will need me" Sebastian said.

"What is your plan?" Sue asked.

"We bring the prince back and convince him to marry me. Once the ceremony is over and we're back in our chamber, we kill Blaine and take over the kingdom" Sebastian explained.

"Interesting idea" Sue said.

"Nobody's expecting it from me. I made the whole family trust me" Sebastian said.

"I have one condition" Sue said int he end. "I want to kill King Drake myself."

"As you wish, my Lady" Sebastian smiled. He couldn't wait for the day of his coronation.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of work to finish and forgot to update this story... But hopefully you will like it.**

Kurt hugged his pillow tighter to his chest. His tears were flowing endlessly from his eyes and he wanted nothing but wake up from this nightmare. He still wished that this day was just a dream, that he would wake up soon with Blaine by his side. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to happen.

Once he had been able to think straight, he had called Rachel and asked her to bring Santana back home. Blaine had changed her back in a second and once Santana had been her old self, she had started cursing in Spanish and literally kicked Blaine out. Even if it had hurt like hell, Kurt knew that she had been right. Blaine had used magic on her and it was something Santana would never forget, Kurt was sure.

Unable to listen to them any longer, Kurt had moved back into his room. He could still hear Santana as she had told Rachel everything she knew about Blaine. Rachel had come to him later, she had wanted to talk to Kurt but the boy sent her away, telling her that he needed time.

That was true, his head was spinning and he had to think about his decision. He was afraid that he did something wrong, he felt like he shouldn't have sent Blaine away but he was hurt and felt betrayed. Blaine had lied to him this whole time and he wasn't sure anything from their life was true. What if it was just Blaine's magic that had made him fall in love with the boy? What if nothing had been real from their relationship?

Kurt took a shaky breath and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He unlocked it and looked at the picture they had taken a few days earlier in his room. They had been so happy then. He felt a stab of pain in his chest as he looked into those beautiful hazel eyes. Blaine's original eye color was a lot brighter, more like gold, but even in his human form he seemed amazing.

He still couldn't believe that fairies and everything else he had thought was just imagination existed. It seemed so unreal. Even after meeting Blaine and his friends, he couldn't truly believe in them. In his whole life, he hadn't believed in anything supernatural, it was against everything he had been taught. Maybe it was really a dream and he would wake up soon.

He closed his eyes and waited for the darkness to come and bring him back into reality. It never came, though. He stayed lying on his bed, crying silently, wishing desperately that it was just a dream.

~ o ~

Blaine's life was over, he knew it. Kurt didn't want to see him again and he had no idea what he would do without the boy. He loved Kurt more than anybody and just couldn't imagine his future without Kurt being there by his side.

He had screwed up, he knew it. He should have told Kurt everything the first time they had met and then maybe... maybe Kurt would be able to trust him. He had been such an idiot. He had been so afraid of Kurt's reaction that he had made mistake after mistake, he had done things that were forbidden for fairies, everything just to be the man Kurt wanted. It had been easier to pretend that Kurt needed him this way than telling him the truth.

Blaine should have known that Kurt would be angry with him but what he had said cut right into Blaine's heart.

 _I can't trust you anymore._

Of course he couldn't trust Blaine anymore. In Kurt's eyes, Blaine was a liar who sneaked into his life and hurt his friend. Gods, what if Kurt thought that he had done the same to him? No wonder he had sent Blaine away. He should have been scared of him.

Blaine fell to his knees and run his fingers through his hair. It was dark outside but the sun would be up soon. He had to figure out where to go if he didn't want anybody to see him, but he wasn't sure he wanted to hide any longer. He should just stay there, kneeling in the middle of the street, waiting for a human to find him. What would they do to him? Would they lock him up? Would they experiment on him? He would be good for something at least.

One thing was sure, he didn't want to go home. He couldn't leave the world where Kurt existed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to come back again. If he wanted to stay alive, he had to believe that maybe one day, Kurt would be able to forgive him and they could forget this madness. But was it possible after the previous night?

~ o ~

"It was all your fault!"

Jeff groaned in frustration and turned away from the others. Of course, they blamed him for everything, even if it wasn't just his idea to kidnap Kurt. But once Blaine had left with the boy, Wes had started his long speech about Jeff being careless and he and David had agreed that Jeff had ruined everything.

"Leave him alone. It was just as our fault as his" Nick said gently. Jeff smiled at his mate. Nick was an amazing person, he cared about him and his friends, and he never got into fights.

"He forgot to tell us that tiny little detail that Blaine found his mate" Wes said.

"I didn't know!" Jeff said in frustration. "He didn't tell me about that boy. Believe me, I would have told you."

"It doesn't matter" Nick said and rubbed his forehead. He wanted to end this fight, it was pointless. "What's done is done. We need to find Blaine and apologise."

"He doesn't want to see us" David reasoned.

"He was angry with us but I'm sure that he would forgive us" Nick said.

"Nick's right. Blaine's our friend, he wouldn't be angry with us forever" Jeff said.

"How are we supposed to find him?" Wes asked.

"We could go back to that house. If he's still with his mate, we will find him there" Nick said.

"Good idea, honey" Jeff smiled.

They were only halfway to the door when it opened. All of the fairies froze, afraid of being caught by a human. To their surprise, the person who stepped through the door was Blaine.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" David asked in surprise.

"You're back!" Jeff said happily.

Blaine looked up at his friends and they fell silent immediately. Blaine looked aweful and they could tell he had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked and stepped closer to Blaine to hug him.

"I didn't know where to go... I-I don't want to go home with you but..." Blaine stuttered.

"What happened?" Wes asked and he walked closer to Blaine as well.

"I screwed up" Blaine said. "I-I lied to him and he said... he-he said that he couldn't trust me anymore."

Blaine had no idea how he had ended up here with his friends again. He was still angry with them but for some reason, his legs had brought him back to this place instead of Kurt's home.

"Tell us everything" Nick said. Blaine's words didn't make any sense for him.

Blain nodded and walked to the closest chair to sit down. His friends followed him and sat down around him, ready to hear what he had been through since his arrival.

Blaine told them everything. He talked about his relationship with Kurt, all the lies he had told the other boy, the reason why he had run away the first time he had seen his friends in this world, everything. Once Blaine was finished, he looked around carefully, waiting for a response but nothing came. All the others were looking at him with wide eyes, unable to believe that Blaine had been so stupid. He had broken several laws and it was all for nothing since Kurt didn't even want to talk to him.

"So... what do you think?" Blaine asked after a few minutes.

"You're crazy!" Jeff said since his friends still wasn't ready to talk. "You know that we can't use our magic against humans! This is dangerous! You could have hurt someone!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Blaine asked.

"You should have told him the truth" Nick said quietly.

"What? I should have gone to him and said _'Hey! I'm Blaine, the fairy prince from another dimension. I was supposed to get married but left my fiancé without a word because I saw you the other day and fell in love with you. Oh, and you're my mate by the way'_ " Blaine said sarcastically. "Even after being together for so long, he didn't believe me at first. Hell, he fainted when he saw me!"

"You're right, there's no good way to tell him this but I think he feels betrayed right now. He thought that he knew you but you're a completely other person" Nick said.

"So that's it?" Blaine asked desperately. "I finally found my mate but I won't be able to be with him because I made a mistake?"

"Give him some time" Jeff said. "I mean, if I found out that Nick was a troll, I would be devastated first but I love him too much to break up with him for looking different."

"Thanks" Nick said, not knowing if he should punch or kiss Jeff for his statement.

"I love you, honey, no matter what" Jeff smiled.

"You think I still have a chance with Kurt?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"If he loves you, he will come to see you" Jeff said without hesitation.

"Give him some time" Nick advised. "That's a lot to take in. Let him think and when he's ready, let him get to know your real self."

"Slowly" Wes added.

"Oh, and don't lie to him again" Jeff continued.

"Okay. I can do that" Blaine nodded. His conversation with his friends gave him hope that maybe he still had a chance to be happy with Kurt.

"It will be fine" David said and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Jeff looked at his friend and a smile appeared on his face as he came up with the perfect plan how to help Blaine.

~ o ~

Kurt spent the whole next day alone in his room. The girls came to him several times to ask if he was fine and he tried to be as reassuring as he could, telling them that he was perfectly okay. It was far from the truth, though, and the others knew it, but they decided to give Kurt some time to think.

When the night came, Santana convinced Rachel to go out clubbing and give Kurt some alone time. Rachel was hesitant at first but luckily, she agreed to go with Santana. Kurt was incredibly grateful for that. He could walk around the apartment without being afraid of the others' curious looks, he could sit down onto the couch, remembering every moment he and Blaine had had there. He could lie down in his room, crying silently. He still wasn't sure he had made the right decision. He missed Blaine so much and he wasn't sure if he could get over him. Blaine was perfect for him, he was kind, gentle and funny, he was everything Kurt had ever wanted. But the wound the boy had left on his heart was still fresh and it hurt badly.

"Wow, your place's amazing!"

Kurt opened his eyes and sat up on his bed to look at the other person in the room. He didn't dare move. He had no idea what the other wanted, if he wanted to hurt him or not.

"How-how..." Kurt stuttered. He was sure that he had locked the door when the girls had left.

"You left your window open" Jeff winked and showed Kurt his beautiful blue wings. The boy gasped and backed away from him.

"What do you want from me?" Kurt asked in fear, remembering his last encounter with Jeff very well.

"I want to talk with you" Jeff said and to Kurt's horror, he sat down onto his bed. "About Blaine."

"Did he ask you to come and talk to me?" Kurt asked, his voice shaking.

"No" Jeff smiled. "Blaine's a gentleman. He respects your choice and will wait for you as long as he has to."

"Then why are you here?" Kurt frowned.

"I guess he didn't explain the situation too well" Jeff said.

"He told me everything" Kurt muttered and looked down.

"I don't think so" Jeff said gently. "From what he told us, he didn't explain to you how things in our world work, right?"

Kurt sighed and shook his head. He didn't know much abut the real Blaine, just that he was a fairy prince and had a fiancé back home. He hadn't given him the chance to explain more.

"Blaine's the only child of the king, the heir of the kingdom. His childhood was really hard. King Drake's a serious man and he kept Blaine on a short leash" Jeff said. "You may not know, but we're in war with a really strong witch who wants the kingdom all for herself. We've lost a lot of people, so the king came up with a possible solution. He wanted an alliance with the Smythes, another strong clan in our world. I don't know how it works here but in our place, it mostly means arranged marriage."

"So the king wanted to sacrifice his own son?" Kurt asked, feeling bad for Blaine.

"Yes. But Sebastian's a terrible person. There was no chance that Blaine would be able to fall in love with him, he couldn' even be near his fiancé. On the day of the wedding, Blaine came to me. He was so desperate, he told me that he hated Sebastian and asked for my help to get out of our world before it was too late" Jeff explained.

"Did you help him?" Kurt asked.

"Yes" Jeff sighed. "I know it was crazy and I hope that the king would never find out or else I will spend the rest of my life in prison, but Blaine's my friend and I couldn't see him hurt. I had to help him."

Kurt looked up and smiled. He was glad Blaine had such good friends.

"Why did he run away when he saw you in the club?" Kurt asked.

"He was afraid that we would bring him home and he can't see you again" Jeff smiled. "The idiot forgot that he was the strongest from all of us, we can't bring him home unless he wants to go."

"I'm sure that he would find somebody else" Kurt said, the words cutting into his heart painfully.

"He won't. You're the one for him" Jeff replied.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"It's Blaine's job to explain this to you, not mine" Jeff said. "One thing is for sure, Blaine loves you with all of his heart and he blames himself for ruining everything with you."

Kurt nodded. He loved Blaine as well but wasn't sure if he was ready to see him again. Jeff made him see the reasons behind Blaine's choices but it didn't mean that he could forget every lie Blaine had told him.

"Are you ready?" Jeff asked and stood up.

"Ready for what?" Kurt frowned.

"For your first real flight" Jeff answered and climbed out of the window.

Kurt shrieked and rushed to the window when the fairy jumped out, afraid that he would end on the ground. But to Kurt's surprise, Jeff reappeared in front of him a second later, laughing at Kurt's stunned expression. He was staring and Jeff's wings that were moving rapidly behind him to keep him up in the air.

"Are you coming with me?" Jeff asked and reached out a hand towards Kurt.

And Kurt had no idea if he should take it.

~ o ~

The others were playing a weird human game but Blaine didn't pay attention. He hadn't even seen when Jeff had walked out of the house, whispering something to Nick who had smiled at him reassuringly. Blaine was lost in his thoughts and daydreams about Kurt, he didn't see or hear anything around him. With a hand over his heart, he imagined what they would have done now if he hadn't told Kurt about himself. They would spend the night in Kurt's room after watching a romantic movie, they would kiss and hug each other and whisper into each other's ears. He would tell Kurt a million times that he loved him, he would promise to be faithful, to spend the eternity with him. In another daydream, he would go back to the moment when he had met Kurt and tell him the truth from the first moment. Kurt would think that he was crazy but believe him eventually, after seeing everything Blaine kept secret from him.

Blaine sighed and closed his eyes. He missed Kurt so much. Kurt was his everything, it felt like even breathing was too hard without Kurt being there with him. It was like his heart had been torn out of his chest and he was dying slowly.

"Hey, guys! I'm back!"

Blaine didn't look up when he heard Jeff's voice. He heard the faint noises in the background, he heard the excitement in their voices but he was so upset that he didn't care. Blaming himself for his mistakes was more important. He needed the pain, he deserved it.

But the pain seemed to lessen and the room became brighter with every passed second. He felt a familiar presence but it didn't make any sense. Maybe he was imagining things now. Maybe it was the first sign that he was going crazy. He even felt Kurt's warm hand on his shoulder, it was almost real.

"Blaine, look at me."

And he heard Kurt's voice. It seemed kind and gentle, as in the reality.

"Blaine, please, look at me."

Blaine raised his head and looked into those beautiful blue eyes he had missed so much. It didn't make any sense, though. Why would Kurt be here?

"Kurt?" he whispered.

Kurt smiled at him and took his hand.

"I'm here" Kurt said.

"But... how?" Blaine asked, still afraid that it was just a cruel dream.

"Let's say a fairy appeared outside my window and offered me a flight" Kurt smiled. "I couldn't say no for such an opportunity."

Blaine smiled at him. Kurt seemed pale and tired but he didn't look angry anymore.

"It's amazing" Blaine agreed. "When you're in the air and everything seems so far away... It's like..."

"...You're free" Kurt cut in.

"Right" Blaine nodded.

Kurt looked around awkwardly. The other fairies stayed away from them but they kept their eyes on the couple.

"Uhm... can we go outside?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, of course" Blaine said and got to his feet.

He wanted to hold Kurt's hand but wasn't sure if the boy was fine with it. So he stayed but kept his hands in his pockets. They walked out of the building and stopped. Neither of them said a word, Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt and watched as the boy ran eyes up and down on Blaine's body. He wasn't used to see the boy like this, with wings and pointed ears, with bright golden eyes and an unnatural glow around him. Blaine could tell that Kurt was still uncomfortable around him.

"Do you want me to take a pill, so I would look human?" Blaine offered.

Kurt shook his head immediately.

"No. I-I should get used to your real form" Kurt said.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry" Blaine said, unable to hold it back any longer. "I was such an idiot, I hurt you and your friend, I-I lied to you, Gods, I did everything I shouldn't have. I know that you hate me right now and you're perfectly right, I deserve to..."

Blaine couldn't finish his babble as Kurt grabbed his neck and kissed him. When the boy pulled away, the fairy was left completely speechless.

"You're right. You were an idiot and you should have told me everything a lot earlier. I hate lies, so if you don't want to be kicked out again, you better don't lie to me again" Kurt said.

"Wait... does it mean..." Blaine couldn't finish his sentence. He was afraid that Kurt would reject him again.

"Let's say that fairy made me see the real you and what he told me just strengthened my feelings for you" Kurt explained.

"I guess I owe Jeff one" Blaine smiled.

"He's a good friend of yours" Kurt said. "He explained why you left your home and how you ended up here. And he said that you loved me."

"I do" Blaine said without hesitation. "I love you, Kurt, with all of my heart."

"If that's true, and I hope you wouldn't lie to me in this, we should make it a try" Kurt said.

"Really?" Blaine asked hopefully, blinking hard to fight back his tears.

"To be honest, I knew that you were... extraordinary" Kurt said. "This fairy thing is still a lot to take in and I need some more time to get used to it but... I would like to start it over again."

"Anything you want" Blaine said.

Kurt smiled and offered his right hand for Blaine to take it.

"Hi! I'm Kurt Hummel, lead singer of Pamela Lansbury" Kurt said.

Blaine laughed and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Blaine Anderson, fairy prince" Blaine said, playing his role.

"It's nice to meet you, Blaine" Kurt said. "I can't wait to get to know you."

"Me-me neither" Blaine whispered. He felt like he was the happiest person of the world.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the new chapter, enjoy! It wasn't in the first version but I wanted to write a date like this. I hope you will like it.**

 **You can find the explanation for Blaine's pills in this one, too, but you have to wait for the rest.**

Since agreeing to start over with Blaine, Kurt's life was perfect again. Well, almost perfect. He didn't dare bring Blaine home again, not after everything that had happened to Santana, but he tried to talk to her and Rachel one night after dinner. He was careful with the news but couldn't hide his happiness from them – and that was when everything went wrong.

Santana was outraged and threatened Kurt to lock him up if he didn't break up with Blaine again. Kurt hoped that Rachel was on his side but she agreed with Santana. Both of the girls were afraid of Blaine and didn't want to see him again.

It made Kurt feel so bad. He didn't want to choose any of them, he wanted Blaine and his friends as well. But it seemed almost impossible. He was sad most of the times and desperately tried to find a solution to make everything better. Blaine noticed it too, and when Kurt didn't talk, he decided to ask him.

"Why are you so sad?" Blaine asked one day when they were sitting in their favourite café. It had turned out that Blaine's friends had a large amount of magic pills and Blaine 'borrowed' a few of them, so he was able to get out with Kurt without being noticed by anyone. He didn't take them every day anymore since Kurt had realised that the pills made Blaine sick or at least he was in pain every time he changed back. He was worried about the boy, so they mostly stayed somewhere safe where Blaine could be in his original form.

"I'm thinking about the girls..." Kurt sighed.

"Do you want me to talk to them?" Blaine offered.

"Oh, no. It would make things worse" Kurt groaned. "Ah, why is it so hard? I just want to be with you and have my friends at the same time? Why doesn't it work?"

Blaine sighed and looked away. The only reason why Kurt's friends hated him was that he had lied to all of them. He and Kurt had agreed not to talk about the past anymore but they couldn't ask the others to pretend as if nothing had happened, especially Santana who had been compelled for almost two days.

"It will be fine" Blaine said finally, hoping that his words would come true soon.

"I'm sorry I ruined our date. I promise I won't talk about them anymore" Kurt said and took Blaine's hand in his.

"Let's talk about your plans for tonight then" Blaine smiled.

"I don't have plans for tonight" Kurt replied.

"That's great because I want to show you something" Blaine smiled.

"Do I have to worry?" Kurt asked carefully.

"Nah, of course not" Blaine smiled. "I just..." He looked around and leaned closer to Kurt. "I want to show you my world."

"You want to bring me back to your home?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"No, that's not what I meant. I want to show you how fairies live" Blaine explained.

"Oh" Kurt breathed. He was fine with Blaine being a fairy but he certainly wasn't ready to see his home. "That's-that's fine."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked in concern. "I can pretend to be a human if it's too much for you..."

"No, I really want to see... well, whatever fairies do" Kurt said. They hadn't really talked about fairies except from Blaine's family and friends, and even in those conversations they avoided themes like wings or magic. A part of Kurt still tried to see Blaine as a human boy and was afraid of the truth.

"You will love it" Blaine said excitedly and his skin started glowing as he smiled at Kurt.

"We should go" Kurt said hastily when he saw the change and grabbed Blaine's hand. They had to get out of the café before somebody could see them.

"I hate this" Blaine said when they were safe behind the building. "I don't want to hide and live in fear. I want to enjoy every single second of the day with you without growing wings in the middle of a crowded place."

"We will find a solution" Kurt reassured him but didn't look into Blaine's eyes.

Sometimes he thought about their future but it made him upset every time. He knew that Blaine couldn't take his pills much longer, he wouldn't even have them once his supply was gone. Blaine made it clear that he didn't want to move back home and as they knew, they could only get these pills from the other world. It meant that once the pills were gone, they had to figure out where to hide Blaine while Kurt tried to live his usual life as well. Blaine would be locked up in their apartment for most of the time while Kurt could live for his dreams. They would meet after work, eat dinner together, watch a movie – at home because nobody could see Blaine – and sleep together. In the morning, Kurt would go back to the real life and Blaine would be left home alone again. It would be the last thing he wished for Blaine.

"Meet me in front of your apartment. After sunset" Blaine said and with one last kiss, he pulled away from Kurt. His body started transforming back and he had to leave.

"I will be there" Kurt nodded and smiled at Blaine, although he felt like he was about to cry.

~ o ~

Blaine was late. Kurt had been waiting for him for over half an hour and he started getting worried. Blaine was rarely late and it always meant something really bad. He took out his phone and called Blaine's number but he could only reach the answering machine. He shook his head and muttered under his breath in frustration. He knew that Blaine hated electronics and forgot way too often to charge his phone but this time it could have meant that something was wrong with him.

"Come on, Blaine, where are you?" he muttered.

When Kurt finally decided to visit Blaine in the house where he was staying with the other fairies, Blaine stepped out from the alley across the street.

"Finally!" Kurt sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, our neighbours are having a party outside of their house and it was hard to sneak out without them noticing me" Blaine explained.

"That's why you have your phone" Kurt sighed. "You should have called me to go over."

"That would have been a lot easier" Blaine agreed, finally remembering the evil little device he kept in his pocket.

"Next time, call me" Kurt said. "I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you because of me."

"Hey, I can take care of myself" Blaine said and pulled Kurt closer to him to kiss him. "So, Kurt Hummel, are you ready for a night you will never forget?"

"What do you have in your mind?" Kurt smiled.

"You will see" Blaine winked.

Blaine insisted that they should walk but it made Kurt nervous. It was New York after all, and even after sunset, a lot of people were on the streets. He was afraid that somebody would notice them but when he told Blaine his fear, the fairy just smiled and reassured him that everything would be fine. As they reached a crowded street, Kurt understood what Blaine meant. The boy wore a long thick coat that covered most of his body and when they stepped into the street, Blaine pulled up his hood and borrowed Kurt's dark gloves. This way, nobody could see his glowing skin and his wings remained hidden under the coat as well.

"Good idea" Kurt smiled.

"I would have taken a pill but for what I want to show you, I need my fairy form" Blaine explained.

"Okay, I'm really curious now" Kurt said.

"You will like my surprise" Blaine said excitedly and tightened his grip on Kurt's hand.

They were mostly silent as they made their way towards their destination. Blaine hadn't come near this place for a very long time but they needed privacy and the closeness of nature, so it would be the best place to stay. It had everything he wanted to show Kurt.

"Central Park?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! I... uhm... Look, it's hard to explain, so I want to show it first, okay? Let's go further between the trees" Blaine said.

"I hope you didn't bring me here to get into my pants, Anderson" Kurt smiled.

"Uhm... what?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Nothing" Kurt shook his head. Blaine most certainly wans't that kind of boy.

"We're here" Blaine said and let go of Kurt's hand.

Kurt looked around in confusion. They were in the middle nowhere with nothing but trees around them. It was dark, so Kurt could barely see anything but Blaine and a few thick branches.

"I'm confused" he said uncertainly.

"I thought we could have a picnic" Blaine explained.

"Here?" Kurt asked with wide eyes. It was too dark and cold for a picnic outside.

"You will like it. Trust me" Blaine said.

He stepped away from Kurt and pulled a few sacks out from under his coat. He had most of his supplies and had asked his friends to give him what he needed, so he could show Kurt everything he needed to know. Blaine could see Kurt shivering, so he decided to start with the fire.

"The elements are our friends" Blaine started. "Our job as fairies is to protect the nature and we have some very cool powers in return. For example this."

He opened one of his sacks and to Kurt' surprise, he pulled out a handful of _fire_ from it. It didn't seem like the fire Kurt knew. It was white and didn't seem too hot, Blaine could hold it in his hands without burning himself.

"Ho-How?" Kurt stuttered in awe.

"Magic" Blaine explained. "This fire comes from the depth of our world. Only fairies can control it but it doesn't hurt anybody. Would you like to try it?"

Blaine raised his hands towards Kurt and waited for the boy to take the flames from him. Kurt took a hesitant step forward and reached out towards the fire carefully. He pulled back his hand in fear when his fingertips touched the flames but he reached out again when he realised he wasn't burnt. The fire was warm but didn't hurt his skin.

"Take it" Blaine encouraged him.

Kurt took a deep breath and let Blaine put the flames into his hands.

"This is unbelievable" he whispered.

"This is just the beginning" Blaine winked.

He grabbed the flames from Kurt's hands again and muttered something under his breath in a language Kurt didn't understand. Soon, the flames started shooting out of Blaine's hands and formed a circle around them on the ground. The fire melted the snow and dried the ground inside of the circle but it didn't burn the grass.

"How is it possible?" Kurt asked as he knelt down to take a better look. The grass came to life inside of the circle, it looked like it was summer inside of the flames. He wasn't cold anymore, on the contrary actually. He unbuttoned his coat and shook it down from his shoulders.

"We use magic to protect the world, never to harm it" Blaine said. "We are not capable of destroying anything."

Well, that wasn't completely true, fairies had strong magic but it was forbidden to use it for bad purposes. Thinking about it, Blaine looked away uncomfortably. He had used his magic for bad purposes, when he had compelled Santana for example, something he would regret for the rest of his life.

"This is beautiful, Blaine" Kurt smiled.

"Sit down" Blaine said and motioned towards the grass. He sat down beside Kurt and enjoyed the warmth under them. "Are you ready for more?"

"Yes!" Kurt said excitedly. He couldn't wait to see what Blaine wanted to show him next.

"We should have something to drink" Blaine said and pulled out two flowers from another sack. He grabbed some snow from outside of the circle and melted it over the fire. When he had pure water in his hands, he held his hand over the flowers and poured the water onto them. Suddenly, the flowers came to life, they grew to twice of their size and their petals formed two chalices. As Kurt looked into them, he could see yellow liquid like honey inside.

"Taste it" Blaine insisted and handed Kurt one of the flowers.

"You mean I should drink from a flower?" Kurt asked, eyeing the flower in his hand. He needed some time to process everything Blaine showed him.

"Yes. It's delicious" Blaine said and raised his own flower and drank from the liquid. "Hm, I missed it so much."

Kurt took a deep breath and drank from his flower. He couldn't compare it to anything he had tasted on the Earth, it was sweet and warm and it made him feel like he was lighter than a feather. It made Blaine's skin glow brighter in his eyes and Kurt was sure his whole sight became a lot better.

"Wow" he whispered.

"Do you like it?" Blaine smiled.

"Are you sure you're not on drugs? Because I certainly feel like I've taken something" Kurt muttered, blinking with wide eyes.

"Oh, it must be too strong for you" Blaine said and slammed a palm to his forehead. He had forgotten that Kurt was a human. "Here, eat these."

Kurt laughed when Blaine put three beans into his hand.

"You aren't serious, right?" he asked.

"You're drunk, honey. Eat" Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head but put the beans into his mouth. He expected them to be hard and taste aweful but to his surprise the beans were sweet and delicious. He swallowed them and felt better instantly.

"We don't cook" Blaine explained. "Well, we do but not so often as you do. Sometimes we just eat beans, fruits or plants. They aren't like the ones in this world."

"I can see" Kurt said, feeling full from just those few beans.

They heard soft sounds coming from over them and they looked up to see a few birds sitting on the tree. One of the younger birds, a bolder one, flew down onto Blaine's shoulder to take a better look of him and his companion.

"Look, Blaine" Kurt said in amazement. Birds were usually scared of humans, they didn't fly this close to them.

"Oh, they're my friends" Blaine said. The young bird on his shoulder chirped something into Blaine's ear, eyeing Kurt. The boy nodded. "Yes, it's him."

The bird chirped again and flew to Kurt, landing on his arm. Kurt was so surprised and afraid of scaring the bird away, he didn't dare to move.

"So you can talk to birds" Kurt said slowly. This whole night was like a strange dream.

"And other animals as well" Blaine said carefully. He hoped that it wasn't too much for Kurt.

"I don't know what to say" Kurt replied. "If somebody had told me a few days ago that all of these was possible, I would have thought that person was crazy. But now here I am, sitting in a circle of magical fire, with a bird on my arm, talking to a fairy."

He stroked the bird's feathers with his index finger and smiled when the bird chirped happily.

"He likes you" Blaine said but turned serious in a blink. "I know it must be overwhelming for you and I really didn't intend to scare you again, but I thought you should know about these things. I hope it's not too much for you."

"Well, I haven't had a breakdown yet, and hopefully I won't have any at all" Kurt smiled.

Blaine nodded and smiled at him briefly. A few more birds flew down to join them and Blaine reached into his pocket for some food for them.

"Are you hungry?" he asked the birds and raised his hand to allow them to eat the seeds he had in his hands. Soon, dozens of birds were sitting on Blaine or beside him, waiting to get some food. "Do you want to try it?"

Kurt bit his lip and nodded. Blaine handed him a few seeds and he let the birds take them from his hands.

"If it's too much for you, just tell me" Blaine said quietly. He didn't look at Kurt, he kept his eyes on the birds. "When you said that... that you couldn't trust me anymore, it broke my heart. I don't want you to feel like that again or be scared of who I am. I love you, Kurt, and I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me" Kurt said and took Blaine's hand.

Once the birds finished eating, they spent some more time in the warmth of the circle but then left the boys alone. They knew that this night was important for Blaine and didn't want to bother him or his love.

"It might have been a little too much but I will be fine" Kurt said after a while, continuing their previous conversation.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. I have a great time and I don't think I've seen anything tonight that might trouble me" Kurt answered.

"That's good actually becau-"

Blaine couldn't finish his sentence because Kurt climbed into his lap, grabbed his neck and kissed him. When Kurt pulled away, leaving Blaine with a silly smile, he seemed a little disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"I can't tell you. You would think that I'm crazy" Kurt said.

"Tell me" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's waist when he tried to pull away.

"I just... Okay, this is crazy" Kurt shook his head. "I thought that kissing you would be different because-"

"Because I'm a fairy?" Blaine laughed. "No. These things work the same way for us, too."

Kurt blushed and looked down.

"There's something else I want to show you. If you can take some more magic" Blaine said.

"What's it?" Kurt asked.

Blaine didn't reply. He put his arms tighter around Kurt and spread his wings. With one quick movement, they flew into the air, over the trees. Kurt gasped and tightened his grip around Blaine's neck, afraid of falling down.

"Don't worry, you're safe with me" Blaine said.

He waved towards the flames on the ground and they flew up in the air as well, flying around them like dozens of candles.

"Somebody could see us" Kurt said in worry.

"Nobody's here except for us" Blaine said. "I've wanted to show you this for so long."

Blaine let go of Kurt's waist and took his hands instead. For some reason what Kurt couldn't understand, he wasn't pulled back towards the ground. He was floating in the air as if he had wings like Blaine.

"But... I can't fly" Kurt frowned.

"I can" Blaine said and pulled Kurt back to his chest. "My magic's strong enough to hold you up in the air."

"This is amazing" Kurt said. It wasn't like when Jeff had brought him to Blaine. He hadn't felt so light back then and certainly hadn't left so free.

"Do you want to dance?" Blaine asked.

"We don't have music" Kurt pointed out.

"Just close your eyes and listen" Blaine said.

Kurt did as he was told. He didn't hear anything at first but as the minutes passed, he understood what Blaine meant. The park was quiet but not completely silent. He could hear the soft sounds of the nature and in the background, the noises of the city. And the slow rhythm of those sounds was perfect for a dance.

Kurt held his eyes closed and felt Blaine's arms sneaking around him. He put his arms around Blaine's neck and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. He felt as they slowly moved around and when he opened his eyes, he saw that they were even higher in the air. He could see the whole city under their feet, the millions of streets lamps that seemed like starts from this distance.

Kurt raised his head and kissed Blaine softly. The night was right how he expected with a fairy boyfriend: it was magical.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter!**

The room was literally boiling from Sue's anger. The trolls didn't dare move, they stayed in the middle of the room and waited for the witch to let out her anger. Sue threw fireballs in every direction, broke chairs and sent broken pieces flying towards the trolls.

"You idiots!" she screamed.

"Mistress..." Karofsky started but fell silent once Sue turned towards him.

"Shut up!" Sue shouted. "You were supposed to find the prince and bring him to me. What was so hard to understand in my order?"

Another fireball shot out of her hand and Karofsky had to jump away from it.

"I'm so close to success! But I will lose everything because of two empty-headed trolls!" Sue said.

"Mistress, we tried everything" Azimio said. "It was a good plan. The prince was supposed to go back to that park, we should have caught him."

"But he didn't go back" Sue growled. "You wasted two weeks in that park!"

"We didn't know that he would avoid that place" Karofsky explained.

"Of course you didn't. You should grow brains and use them" Sue said.

"Mistress, if I may..." Azimio said and stepped closer hesitantly. He so didn't want to get burnt. "We're still not late. The prince is still on the Earth, we have a chance to find him if we start it now."

"The king's guards are in the other world, searching for him as well" Sue said. "We're running out of time!"

"But they haven't found him yet" Karofsky pointed out.

It didn't help Sue's anger. She had every information she needed, thanks to the agreement between her and Sebastian but it still wasn't enough. She needed the boy immediately. No matter what she had promised Sebastian, she had her own plans and it didn't include anyone but herself. She wanted the prince for herself, she wanted to perform a spell to take over the world but she needed the prince for that.

"I'm done waiting for you to find him" Sue turned back to the trolls. "I won't waste my time here anymore. I'm coming with you to the Earth."

Azimio and Karofsky shared a concerned look.

~ o ~

Kurt was the happiest person of the world. Being with Blaine without secrets was wonderful, even if he was worried about a few details, he believed that their relationship could work. Sadly, he had to spend the days without Blaine, but once the night came, he sneaked out of his apartment and met Blaine somewhere safe.

Blaine showed him everything Kurt needed to know about fairies. They went to parks, sometimes visited the forests nearby and one time Blaine brought Kurt to the sea to show him the underwater world. Kurt panicked at first when Blaine flew right into the water but soon he realised that he could breath just fine and he had nothing to worry about. That was one of the best nights in his life, he felt like being in The Little Mermaid.

The cold days of winter passed and they didn't need Blaine's magic to make them feel warm anymore. They could take long walks in the parks without Kurt getting cold and sit on thick branches with their arms around each other, talking about everything.

One night, they were in Central Park again. Kurt chose an old tree to sit on, he climbed up to the highest branches and waited for Blaine to join him.

"You should be more careful" Blaine said from the ground.

"Come on, I can climb trees perfectly" Kurt said.

Blaine shook his head and with one movement of his wings, he flew up to Kurt.

"Besides, not everyone has wings to avoid climbing" Kurt said.

"I could have helped you" Blaine said.

"Why didn't you?" Kurt asked.

"Do you have any idea how amazing your body looks from down there?" Blaine smiled.

"Amazing, huh?" Kurt asked and put his arms around Blaine to reach his ass. "I know another way for you to get to know my body."

Blaine gulped nervously and looked away, blushing. Sure, he had thought about things he could do with Kurt, he was a young man after all, he had needs and it looked like Kurt had too. But he wanted it to be perfect, so both of them would enjoy it. He wouldn't do it on a tree, Kurt deserved better than that.

"I wish we could be together somewhere safe withut others disturbing us" Blaine said.

"I know" Kurt sighed and sat down onto the branch. "I was thinking about kicking the girls out for a night, so you could visit me."

"Hm, souds great" Blain smiled.

"I thought you would be against the idea" Kurt said.

"I'm not happy that you would lie to them because of me but..." Blaine looked down at Kurt's perfectly toned legs and bit his lip.

"Okay, I will talk to them tomorrow" Kurt decided. "I love being out here with you but..."

"I know" Blaine nodded. "I would do the same but I don't think I could manage to kick out every friend of mine to have the house for only ourselves."

"Are they really staying here with you?" Kurt asked.

"They think that I would change my mind if they stayed" Blaine answered. "But I won't. I want to be with you."

"Why do they want to bring you home anyway?" Kurt asked.

Blaine turned scarlet again. He hadn't told Kurt that he was the only heir of the kingdom because he didn't want to face the truth. He had responsibilities, he should be the future king but his love for Kurt was too strong, he would give up everything for him, no matter what it meant for the kingdom.

"What is it?" Kurt asked when he saw how sad Blaine became.

"My parents... They still don't know where I am" Blaine admitted.

Kurt's eyes widened. Sure, he had known about Blaine's almost wedding and how he had ended up in this world, but somehow he had never thought about how his parents should feel. If they didn't know where Blaine was, they should be really worried.

"Isn't there a way to call them?" Kurt asked. "Or ask your friends to tell them? They should be worried sick, Blaine. You can't do this to them."

"They can't find out where I am" Blaine said hastily.

"Why?" Kurt frowned. "I mean... your laws don't forbid you to come here, right?"

"Well..." Blaine looked away again.

"Blaine!"

"Let's say it's not completely legal" Blaine said. "But it's not why I can't tell them."

"What is it then?" Kurt asked. He didn't understand Blaine. Why would he do this to his own parents?

"I can't go home or tell them where I am because they would never let me come back to you" Blaine said honestly.

"Oh, come on, they're your parents. They would surely understand that you didn't like Sebastian and want to stay here with me" Kurt smiled.

"No, they wouldn't" Blaine shook his head. "If I were a simple fairy, than maybe. But I'm not that lucky."

Kurt started thinking again. Blaine was the fairy prince or how Kurt thought, one of the fairy princes. Blaine had never told him about having sisters or brothers but Kurt somehow believed that Blaine was one of the less important members of his family. But what if he wasn't?

"Blaine, your parents have other children or relatives to take over the kingdom, right?" Kurt asked carefully.

"Maybe they don't..." Blaine muttered.

"Maybe?"

"I'm their only child, okay?" Blaine said in frustration. "So I'm tghe heir of the throne. I thought it was obvious for you."

"Well, yeah, since I meet royals every day... Oh, wait, I don't because I'm a mechanic's son!" Kurt said.

"It's not a big deal, they will surely find somebody to replace me" Blaine shrugged.

"Blaine, you can't take it so easily. People're counting on you" Kurt said.

"I don't care!" Blaine said a little too loudly. "They wanted to force me to marry someone I can't stand. They didn't care how I felt, so I don't care how they solve their problems!"

"Blaine..."

"No, Kurt. I'm staying and it's final. Let's not talk about it anymore" Blaine said and took a deep breath to cam himself down.

"Okay" Kurt said quietly but he decided to bring it up again when Blaine was in a better mood.

"We should go" Blaine said after a while. "It's almost dawn."

Kurt nodded and started climbing down the tree. He knew that it was better to let Blaine calm down, and this way he had a few minutes before Kurt reached the ground. Blaine stayed on the tree, watching his boyfriend but he didn't really pay attention. He was still angry with his parents for making a decision that would have ruined their son's life, even though Kurt didn't know that they shouldn't talk about them. Blaine hadn't been clear enough earlier and it was obvious that Kurt wanted to learn everything about his past.

The only reason why Blaine couldn't react in time was his anger. He saw it coming, he watched as Kurt's foot slipped on the thin branch and he should have caught him right in that moment. But it took him longer than usual to realise that his boyfriend couldn't react in time and find something to support his weight. He watched as Kurt's fingers grabbed the air and he cried out as he started falling towards the ground.

Blaine was finally able to move and jumped down from the tree, moving his wings rapidly to catch Kurt in time. He was a lot higher than Kurt, he had barely enough time to reach him before he could fall and hurt himself.

Right before he landed, Kurt felt a sudden tug in his back and he was pulled upwards as if he had something to keep him up, for example wings like Blaine. He felt something move behind his back but as he looked back, he saw nothing. He was floating in the air just above the ground, staring down in shock.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked in concern and pulled Kurt into his arms before the magic would end and Kurt could fall. He was just as shocked as Kurt and as he looked behind Kurt's back, his eyes widened even more. Barely visible in the darkness, he saw the silhuettes of wings behind Kurt. But it was impossible. He blinked again and the wings disappeared.

"It was close" Kurt said. "Thank you, Blaine. I don't know what I would do without your magic."

Blaine opened his mouth but nothing came out. He knew for sure that it wasn't his magic that saved Kurt from the fall but something else that was unknown for even him.

"I'm fine" Kurt smiled, misunderstanding Blaine's shock. "Really. You caught me just in time."

Blaine nodded since he wasn't sure he could form a reply. He decided to talk to his friends and ask them about the weird happening. He didn't want to scare Kurt, so he had to find an explanation first.

~ o ~

"Guys! Guys, where are you?"

His friends were all sleeping in their rooms but they slowly came to, hearing Blaine's desperate voice.

"What happened?" Jeff asked between yawns.

"Kurt! We were in the park... fell down... I saw wings!" Blaine panted. Since the sun had come up, he couldn't fly back to the house, he had to go on feet and it was a lot more exhausting.

"Blaine, take a deep breath, calm down and start it again" Wes said.

Blaine nodded and went into the kitchen to have a glass of water. When he returned, he was able to breath properly again. Wes brought him a chair and he sat down beside David who was still half asleep.

"So what happened to Kurt?" Nick asked.

"We were in the park. We talked about my parents and I became angry. He started climbing back down but I stayed up in the tree. Kurt slipped and fell down and I wasn't able to catch him in time. Guess what happened?"

"Gods! You didn't let your boyfriend die, right?" Jeff asked with wide eyes.

"What? No, of course not" Blaine answered.

"What happened then?" Wes asked impatiently.

"Kurt fell down but wasn't injured. Something unbelievable happened to him" Blaine started. "Right before he could end up on the ground, he stopped midair and when I got to him, he was floating in the air."

His friends blinked at him without saying a word. Blaine could tell that they didn't understand.

"Kurt was flying! On his own!" Blaine explained.

"Blaine, humans can't fly" Nick said.

"I know, that's what I thought first, too. But then I had him in my arms and had a better look of him. He had wings!" Blaine said.

The other fairies fell silent again. What Blaine told them was completely unbelievable. Kurt was a human which meant he wasn't able to fly, which meant he couldn't have wings. Blaine must have been wrong.

"Blaine, I think you should get off of the pills" Jeff said slowly. "The witch must have put something into them that makes you hallucinate."

"I wasn't hallucinating!" Blaine said.

"Blaine, if Kurt was a fairy, he would have told you" Nick said gently.

"No, I'm not saying that he keeps something from me. He thought that I stopped him with magic, I don't think he knows about these things" Blaine said.

"But how is it possible?" David wondered.

"I don't know. I hoped that you could help me figure out what's going on" Blaine said.

"Did you tell Kurt?" Wes asked.

"No" Blaine shook his head.

"Why not? Maybe he would have an explanation" Jeff said.

"I don't want to scare him" Blaine admitted. "He takes everything well but I'm afraid he would freak out if things get too magical around him."

"You should still tell him" Nick said.

Blaine sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. He knew that he had to tell Kurt but he wanted to find an explanation first. He had an idea but it seemed crazy even for him.

"What if he's changing because of me?" Blaine asked quietly. "Is it possible that his body knows be belongs to me and he becomes a fairy?"

"I hardly think it's possible..." Wes muttered.

"Why not? I can't come up with a better explanation" Blaine reasoned.

"You didn't even ask him if he wanted to be your mate" Jeff pointed out. "Even if he knows about our traditions and he accepts the bond, it doesn't change his body."

"We can't be sure" Blaine disagreed. "I don't know anybody else who had a human mate. Maybe it's a natural reaction."

"Well, none of us knows the answer" David said.

"We might find something in the royal library but we have to go back for that" Nick said.

"No" Blaine said immediately.

"Blaine, you know that you can't stay here forever" Wes said.

"I will" Blaine said confidently. "I love Kurt and I can't live without him. I won't leave and risk that I can't come back to him."

"Just tell your parents. I'm sure they would understand..."

Blaine shot an angry glare towards Wes, making him fell silent immediately.

"My parents wanted me to marry Sebastian. They knew what a horrible person he was and they still wanted to ruin my life by forcing me to marry him. I won't go home and let them keep me locked up, so I can't come back to Kurt" Blaine said.

"You can't stay here forever" David said gently. "This world's so different from ours. People would never accept you and you would have to live hidden for your entire life. And don't forget that Kurt wouldn't live forever. What would you do when he's gone?"

Blaine had never thought about possiblities like losing Kurt. He knew that humans died a lot easier than fairies but just the thought of losing Kurt made him sick. He couldn't lose him.

"I will find a way to keep him alive. Forever" Blaine said.

"Or you would die like him" Jeff said seriously. "I'm not sure if you can keep your magic while staying here too long without connections to the other world. It would fade away and you would die like a human."

"Then be that way" Blaine said but couldn't fool the others. His voice was shaking and he turned paler then before.

"I think I might have another explanation" Nick said after a while.

"For me?" Blaine asked.

"No, for Kurt" Nick said. "Maybe it's not you who causes his change. Maybe it's him."

"I told you, Nick, he's not a fairy..."

"Maybe he isn't" Nick interrupted. "But it doesn't mean one of his ancestors wasn't."

All the fairies looked at Nick in interest. The boy was very clever, he had read more books than the others together and had the best ideas.

"What do you have in your mind, honey?" Jeff asked.

Nick looked at Blaine for a long moment and then back at his mate.

"What if Blaine isn't the first fairy who found his mate in this world?" Nick said slowly. "We aren't the only fairies who came here through the gate. I read about those pills the witch sold us and that book said that the pills were created centuries ago for travellers who were interested in this world. "

"So you think one of those guys found Kurt's ancestor, they had a baby together and now Kurt's becoming a fairy because of that? Why now? And why him?" Jeff asked.

"I think that the magic in his family should have been hidden so far because they didn't meet fairies. There was nothing that could have brought it out but it was passed on from one generation to the other. Kurt's the only member of his family who not just got close to a fairy but became his future mate. What happened in the park should be the first sign that his magic's awakening" Nick said.

Blaine looked down, completely lost in his thoughts. He hadn't thought about it so far, of course, Nick's idea was crazy but seemed completely right. Mostly because it would solve every trouble they had. If Kurt had been a fairy, even just a small part of him, he could strengthen him with magic and they could be together forever. And if Kurt was ready, they could go home. Blaine would stand up against his family and Sebastian, he would marry Kurt properly and live with him happily. It sounded like a beautiful dream but he wished harder then before that it would come true.

"Blaine, what is it?" Nick asked when his friend became awefully quiet.

"I'm thinking" Blaine answered. "Nick, if you were right... Do you know what it would mean for us?"

"Uhm... No?" Nick said hesitantly.

Blaine smiled at him happily.

"If he's a fairy and we can prove it, I could bring him home and marry him" Blaine explained. "We wouldn't have to hide anymore. We could be together without being afraid of getting caught."

"So when do you want to ask him to marry you?" Jeff smiled.

"Later. We-we have so much to discuss first" Blaine said and jumped up from his chair and went to find his phone. "Where's my phone?"

"That little thing with the weird noises?" Wes asked. "I put it into your drawer."

Blaine nodded and rushed upstairs. When he came back minutes later, he had his phone in his hand and watched it without blinking. Soon, the phone beeped – making Wes and David take a few steps away from Blaine – and when Blaine read the text from Kurt, he smiled.

"So?" Jeff asked.

"Tonight" Blaine sighed nervously. "His apartment. Just the two of us."

"Don't be nervous" Jeff said.

"I am" Blaine admitted. "Gods, I'm so excited. I will tell him everything and ask him to be my mate, come with me home and live with me."

Blaine was so happy that he didn't think of possibilities like Kurt freaking out of the news or saying 'no' to Blaine's offer. Blaine forgot how hard it was for him to start a new life in another world and how much he missed his home. He was living in a dream and didn't know what it would mean for Kurt to give up everything for him and move into an unknown world.


	16. Chapter 16

**We're getting closer to the end.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and for reading this story!**

Blaine arrived at Kurt's house a little after sunset. He had taken a pill before he left, so he could walk down the streets without fear. He grabbed a flower on his way to Kurt's and checked his clothes before he knocked on the door. He was happy and excited to share the news with Kurt and couldn't wait to celebrate with him. Kurt would surely be happy to move into the fairy world with him and Blaine wanted it to happen as fast as possible. He wanted to introduce Kurt to his family and marry him immediately. If he married Kurt, there would be nothing Sebastian could do. Blaine would be free for the rest of his life.

He didn't even consider to possibility of staying any longer. Sure, he hadn't wanted to go back earlier but it had been only because of Kurt. He loved and missed his home and he had to agree with Kurt, he didn't belong to this world. He would be happier at home and more importantly, he and Kurt would be safe.

He knocked on the door and waited for Kurt to open it. He heard footsteps from the other side of the room and when Kurt opened the door, Blaine greeted him with a large smile and showed him the flowers in his hands.

"Hey! I brought you..."

Kurt didn't let Blaine finish his sentence. He grabbed Blaine by his arm, dragged him inside, shut the door behind him and shoved Blaine against the wall, kissing him hard.

"I'm happy to see you, too" Blaine smiled into the kiss.

"We're finally alone" Kurt said and kissed Blaine again. "I was waiting for this for so long."

He took the flower from Blaine's hand and put it down. Then he grabbed Blaine again and led him into his room.

"Uhm, Kurt, wait" Blaine said when Kurt attacked him with his kisses again. "We have to talk."

"Later" Kurt replied and kissed Blaine again.

Blaine knew that they had to talk first but Kurt was there in front of him, with his arms around Blaine and kissed him so passionately that Blaine couldn't think. He decided to talk to him later and enjoy the night first.

Soon, the boys ended up in Kurt's bed with their hands all over each other. They were both lying on their sides, facing each other. Kurt freed Blaine from his shirt and unbuttoned his pants while Blaine practically tore Kurt's shirt, so he could touch his bare skin. It was the first time that they became so bold but Blaine didn't mind. He wanted everything, he wanted every part of Kurt, he wanted to kiss him, to touch him and never let him go. They needed each other like they needed air to survive.

What happened after that was a blur for Blaine. He felt the heat and Kurt's soft touch on his skin, he knew that at some point, he changed back and rolled onto his back, he wrapped his wings around Kurt and pulled him down, so the boy was lying on his chest. He felt the weird sensation between his legs growing more and more intense with every passed second as Kurt rubbed his member to his through the material of his pants, he was panting heavily and kept pressing kisses all over Kurt's body.

And then, when he felt like he couldn't take more, when he felt so much pleasure that it almost hurt, he cried out and his body started shaking as a beautiful, warm feeling rushed through his body. He pressed Kurt tighter to his own body and without thinking, he reached down to help the boy share this amazing moments with him. Soon after that, Kurt closer his eyes and buried his head into the croak of Blaine's neck. He moaned into his ear and then slowly became still in Blaine's arms. Blaine grinned and released his hold on Kurt, so he could lie down beside him.

"Oh God" Kurt panted. "It was so..."

"We should have done that earlier" Blaine winked.

"And we should do it again. And more" Kurt smiled.

"I want to" Blaine nodded.

Once they were able to breath properly again, they cleaned up themselves and got dressed. Kurt led Blaine into the kitchen and pulled out a chair for him.

"Sit down. I made dinner" Kurt said and kissed Blaine again before he stepped to the counter.

"Hm, I'm hungry" Blaine said as he watched Kurt's ass. Gods, the boy was gorgeous.

"I hope you are. I made enough salad for two days and..." Kurt grabbed a bottle from the counter. "I made hot chocolate."

"I love you" Blaine said.

"Because of the hot chocolate" Kurt winked.

"Of course just because of it" Blaine laughed.

They ate in silence, drank their hot chocolate and took each others' hands way too often. It was the most peaceful night they had had in a very long time and both of the boys enjoyed it. As Blaine's head cleared from the heated moments they had had earlier, his excitement of his proposal grew. He couldn't wait to talk to Kurt, so when they moved back into Kurt's room, he knew that it was the right time.

"So... we should talk" Blaine started.

"Yeah. You said that earlier" Kurt nodded.

"There are a few important things I want to tell you" Blaine said.

Kurt nodded nervously. He just hoped that it was something good.

"Relax, you will love it" Blaine smiled. "Okay, where should I start... Do you remember when you fell from that tree in the park?"

"Of course I do. You saved me" Kurt said.

"Uhm, no, it wasn't me" Blaine admitted.

"What do you mean it wasn't you? I thought it was just you and me there" Kurt frowned.

"That's right" Blaine nodded. "But I wasn't the one who caught you. You did it yourself."

"Blaine, this is insane. I don't have magic" Kurt said.

"You certainly have" Blaine disagreed.

"Okay, I don't understand. You think that I'm a witch or something?" Kurt asked.

"No, you aren't" Blaine said. "You're a fairy!"

Kurt blinked. And then again. He tried to come up with a response but what Blaine was talking about didn't make any sense. After a minute or so, Kurt started laughing.

"Okay, this is really funny" he said.

"No, I'm serious!" Blaine said.

"Blaine, I'm a human. Both of my parents were humans as well, I'm sure" Kurt said.

"Maybe they were but one of your ancestors must have been a fairy" Blaine said. "Let me explain."

Kurt took a deep breath but forced himself to stay quiet.

"I'm not the first fairy who came into this world. There were others, too, way before I was born. There's a chance that one of them fell in love with a human and they had children together" Blaine said.

"That's impossible" Kurt said.

"Why would it be? I met you and I fell in love with you. It could have happened to others as well" Blaine reasoned.

"But... Okay, let's say you're right and there was a fairy in my family. Why didn't my parents tell me? And why didn't I have magic earlier?" Kurt asked.

"It could have happened centuries ago" Blaine said. "Since your family lived in this world, you had no connection to fairies. You forgot how to use your magic but it was activated in you when we met."

"Blaine... I don't want to say this, but I think you're imagining things" Kurt sighed. "You've been away from the fairies for so long, you miss your home and you want to find something similar in this world. But I'm not a fairy, Blaine. I will never be."

Blaine took a deep breath. He should have known that Kurt wouldn't believe him. He had to show him somehow that he was right. But how?

"I will prove you" Blaine decided. "Close your eyes."

"Blaine..."

"Just do it, please" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt shook his head slowly but did as Blaine told him. The fairy prince got to his knees in front of Kurt and took his hands. He closed his eyes, too, and let his magic flow into Kurt and find his own fairy. Blaine found the connection in no time and when he opened his eyes, he smiled at Kurt whose skin was glowing and had barely visible wings behind him.

"Open your eyes" Blaine said.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked up at Blaine. Something must have changed inside of him because Blaine looked so different. Even the color of his eyes seemed more intense.

"You shoud check your reflexion in the mirror" Blaine smiled.

Kurt got up from the bed and gasped when he looked into the mirror. He turned around to have a better look of his wings and jumped back when they started moving behind him.

"How is it possible?" Kurt whispered.

"I told you" Blaine said and joined him at the mirror. "You're one of us."

"But... But..." Kurt tried to think straight. "What's going to happen to me now? Will I become a fairy? Oh, God. I will have to take those pills, too? I-I..."

"Kurt, relax" Blaine said gently. "You're changing but it's a good thing. It means we can be together forever."

Kurt stepped away from Blaine and went back to the bed.

"No, Blaine, it can't happen" Kurt said. "What about school? What about my life? It would be hard to hide you alone but if both of us would be fairy..."

Kurt looked back at Blaine who didn't seem upset at all. On the contrary, actually. Blaine was smiling.

"Why are you so happy about it?" Kurt frowned.

"Kurt, don't you see?" Blaine smiled. "We don't have to stay anymore. We can complete your change, you will be able to enter the fairy world and live there with me."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I wanted to tell you this for a very long time" Blaine continued. "I don't just simply love you, Kurt, you're the only one for me. You will always be. I can't to live without you, I need you like air and it means a very important thing."

"What does it mean?" Kurt asked carefully.

"You asked me about things... that work differently with fairies. Well, love is one of them. It's very hard for us to fall in love but when we find the right person, we live with them together for the rest of our lives. The bond between lovers is a lot stronger than in this world. We become each other's mates" Blaine explained.

"Wait... you think that we're mates?" Kurt asked.

"We're meant to be together" Blaine nodded.

Kurt had to sit down. All of this craziness Blaine had shared with him was too much to process. Half an hour earlier, he was just Kurt Hummel, a simple boy from Lima, Ohio, and now he was not just a fairy but the mate of the fairy prince? Yeah, it was definitely too much for one night. Unfortunately, Blaine didn't notice it and continued.

"Come with me, Kurt" Blaine said and sat down beside him. "Be my mate and move back home with me. Share your life with me and I swear I will make you the happiest person alive."

"Blaine, I..."

"I can't live without you, Kurt. Please, come with me. I know you feel the same way" Blaine said.

"We barely know each other!" Kurt yelled in panic and jumped up from the bed. "Blaine, this is too much for me! You can't ask me to give up my whole life and accept my new self because I'm not even sure I've accepted yours!"

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He hoped that Kurt would love the idea of living with him in his new home but Kurt couldn't be farther from that. Blaine didn't know what to do next. He wanted Kurt, he needed Kurt, but he wanted to live with him in peace and it was only possible in his world.

"Just think about it, please" Blaine said.

Kurt looked at him sadly. He was almost certain that he would never be able to leave his home, his family and friends, but if Blaine wanted to leave... What would they do then? He wasn't ready for a big change like this, he had never considered spending his whole life with Blaine. Yes, he loved him but they had been together for a very short time and Kurt didn't believe in things like soulmates. He couldn't imagine their connection being strong enough for their whole lives.

"What if I say no?" Kurt asked gently.

"I will accept your decision, no matter what it will be" Blaine said but the thought of losing Kurt broke his heart. He knew that if Kurt broke up with him, there would be nothing to keep him alive.

~ o ~

Something had changed since their conversation. Blaine promised himself to give Kurt as much time as he needed, that he wouldn't force the boy to make a decision but it was so hard. The insecurity was killing him. He forced himself not to think about the possibility that Kurt would say no to his proposal but he couldn't act so naturally around the boy as before. Kurt could feel it, too. He was distant and quiet most of the times, even if they spent a lot of time together just like before.

It was a Friday night when Blaine decided to do something. He knew that no matter what Kurt's answer would be, he had to accept it, but he wanted to show Kurt his love and that no matter what would happen, he would always love the boy.

He appeared at Kurt's apartment in his human form and knocked on the door. It was opened a minute later but to Blaine's surprise, the person on the other side was Santana. The girl gritted her teeth when she saw Blaine and almost slammed the door into his face but Blaine caught it in time.

"I mean no harm" Blaine said.

"I don't believe you" Santana said and tried to close the door again.

"I want to talk to Kurt" Blaine said.

"Why are you doing this to him? Since you've met, you only cause him pain" Santana said.

"I don't... I-I love him. I wouldn't hurt him" Blaine said.

Santana rolled her eyes and didn't move away from the door.

"Santana, let him in" Kurt said and appeared behind the girl. "Hey, Blaine."

"Hey" Blaine smiled.

"Would you like to come in?" Kurt asked.

"Uhm, no" Blaine muttered, keeping his eyes on Santana. "Can we talk outside, please?"

"Sure" Kurt nodded and much to Santana's protest, he stepped outside and slammed the door shut.

"I just... I wanted to see you" Blaine said quietly.

"You see me every day" Kurt smiled.

"Right, but... We haven't had a date for a while and I would like to get out with you. If you want to, of course" Blaine said.

"Where would you like to go?" Kurt asked.

"To the amusement park" Blaine said excitedly.

Kurt laughed and shook his head. Blaine looked like a big five-year-old as he said that.

"I guess it will be your first time" Kurt said.

"Yes. I always wanted to try it but... I don't know. I forgot about it I guess" Blaine said.

"Let me grab my jacket" Kurt said.

Blaine asked Kurt to tell him about the amusement park as they made their way towards it. Kurt had been there once, so he didn't have much experience but he told Blaine everything he knew. When they arrived, Blaine was practically vibrating with excitement.

"What do you want to try first?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked around and smiled when he find what he was searching for.

"That" he pointed at the roller coaster.

Kurt gulped nervously. The roller coaster looked huge and dangerous but he convinced himself that he would be fine with a fairy boyfriend around. Blaine would surely save him if something went wrong.

"Let's do it" Kurt said.

Blaine simply loved his first ride, although Kurt didn't feel the same. He kept his eyes mostly closed and clung into Blaine's hand as if they had a life threatening experience. Blaine was glad for Kurt's touch but understood how uncomfortable Kurt felt, so he avoided dangerous looking games for the rest of the night. Blaine was glad that he found a game he had seen in a movie, the one where he had to throw balls against a wall and if he hit the objects on the wall, he could get something in return. It must have been a romantic thing in this world because in that movie he had seen, the girl was very pleased to get a plush toy. He had to get one for Kurt.

Since his seeing was a lot better than humans', he could win the plush toy easily. He chose a large dog and handed it to Kurt.

"It's yours. I hope you like it" Blaine winked.

Kurt blushed and looked down at the dog. It could have been the worst looking plush ever, he would still love it because it was from Blaine.

"Do you want something to drink?" Blaine asked.

"Only if I pay for it" Kurt answered. "You spent a whole fortune tonight."

Blaine didn't want to tell Kurt that he could easily make more money because it would make the boy uncomfortable. He accepted Kurt's offer but decided to give him the money later.

"I really enjoyed our date, Blaine" Kurt said as they walked around the park. The day was almost over, they had to leave soon.

"I'm glad you liked it" Blaine said and stopped Kurt by taking his hand. "I just... I want you to know that no matter what will happen to us, I will always love you."

Kurt took a step closer to Blaine and grabbed his neck from behind. He kissed Blaine gently, trying to tell him how much he loved him.

 _"There. Catch him!"_

Blaine pulled away immediately and looked around. He was certain he knew that voice and that it belonged to someone who meant danger. A second later, he saw two trolls making their way through the crowd. They were in human form but they couldn't fool Blaine. He knew creatures of his world too well.

Without thinking, he grabbed Kurt's hand and started pulling him towards the exit. They had to get out of here, fast.

"Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt asked.

"We have to go. There're people after me" Blaine answered.

"Your parents' men?" Kurt asked as they ran through the gate.

"The enemy" Blaine replied.

Kurt gulped nervously and forced himself to run faster. He didn't want to know what Blaine meant by enemy but it could only be something bad for both of them.

They got far enough from the amusement park and Blaine didn't sense anybody following them, so he slowed down. He was breathing heavily and holding Kurt's hand in a tight grip as he looked around.

"Are they gone?" Kurt asked.

"I think so..."

The attack came from nowhere. Blaine was able to jump away in time but Kurt was pulled out of his grip. The boy screamed as a large man grabbed him and forced him away from Blaine. Blaine didn't hesitate for a second. He forced himself to change back into his fairy form and threw a big ball of light towards Kurt's attacker, sending him back flying towards the tree behind him. Another troll tried to grab Blaine from behind but he turned in time to attack him with another ball of light.

"Run!" Blaine shouted and grabbed Kurt's hand again. They ran as fast as they could, not caring about who could see Blaine. They were in danger and had to get away from the trolls as quickly as possible.

"What are we going to do?" Kurt asked in panic.

"We have to get back to the others. We need their help" Blaine explained.

Kurt nodded and followed Blaine through the city. After a while, Blaine slowed down again and this time, they were finally alone. It didn't mean they could stop for a second, though, they still had to hurry back to the house to get the other fairies.

Once they reached the house, Blaine let out a shaky breath. They were finally safe. He pushed the door open and led Kurt inside.

"Guys, where are you? Something bad happened and..."

For the second time of that night, Kurt was pulled away from Blaine and slammed to the wall by two strong men. Blaine turned to save him but he stopped when he realised who he was facing.

"Prince Blaine" Wes's father, the leader of the royal guards smiled at him. "We've been looking for you everywhere."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Things get worse in this chapter, but let's hope our boys are strong enough to deal with them, right?**

Blaine looked around in the completely silent room. There were dozens of thoughts running through his mind, he was scared and relieved at the same time, he didn't know if he should yell or thank the guards for coming for him. He looked at his friends briefly who were standing in the corner, watching him in concern. Blaine understood their fear. They were caught on the Earth and the king would surely make connection between Blaine's disappearance and their fleeing. Blaine was lucky because he was the prince, he was safe, but his friends weren't, only if he could come up with a good excuse to save them from the punishment.

"Would you please let me go? I can't understand why you keep doing this to me, it must be a fairy thing, but I have enough of being dragged around like a puppet" Kurt groaned.

Blaine jumped to him immediately, cursing himself for not doing anything at the first moment. Kurt should have been the first, his problems weren't as important as his love.

"Release him" Blaine ordered.

"Prince Blaine..." Lord Montgomery started but Blaine silenced him with one look.

"I won't allow any of you to treat him like this" Blaine said. "Release him, now!"

The guards let go of Kurt and he quickly stepped closer to Blaine, taking his hand. His head was spinning and he wanted nothing but to go home and forget all the craziness that happened to him. It had started so well, they had had an amazing night together, until those weird men had appeared. And now they were in a room full of fairies and he had no idea what was going to happen. He didn't understand a thing.

"I'm so glad we've found you unharmed. The king and the queen will be relieved to finally see you again" Lord Montgomery said.

Blaine took a deep breath and looked at Kurt. In other circumstances, he would have told them to go home without him but since the happenings in the fun park, he had to think it through. The trolls hadn't been there accidentally, somebody had sent them after Blaine and the boy had a good idea who it could be. He couldn't stay here alone, without his friends because he would be caught and he would drag Kurt into trouble, too. He had to make sure the boy was safe and he only could do it with his parents' help.

"Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine could see how scared he was and it broke his heart.

"Kurt, these are the royal guards" Blaine said, trying to figure out what to do next. "I-I guess it's time for us to leave."

"Leave?" Kurt asked with wide eyes. Sure, they had talked about this option but Kurt had been afraid of leaving his home and he had convinced himself that if he didn't think about it, it wouldn't happen. That's why he had avoided the talk with Blaine.

"We can't stay here, Kurt" Blaine said and squeezed Kurt's hand. "I know I told you that I would wait as long as you want me to but I didn't know that the witches were after me. We aren't safe here and I wouldn't let you get hurt. We have to go with them."

"Prince Blaine, have you told this human about us?" one of the guards asked.

"You know that every interaction with humans is forbidden, unless you keep your true identity hidden from them" Lord Montgomery said.

"He's not just a simple human" Blaine said. "And he isn't a human, well, partly he is but not completely. He's one of us."

Blaine could hear a few of the guards gasp around them but he didn't care. All he cared about was Kurt who seemed concerned and confused.

"Blaine, I... I can't go with you. I... What about my life? My friends? I can't leave everything behind!" Kurt said in panic.

"You can't bring him home. Your father would never allow that" Lord Montgomery said.

Blaine's friends could see that the prince was panicking. He tried to convince Kurt and the guards at the same time but he was losing.

"Alright, everybody shut up" Jeff said and stepped forward.

"What are you doing? You can't talk to them like this" Nick hissed into Jeff's ear.

"I don't think you understand the situation. Kurt's not just a simple human for Blaine, he's his mate" Jeff explained.

"He's what?" Blaine heard from behind him.

"That's insane" another man said.

"It isn't possible!" a third man whispered.

"It is" Blaine yelled. "Look, this is something I won't discuss with you. You don't have a say in my life, so Kurt will come with me."

Blaine turned his head towards Kurt again, silently begging him to say yes.

"Please, Kurt. I-I can't leave without knowing that you're safe" Blaine said.

"I'm not ready" Kurt whispered. He felt tears running down his face but he didn't care. "I will go after you, I swear, but... I need to finish my things here. I can't just disappear from this world. My family and my friends would be worried sick."

"I can't live without you, Kurt" Blaine cried.

"Me neither" Kurt said. "But I wouldn't be able to live with the remorse that I left everybody I love in this world without a word. I can't do that to them."

"Then I will stay, too" Blaine decided.

"You can't" Kurt said. "It's too dangerous. Those creatures can find you again and I don't want you to get hurt."

"What creatures?" Wes asked.

"Trolls" Blaine answered.

"Sue Sylvester" Lord Montgomery muttered. "We have to leave immediately. You aren't safe here, my Prince."

"He's right" Kurt said. "You have to go home, Blaine. There's no other option."

"But what about you?" Blaine asked desperately. "If I leave you now, I don't know when I can come back for you. And I'm not sure you can enter the fairy world without help."

"Then I will be waiting for you" Kurt said and blinked rapidly not to let his tears escape his eyes again. "When all this craziness is over, come back for me and I will go with you. I promise. I will go with you and we will live together forever, like we imagined."

"What if I can't come back?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I know you can. I believe in you, Blaine" Kurt said.

Blaine didn't care what the others thought about them, he grabbed Kurt's neck and kissed him. The decision was made over his head and he couldn't do anything if he was left alone. He couldn't fight against everybody, not now. He had to believe that Kurt's plan worked, that he was able to come back soon and bring his mate home with him. But he needed this last kiss to remind him that his life wasn't over, that Kurt loved him and would be with him soon.

"I will come back for you" Blaine said and kissed Kurt again. "Even if I have to run away again, I won't let you down."

"I know" Kurt said.

"Prince Blaine, we have to go" Lord Montgomery said impatiently and pulled Blaine away from Kurt. "If you were right and the trolls are here, it's just the matter of time that the witches find you. We can't let it happen."

Blaine nodded and forced himself to step away from Kurt.

"Once we're gone, you have to be quick. Go home and stay there, at least for a few days. They won't go after you if I return home but I want to be sure nothing happens to you, okay?" Blaine said.

"Okay" Kurt said quietly.

A big ball of bright blue light appeared between them and it grew to the size of a door. That was it. Blaine was going to walk into that light and disappear, maybe for forever. Kurt wanted to fall to his knees and cry until he had no more tears left but he had to be strong. Not just for himself but for Blaine, too. Blaine would never leave if he knew how upset it made Kurt. But he had to. Kurt would never forgive himself if Blaine got hurt because of him.

"Let's go, everybody" Lord Montgomery ordered.

A few guards disappeared first, then Wes and David. Blaine was practically pushed through the gate because he wasn't able to move his legs. He kept his eyes on Kurt as he was dragged into the light. Nick and Jeff stayed behind because Jeff was doing something in the corner but Kurt couldn't see what it was. As he turned around, Jeff stepped to Kurt and threw his arms around the boy.

"I will miss you, Kurt" Jeff said. "Come quickly."

With that, he turned and walked into the light with Nick, so Kurt didn't have time to ask him what he meant. The remaining guards stepped into the light after them and then the gate disappeared. Kurt was left alone in the silent house and he could finally break down. His legs were shaking, they couldn't support his weight any longer and he fell forward, crying, Blaine's advice to leave the house as soon as possible completely forgotten.

~ o ~

Blaine couldn't wait to be alone. He wanted to cry so badly, he wanted to lock himself into his room and wait for death. As much as he wanted to believe that he would be able to go back for Kurt soon, he knew that it wasn't possible, not if his parents wanted him to marry Sebastian. He wouldn't do that, of course. He had Kurt in his life now, they couldn't force him to marry another man. But he wasn't sure when it would be safe enough to return to the Earth for Kurt.

The guards led him and his friends into the castle and to the king. Blaine rolled his eyes as he saw his parents sigh in relief and make their way towards him.

"Blaine!" Lorelle cried out and threw her arms around her son.

"I'm so glad you returned, son" Drake said and hugged Blaine, too.

Blaine stayed frozen in place. The last time he had seen his parents, they had wanted him to marry Sebastian. It wasn't something he could forgive them.

"Are you alright?" Lorelle asked as she pulled away. "Do you want to eat or-or sleep? Do you need a healer or anything else?"

"I'm fine, mother. I just want to be alone" Blaine said.

"Not until you explain us everything" Drake said seriously. "We were so worried about you. The least we deserve is an explanation."

"There's nothing to explain" Blaine said angrily. "You wanted to force me into a marriage I didn't want. It was the only way for me to get away from Sebastian."

Drake looked around nervously. He didn't want to talk about his family's private life in front of everybody.

"We will discuss it later" he whispered and turned towards the others. "What about them?"

"Sir, as much as I hate to say this, we found my son and his friends in the house where Prince Blaine stayed" Lord Montgomery said sadly. He couldn't believe his son had helped the prince to escape.

"We didn't do anything wrong" Jeff said. "We were concerned about Blaine and went to find him. That's all."

"You forget the tiny little detail that you stayed on the Earth with him instead of coming home" Lord Montgomery said.

"Father, it wasn't their fault" Blaine said. "They wanted me to come home, it was me who resisted. Jeff's right, they didn't do anything wrong."

"They should have told us where you were" Drake said.

The boys gulped nervously and took a step back from the king. They were in so much trouble.

"I forbade them" Blaine said. He knew that he had to do something to save his friends from the punishment. They wanted the best for him, they didn't deserve to be punished for his own stupidity.

"Don't try to save them, Blaine."

Blaine turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Sebastian enter the room with his father.

"They betrayed the king. They deserve to be punished for leaving you in danger" Sebastian said and stepped to Blaine to hug him but the boy backed away from him. "Aren't you happy to see me? I was so worried about you."

"At least don't lie into my face" Blaine growled.

"Blaine" Drake hissed. "Sebastian's right. No matter what you told them, your friends betrayed me, their king when they stayed with you and didn't let us know where you were. They will be locked up until I decide what their punishment will be."

Nick squeezed Jeff's hand in fear as the guards stepped closer to them. Wes and David were standing in front of them, scared as well. They didn't expect to be punished for going after Blaine.

"You can't do this!" Blaine yelled and pushed two guards away from his friends.

"Enough! Stop this right now, Blaine, or you will be locked up with them" Drake said.

"Is that so, father?" Blaine asked, his voice full of venom.

"Blaine, it's fine" Wes said. "We will be okay."

"They can't do this to you!" Blaine replied.

"Don't worry about us. We knew what we got into" David said.

Blaine shook his head but couldn't do anything as he watched his friends being led out of the room. When they were gone and the door was shut behind them, Drake walked back to his son and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess it's time for us to talk" he said gently.

"There's nothing to talk about" Blaine said and turned away.

"You owe us an explanation, son" Sebastian's father said.

"I don't owe you anything!" Blaine hissed.

"Blaine, calm down" Drake said. "It must have been... overwhelming for you, but you're safe at home now. There's nothing that can hurt you."

"It's rich coming from you, father" Blaine smiled sadly. "You wanted to force me to marry him" Blaine pointed at Sebastian "without asking me what I want. You didn't care how I felt, how unhappy I was. All you care about is yourself."

"Blaine!" Lorelle gasped.

"I care about you, Blaine" Drake said. "It was the only option. Sue Sylvester might attack us in any moment and we need the Smythes' help against her. I couldn't bear seeing you hurt, don't you understand?"

"You would have destroyed me with that marriage" Blaine said. "But it doesn't matter anymore. I won't marry Sebastian and you can't force me. I've found my mate and soon I will go back for him and bring him home."

Lorelle gasped in surprise and put a hand over her heart. Drake seemed like he didn't know what to say and Sebastian shared a surprised and somewhat angry look with his father, too.

"That's impossible. A human can't be your mate" Drake said finally.

"He's half fairy. It will work" Blaine said.

"But you can't marry someone else!" Sebastian said, finally back into his roll. "What about us, Blaine? Do you know what it would do to me?"

"Honestly, I don't care" Blaine said.

"This is insane, Blaine. That boy didn't even lives in this dimension. How do you want to make it work?" Lorelle asked.

"Does he know what you are?" Drake asked.

"Kurt knows everything about me" Blaine said. "He agreed to come with me the next time I visit Earth."

"That's not an option" Drake said. "I won't let you go back there."

"Then I will run away again. You can't hold me back!" Blaine said.

"Blaine, don't you understand how much danger you were in?" Drake asked.

"I do" Blaine answered. "The witch sent her trolls after me and they almost hurt my mate, so yeah, I know very well."

"Trolls?" Lorelle asked with wide eyes. It was too much for her, she felt like getting sick.

"She will attack us if she finds out" Drake muttered, turning pale.

"There's nothing to be worried about, Your Majesty" Sebastian said. "We have our army ready and once Blaine and I get married..."

"We won't get married" Blaine interrupted.

"You can't expect me to fight for you when you don't give me something in return" Sebastian said slowly. "We had an agreement and honestly, Blaine, you hurt my feelings, too."

"You will get over it" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure there's another option for us to make the alliance" Lorelle said quietly.

"The queen is right, Sebastian" Kalen said suddenly. Sebastian frowned, he didn't understand what his father wanted with this. "Blaine's found his mate, we should be happy for him."

"Right!" Sebastian said suddenly and forced out a small smile. "I'm sorry, Blaine, I must be in shock but you can't blame me. Of course I'm happy for you and if you don't want to marry me, I completely understand."

"But what about the alliance?" Drake asked in concern.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. No matter what happened between Blaine and Sebastian, we will be on your side if Lady Sylvester attacks you" Kalen said.

"I'm very grateful for your loyalty, Lord Smythe" Drake smiled, relieved. "I would like to continue this conversation but if you excuse me..."

"Ah, of course" Kalen bowed. "You haven't seen each other for a good while. You have so much to discuss."

"That's right" Drake nodded.

The Smythes left the royal family and went back to their chambers.

"What the hell was that, father?" Sebastian asked once the door was closed behind them. "We need this marriage! How are we supposed to take over the kingdom if we let Blaine marry that boy? They will kick us out once we're useless!"

"That won't happen" Kalen said.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked.

"The marriage won't work out, that's true. Blaine would never marry you because of his love for his mate, so I had to do something to stay close to them. We have the trust of the royal family, that's the most important" Kalen said.

"And then what? I don't see why it's important for us" Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, use your head" Kalen said. "As long as we stay here, we will have all the informations we need."

"Such as?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Such as the prince has a mate, which means he has a weak spot" Kalen said. "And unfortunately, that poor little boy was left behind on the Earth, all alone. There's so much that could happen to him before Blaine goes back for him."

Sebastian went through his father's words again and slowly, a smile spread across his face.

"You're a genius, father" he said.

~ o ~

Kurt somehow managed to walk home and into his room. That was where all of his strength left him and he lay down onto his bed, crying. He knew that it had been his decision to stay and wait for Blaine who knew how long but... but it just didn't feel right. He kept thinking about it and every time he went through what he had said, he became more and more aware of how stupid he had been.

He loved Blaine and he wanted to be with Blaine. He knew that he would give up his home and move into the fairy world with him, so why the hesitation? Why torturing himself when he could have said yes right there and now he could be with Blaine?

When Rachel got home, she heard the soft sobs of Kurt immediately. She sighed and shook her head, knowing what she would find in Kurt's room. It wasn't the first time Kurt cried because of Blaine and she couldn't understand why he started over with his boyfriend over and over again if it obviously didn't work.

"So you broke up. Again" she said as she sat down beside Kurt. "I'm so sorry, honey. But maybe it's the best for both of you."

"It's not like that" Kurt cried.

"What happened then?" Rachel asked.

Kurt took a deep breath and told her everything from their date through the attack of the trolls to the moment Blaine had left.

"I'm so stupid, Rachel" Kurt said. "I-I know that I couldn't just leave everything but my heart keeps telling me that my place is beside him. He-he makes me feel special, I feel like..."

"You have butterflies in your stomach?" Rachel offered.

"Not just that. It's more. I feel like we're meant to be together. I know it sounds silly but I really think that he's the one for me" Kurt said.

"But you barely know each other" Rachel said.

"I can feel it, Rachel. Right here" Kurt said, putting a hand over his heart.

"Then maybe... you should go after him" Rachel said slowly.

"What?" Kurt asked as he stopped crying.

"If he's the love of your life, you should go after him. Be happy with him" Rachel explained.

"I-I can't. What about..."

"Kurt, you're young only once. This is your chance to be insane and live for your dreams. If Blaine's what you need, go and find him" Rachel smiled.

"I don't know how. I don't know the way into his world" Kurt said.

"Then we will figure out where the gate is. I will help you, I swear. Don't give up so easily" Rachel said.

"You're right" Kurt sighed. "I have to find the way there. Blaine promised me to come back to me but what if he can't? I need to go after him."

"That's right!" Rachel laughed. "Hey, don't cry. It's not over. Do you want me to get you a tissue?"

"I guess I have one in my..." Kurt reached into his pocket but instead of a tissue, he found a note there. He frowned and opened it.

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

Kurt went through the words, unable to believe his own eyes.

 _Hey!_

 _If you get your senses back and want your man, go to Callbacks. The gate's right across the bar. Walk into the alley and through the wall._

 _See you soon!_

 _J._

"Jeff" Kurt whispered, smiling.

"What's this?" Rachel asked.

"The way to Blaine" Kurt smiled.

"What?" Rachel grabbed the note from Kurt and read it. "This is amazing, Kurt! Let's go!"

"You mean now?" Kurt asked.

"Of course now! You can't waste your time!" Rachel said excitedly. "God, this is so romantic!"

"But what-what about you?" Kurt asked. His head was spinning and he had no idea what he was doing.

"I will visit you and you can come back as often as you want. I will always be here. Now go! Find Blaine and tell him how much you love him" Rachel said.

Kurt got dressed in no time and packed a small bag for the journey. He didn't know what he would need but he hoped he would find Blaine quickly. It would be horrible to get lost in a foreign world.

Rachel promised him to go with him to the gate and the two made their way to the door. Kurt was full of happiness as he opened the door but his smile quickly disappeared and he backed away in fear when he found two disgusting looking creatures and a tall blond woman dressed in black clothes standing there.

"Look what we have here" the woman smiled and stepped inside before Kurt or Rachel could do anything. "I'm afraid you're not going anywhere, my darling."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi Everyone!**

 **There's no Klaine in this chapter but you don't have to wait too much for the reunion. There's no Santana vs. Sue either, but I have something else for you. I hope you will like it.**

 **The gate works exactly like Platform 9 ¾.:) Kurt will pass through it in the next chapter.**

Kurt grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her back into the apartment. He tried to find a way out, although he knew that there was nowhere to go. He ran towards the bathroom with Rachel, hoping that they could lock themselves in there until they got help from somewhere, but before they could make it, Kurt felt an invisible hand grab him from behind and pull him back towards their attackers. He fell to the ground and Rachel landed right beside him, groaning in pain.

"Is this the way you greet your guests in this world?" the woman asked as she stepped closer to them.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked. He stood up and helped Rachel back to her feet, looking for an exit. But there was nowhere to go. The woman was probably a witch and the two other must have been trolls. They were tall and bulky, they looked like the two men Kurt had seen in the fun park. Or were they the same men?

"My name's Sue Sylvester" the woman replied. "And these are my faithful trolls, Azimio and Karofsky."

The trolls nodded and let out a low growl, making Kurt and Rachel take a step back.

"What do you want from us?" Kurt asked.

"I want nothing from this one" Sue nodded towards Rachel. "You, on the other hand... I know everything about you. You're the prince's favourite little toy, am I right?"

"I'm not a toy" Kurt hissed angrily.

"Oh, yes. I heard about your romance with the prince. Now tell me, Kurt, where can I find Blaine?" Sue asked.

"If you know so much about us, how is that you have no idea where he is?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't anger her" Rachel whispered. She was so scared, she was shaking like a leaf.

"She's right" Sue said and waved towards Kurt. The boy was pulled away from his friend and towards Sue with that invisible force again. "You better don't anger me. You have no idea what I am capable of."

"I won't tell you where Blaine is" Kurt said, trying to be as confident as possible.

"Are you sure?" Sue asked. She snapped her fingers and the two trolls stepped to Rachel, grabbing her arms.

"Rachel!" Kurt cried out but couldn't do anything to help his friend. The witch held him in place, no matter how hard he tried to break free, he couldn't move.

"Where is Blaine?" Sue asked again.

Rachel screamed as the trolls twisted her arms behind her back.

"Just tell her" she begged.

"I'm running out of patience. You have five seconds to tell me what I want to know, or else they will tear her into pieces" Sue threatened him.

"Fine" Kurt said quickly. He had to do it if he wanted to keep Rachel safe. "Blaine's not in this world anymore. The royal guards came for him and brought him home."

"What?" Sue hissed.

"That's right. Blaine went home, you're late" Kurt smiled. "You can't hurt him."

Sue growled in anger and threw a fireball at the nearest wall. Rachel and the two trolls took a step backwards but Kurt was forced to stay still.

"Idiots!" Sue screamed, turning towards Karofsky and Azimio. "You should have seen them coming! You should have stopped them!"

"Mistress, we did as you told us..." Azimio said in fear.

"The prince is gone!" Sue shouted.

"But-but he left him behind" Karofsky said quickly, pointing at Kurt.

Kurt gulped nervously as Sue turned back towards him, smiling evilly.

"That's true" she said slowly. "I can use the boy to get the prince out of the castle."

"You can't do that!" Kurt gasped but Sue didn't listen to him.

"You two" Sue said and turned back to the trolls. "You will stay here and watch them. Nobody is allowed to step inside and nobody is allowed to leave. Do you understand?"

Azimio and Karofsky nodded hastily.

"I will go back home and make sure the prince gets my message. If everything goes well, I should have him by the end of the day" Sue smiled.

In the next second, the witch was gone. Kurt was able to move again and he didn't hesitate for a second, he jumped to Rachel and the trolls keeping her in their grip and tried to free her from their grasp. But one of the trolls – Karofsky, if Kurt was correct – grabbed him easily and threw him back onto the couch.

"Make yourself comfortable" Karofsky said. "You're staying here until the mistress decides about your fate."

Kurt and Rachel looked at each other in fear.

~ o ~

Blaine tried to have a mature conversation with his parents but since none of them seemed to be open for what he wanted to say, he turned around and left the room, slamming the door behind him hard enough to make the guards in front of the door jump. Then he turned right and rushed down the corridor.

Blaine had hoped that his parents had changed since his runaway but it became clear that everything was the same. Drake blamed him for everything and didn't listen to him, he didn't want to accept his feelings for Kurt or Blaine's statement that he wanted to marry the boy. On the top of that, the king had locked up his friends, even though they hadn't done anything wrong. After all of this, Blaine couldn't stay in the same room with his parents.

He went back to his room, the place he hadn't seen for a while, and shut the door behind him. He stepped to his window and sat down in front of it, looking down at the garden. He had spent so many nights sitting here, dreaming about a kind boy who would love him, and he had hoped that once he finally found him, he would be happy forever. But now he couldn't be farther from happy.

He would go back for Kurt, no matter what, he had decided it back on the Earth and there was nothing and nobody that could stop him. But he didn't know what to do then. Should he bring Kurt here? That would be the safest for both of them, although Blaine was afraid that his parents would make their lives a living hell. They would tear them apart and Kurt would surely leave him after a while, and Blaine wouldn't be able to hold him back.

But they couldn't stay on the Earth either. Blaine was a fairy, the fairy prince on the top of that, he couldn't endanger...

Blaine's eyes snapped open as a crazy thought ran through his mind. There was only one thing that made him unable to live on the Earth with Kurt. If he could do something to look like a human without those pills, they could have a happy and peaceful life in the other world. They could disappear, maybe even change their names and look a bit, and then nobody would be able to recognize Blaine. They would be safe.

He didn't really believe that his plan might work, but he still left his room somehow and ended up in the library. He stepped into the center of the room and maved towards several books on the bookshelves, making them fly through the room and onto the large table beside Blaine. He wasn't sure what to look for. Was it a spell or a potion? Did he need somebody's help to make it? Was there even a solution for him?

Blaine looked down at the dozens of book in front of him. Thousands of pages full of his ancestors magic were lying in front of him, with hundreds of secrets he hadn't learnt about before. And maybe one of them was the solution he was looking for.

~ o ~

Wes, David, Nick and Jeff were sitting in the dark and cold cell, staring at the wall without sharing a word. It seemed so unbelievable that they had ended up here. They hadn't done anything wrong – okay, maybe helping the prince hide from his parents wasn't a good idea – but they were all afraid of the consequences. What if the king decided to never let them out of here? Even if their sentence wouldn't be that bad but they would still stay locked up for a while? Everybody would know that they were criminals, they would be outcasts for the rest of their lives.

Jeff looked at his mate who was sitting beside him. Nick was absolutely silent since they had gotten here. He kept his eyes on the ground and Jeff could see the tears running down his face. He knew how his mate felt. He might have never blamed Jeff for all of this, but it was him who had screwed up everything. They had agreed months ago that Jeff would try to keep himself away from trouble for both of their sake. He had done too many stupid things with his friends but they couldn't keep it up anymore. They had agreed to start a family which meant they couldn't act like stupid kids anymore. But in the second Jeff had agreed to help Blaine, he had ruined their future. Both his and Nick's. Because he was sure that the king would punish them, he had seemed so angry back in the throne hall.

"I'm sorry, Nick" Jeff said quietly.

Nick tore his gaze away from the ground and looked up at his mate.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"It looks like I pretty much destroyed our life" Jeff laughed humorlessly.

Nick smiled at him sadly and reached up to stroke Jeff's hair.

"You did nothing wrong" Nick said.

"I did. If I had said no when Blaine asked for my help..."

"You did what a real friend would do" Nick interrupted. "I'm not angry with you, Jeff. And it's not your fault that we're here. We all agreed that we would go after Blaine. We could have made another decision but we didn't. We all knew how it could end."

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me" Jeff said sadly. "You know, I talked to your dad before our wedding. He was worried that I would cause trouble for you, but I promised him that I would keep you safe, no matter what. I guess I'm not that good in keeping my promises."

"Jeff, stop blaming yourself" Nick said and got to his knees in front of the boy. "We did the right thing as Blaine's friends. If the king doesn't understand that, then screw him."

Jeff looked into his mate's eyes and smiled.

"I love it when you talk like this" he whispered.

"It's so not fair. They have each other but we aren't allowed to see our mates" David sighed.

"Maybe they will let us see them soon" Wes said.

"You can see them once we're done here."

They all jumped at the sudden new voice coming from outside of their cell and to their surprise, they found the king standing there.

"Your Majesty" Wes said as they all got up to bow.

Drake smiled at the boys. Even after what he had done, they stayed respectful. He was glad Blaine had such great friends.

"I might have made a rushed decision upstairs" the king said and motioned for the guard to open the door. "I would like to apologise."

"We respect your decision, Sir" David said.

"You shouldn't. I was wrong and I know that" Drake said. "You may want to go home and rest but I would like to talk to you first."

"Of course, Sir" Nick said, looking down. The king might have heard him earlier and he hoped he wasn't angry with him.

"Let's go back upstairs" Drake said.

The boys were led out of the dungeon and back into the throne hall. Drake sat down and motioned them to take a seat across him. They were worried about what the king wanted to talk about. He didn't seem furious anymore but it didn't mean they weren't in trouble.

"I want you to tell me about Kurt" Drake said. "It looks like my son is in love with that human but to be honest, I'm worried about him. I'm not sure his feelings for that boy are good for my son."

"Kurt's amazing" Jeff said without hesitation, causing the king to smile. "I mean, I don't think you should be worried. Kurt's really good for Blaine. They love each other and Kurt accepts Blaine the way he is. I think it's the best Blaine can wish for."

"Is he truly the one for Blaine?" Drake asked.

"That's something only Blaine can tell you" Nick said.

"I will be honest. I see how much Blaine loves that boy but I'm not sure Kurt feels the same way. You may think that I don't love my son but it's not true. I know I made a mistake when I wanted him to marry Sebastian but it doesn't mean I don't care about him. I do. And if he is happy with somebody else, I respect his choice. But I don't want him to end up hurt" Drake said.

"Kurt's special" Nick said quietly. "He had a hard time accepting Blaine, but nobody can blame him. It must have been hard for him, especially since Blaine wasn't completely honest with him at the beginning. Kurt could have broken up with him but he didn't. He gave Blaine a chance and it seemed their relationship worked perfectly. He even promised Blaine to move in here with him and give up his old life. I don't think he would have done it if Blaine wasn't important for him."

Drake looked down and took a deep breath. So Blaine was right, that human boy was really his mate. He didn't know how to feel about it. He had imagined his son having a mate so many times but he had never thought it would be someone from another world.

"I guess I should give them a chance" Drake said finally.

"You totally should" Jeff said. "I mean... I agree with you, Sir."

"Thank you, Jeffrey" Drake smiled. "That's what I'm gonna do but first I have to make Blaine realise that he can trust me. Sadly, he doesn't even want to see me or his mother."

"Talk to him, Sir" Wes said. "Just be honest with him. Blaine might be stubborn sometimes but he loves you and the queen."

"I hope you're right, young man" Drake sighed. He decided to talk to Blaine and be open for what his son had to say. He knew he had to do it if he didn't want to lose Blaine.

~ o ~

Kurt and Rachel were sitting on the couch in silence. It had been hours since the witch had left and they were getting more and more worried with every passed minute. Kurt was afraid of Blaine getting hurt and the fact he couldn't do anything frustrated him. He wanted nothing but to go to the fairy world, find Blaine and tell him everything. But with the trolls watching them, they had no chance to get free.

The trolls were mostly still, they only made small movements or low sounds if one of their captives moved. Otherwise they looked like they were statues, they didn't even blink. Kurt tried to get up several times when he thought they were finally asleep but he was always pushed back down. The one named Karofsky scared him the most. The other didn't really care about them but Karofsky... He held his gaze on Kurt all the time and there was something like affection in his eyes that made Kurt freak out. He wasn't sure he could stay near him any longer.

"I have to use the bathroom" Kurt said after a while as he came up with his new plan.

"No" Karofsky replied.

"Please. I tried to hold it back but I can't do that anymore. I have to go out" Kurt tried to reason.

"Do it here" Azimio smiled cruelly.

"Are you out of your mind? I won't do that" Kurt gasped.

"You need us alive, you can't keep us here without food and water and not let us use the bathroom. What would your boss think?" Rachel asked, trying to help Kurt.

"We don't need you, just him" Karofsky nodded towards Kurt.

Rachel's eyes widened and she gulped nervously.

"Just let us go, guys" Kurt said. "I'm sure that witch promised you something for your work but I'm sure the prince would give you a bigger reward if you help us escape."

"No. We work for the witch" Azimio said. There was a brief flash of fear in his eyes that made Kurt frown. Was he scared of the witch?

"We will protect you from her" Kurt said. Trying to be as 

reassuring as possible.

"Shut up!" Karofsky said and took a step towards Kurt. The boy went pale and he nodded.

They fell silent again. Kurt eyed the trolls catiously and Rachel leaned closer to him for support. Suddenly, they heard as somebody unlocked the door from the other side and opened it. Kurt was up on his feet in no time and when he saw Santana, he started shouting.

"Run! You have to get help!"

Karofsky grabbed him and twisted his arms behind his back. Kurt fell silent and winced in pain, watching in desperation as Santana took a few careful steps inside.

"What the hell is going on heróűe?" she asked. Kurt watch her in awe. She didn't seem to be intimidated by the trolls at all.

"Leave" Karofsky said. Sue had told them not to let anybody inside, so the girl couldn't be here.

"No" Santana said. "This is my home and a few ogres won't tell me what to do."

"I will snap you like a twig" Karofsky said. He let go of Kurt and took a step towards Santana.

"Listen to me carefully, Hulk" Santana started. She had no idea what was going on but she wouldn't let anyone take her home. She was from Lima Heights, a few fairy tale creatures – because she was sure these things came from Blaine's world – wouldn't kick her out of her own home. "You have two choices. You stay here and I crack one of your nuts, right or left – that's your choice or you get out of my apartment and I let you live your pathetic little fairy tale life."

Karofsky took another step towards her that made Santana even angrier.

"And also, I have razorblades hidden in my hair" the girl said and smiled when the troll took a step back in fear. "That's right. I have tons of razorblades, all up in here."

She smiled viciously when the trolls looked at each other in concern. Kurt watched them, a new plan forming in his mind. It was crazy but it might actually work if he could made his friends work together with him. He threw himself onto the ground in front of Santana and pretended to kiss her feet.

"Great witch Santana, you came to save us!" Kurt said.

Everybody was looking at him. The trolls in fear and the others in concern. Was Kurt getting crazy? But as Kurt looked at Santana and then at Rachel, the girls understood what he wanted.

"The great witch Santana came for us!" Rachel said and knelt down beside Kurt.

The trolls backed away from them.

"She's a witch?" Azimio asked in fear.

"How can you not recognize the great Santana?" Kurt gasped. "She isn't only a witch, she's the most powerful one in this world."

"She also goes by the name of the Wicked Witch of the West" Rachel said hastily.

"She's the Wicked Witch of the West?" Azimio gasped. He had heard about that woman, she was the scariest creature of this world.

"She's the Wicked Witch of the West" Kurt nodded.

"I truly am the Wicked Witch of the West" Santana agreed, adding a crazy look to scare the trolls.

Now the trolls were completely terrified.

"This isn't gonna be good" Kurt shook his head, turning towards the trolls. "You angered her and when she's angry, there's only one thing that can calm her down."

"What?" Karofsky asked. Maybe they could do something, so the witch would leave them alone.

"She eats troll steak" Rachel whispered.

"What?" Azimio asked with wide eyes.

"Oh, yes. One delicious, spicy troll steak" Santana smiled and took a step towards the trolls. "My favourite."

"Gods, those stories about witches eating trolls were true" Karofsky whispered. "Trollben, Trony and the others didn't just disappeared. They were eaten by witches!"

"That's right, boys" Santana said. "I've eaten hundreds of trolls and I can never have enough of your delicious meat. I can't wait to put you into my oven alive and let you die slowly. I will keep you in there for two whole days and then eat you both."

"Run!" Karofsky screamed and grabbed Azimio's arm. They ran out of the apartment so fast, they didn't even open the door in the process but rushed right through it, breaking the door completely.

"I can't believe it actually worked" Kurt whispered when the footsteps of the trolls died down.

"Santana, you saved us!" Rachel cried out happily and threw her arms around the other girl.

"Would somebody tell me what the hell happened?" Santana asked.

Kurt and Rachel looked at each other.

"It's a long story" Rachel said.

"Then you should start to tell me, preferably now" Santana said and sat down onto the couch, waiting for an explanation.

Kurt and Rachel looked at each other. Santana was right, they had to discuss this before they did anything else. They were lucky this time but none of them was safe from Sue and her pets. They had to make sure they wouldn't get caught again because it would be horrible for all of them and for Blaine, too.


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjoy!**

Jeff and Nick decided to check on Blaine before leaving the castle. Finding the prince was hard, he wasn't in his room or in the garden, and when they finally found him in the library, they froze at the door and watched Blaine with wide eyes. There were hundreds of books lying on the ground and Blaine was standing in the middle of the room, making book after book fly across the place towards him. Blaine's eyes were glowing in a golden light, telling his friends that he used his magic to go through the books with unnatural speed. He only held a book for a few second, then threw it away and grabbed the next one. He was searching for something and from the way Blaine looked, they could tell how frustrated he was.

Jeff squeezed Nick's hand and took a careful step towards their friend.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Jeff asked quietly.

Blaine didn't look up, he continued his search without noticing the others.

"Blaine, stop this. You're scaring me" Jeff said and stepped closer to Blaine. When he reached his friend and put a hand on his shoulder, Blaine growled and with one look, he sent Jeff flying back to the door.

"Jeff!" Nick gasped and rushed to his mate to help him back to his feet. "What the hell, Blaine?"

Blaine blinked a few times and his eyes returned to their original colour. Scared of what he had just done, he took a few steps backwards.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't want to do this" Blaine said quietly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" Jeff said as he stood up with Nick's help.

"What are you doing here? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you're here but aren't you supposed to be in the dungeon?" Blaine asked.

"Well, your father came to his senses and let us out" Jeff explained. "We had a pretty interesting conversation with him."

"What was it about?" Blaine asked. He was still angry with his father but he was happy that he let his friends go at least.

"You and Kurt" Nick smiled. "Your father wanted to know more about him. I think he tries to accept your bond. Isn't it great?"

"He was supposed to believe me and accept my choice when I told him about us" Blaine said and turned back to the books.

"You should talk to him" Nick said gently.

"No. I'm done here, I'm going back to the Earth" Blaine said while getting through another book.

"Are you insane? You can't go back! Sue would catch you before you find Kurt!" Jeff said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm searching for a solution to turn myself into a human. I will lose my powers soon and she can't use me anymore. I will be safe" Blaine said.

"What?" Nick and Jeff asked in unison.

"That's right. I made a decision and nobody can stop me" Blaine said.

"Blaine, you can't do that!" Nick said.

"Listen to me, my friend" Jeff said. "I know you're worried about Kurt but you can't come up with a rushed decision like this and ruin your life!"

"I don't care about the kingdom anymore. All I want is Kurt ad if we can't be together here, then I will go back to him and live in his world" Blaine said.

"Blaine, your father's trying to accept your choice, give him some more time..."

"I'm done waiting for him. I'm going back to Kurt" Blaine said.

"We can't let you do something stupid!" Nick said.

"You can't stop me, Nicholas. Nobody can" Blaine growled.

"Look, I think I have a solution for you" Jeff said, a plan forming in his head. "Nick and I will go back and find Kurt. We will bring him here, so your parents can get to know him. If you still think that they don't accept you, you can leave together after that. But give them a chance first. Believe me, there's nothing worse than giving up your family because they can't accept your mate. Your parents aren't like mine. You don't have to do this."

Nick looked at his mate sadly. They hadn't been happy that Jeff had chosen Nick and they had lost contact to their son because they couldn't accept him being with Nick. Jeff was still angry and sometimes Nick found him crying in the kitchen when he thought he was alone. Jeff missed his family and Blaine would surely miss his own if he left.

"Would you do that?" Blaine asked, knowing Jeff's story very well.

"Of course" Jeff smiled. "If we leave today, we would be back by tomorrow."

"But what if they lock him up like they did to you?" Blaine asked in worry.

"They won't" Jeff said.

"Talk to your father, Blaine. He's not a bad person" Nick said.

"I will try" Blaine nodded.

"Excellent! We have to go home and grab a few things for the trip but we will be on our way as soon as possible. Deal?" Jeff asked.

"Thank you, guys. You're amazing" Blaine smiled.

"I know, I know" Jeff laughed.

"Find your father and tell him your true feelings. Don' fight with him, just talk. Like adults do" Nick said.

Blaine snorted but tried not to roll his eyes. His father was stubborn and Blaine wasn't much better. It would be an interesting conversation.

~ o ~

Blaine waited for his friends to leave and then magically put the books back to their place. By the time he was done with it, his parents were standing at the door, watching him in concern.

"Blaine, can we talk?" Lorelle asked.

Blaine hoped that he would have some more time to calm down and get through what he wanted to tell them but it was too late now. They were here and he couldn't storm out like the last time. He tried to convince his parents that he was an adult and could make decisions on his own, he couldn't act like a child anymore.

"If you're ready to listen to me, then yes, I think we should talk" Blaine said.

"Sit down, son" Drake said and motioned towards the couch and the armchairs by the window.

Blaine chose one of the armchairs, so his parents could sit down on the couch. He opened his mouth to tell his parents everything about Kurt, to make them see how amazing the boy was but his father spoke up before he could.

"Blaine, I know that I made a few mistakes in the past and the biggest one was when I wanted you to marry Sebastian. I wanted to keep our people safe and I forgot that I wasn't just a king but your father, too. I should have seen that you hated the idea of marrying Sebastian and I'm so sorry things happened this way. We're your parents, you should have trusted us and told us how you felt but you chose to run and endangered yourself. I understand why you did it and I admit that it was my fault."

"Our fault" Lorelle said as she squeezed her husband's hand.

"I tried to be friend with him but Sebastian's so not like me... I just... I couldn't" Blaine said.

"I know, son" Drake said sadly. "I should have seen it. As much as I hate saying this, I'm glad you ran away and made me see that I was wrong."

"So you aren't angry with me?" Blaine asked.

"No" Drake smiled. "You're back safely, that's all what matters."

"What will happen now? You know that I found my mate and I will be with him, even if you don't accept him" Blaine said.

His parents looked at each other and when his mother nodded, Drake turned to Blaine again.

"We would like to get to know this boy" he said. "I can open the gate for him, so he can enter this world."

"It's not necessary" Blaine said. "As I told you, he's one of us. He can pass through the gate without help and Nick and Jeff are on their way back to the Earth. They will be back with Kurt soon."

"Are you sure about him?" Lorelle asked.

"Yes, mother. I saw it with my own eyes. Kurt fell from a tree and I guess it activated his power. He had wings and he saved himself from the fall. I don't know everything but I think one of his ancestors was a fairy. He didn't know about it until his accident. I think my presence helped his fairy side come out, although I don't know how it is possible. Do you know about anybody who passed the gate before?" Blaine asked.

"Many" Drake sighed.

"What?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"It's something only a few of us know" Drake said and motioned towards a bookshelf. A thin book fly down and landed in his hands. He opened it and held out for Blaine to read it.

 _Once we passed the gate, my first thing was to find my sweet Caroline. I hadn't seen her for almost a year and I missed her so much. I had to see her. When the night came, I sneaked into her room but what I found there was something I couldn't even dream about. Caroline was sitting on her bed, rocking a little bundle in her arms. As I stepped closer, she smiled at me and showed the baby in her arms. I couldn't believe my own eyes. In Caroline's arms, there was a baby girl, only a few months old, and I knew from the first sight that the baby was mine. She had my bright golden eyes and slightly pointed ears, and her skin was glowing in the moonlight. She was a creature of both worlds and it amazed and frightened me at the same time._

Blaine gasped and looked up at his parents with wide eyes.

"Does-does it mean... Is she Kurt's ancestor?" Blaine asked.

"No. It's a soldier's diary from the the time humans call middle ages. Things were different that time" Drake explained. "We just found the gate to the Earth and there were dozens of missions into the other world, so we got to know humans. Unfortunately or not, a few of ours got too close to humans and it resulted the births of half-human, half-fairy children. We didn't know that it could cause trouble, not until the first generation grew up.

The children looked almost completely human but they had the magic of the fairies. It was the darkest time of the Earth and people didn't accept those with magic. It didn't help that those children grew up with humans, they didn't know our laws and used their magic without control. Humans got afraid of them and started to kill those who had magic."

"The witches" Blaine whispered.

"That's right" Drake nodded. "We couldn't let them die, so the king, my grandfather, ordered his army to go to the Earth and find the half-fairies. They forced them to come and live here where they were safe and he closed the gate, so humans couldn't get through it and hid it from this side to prevent fairies from going to the Earth again."

"That's why it is in a tree?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Drake nodded. "Only the king's closest circle knew about the gate but some of them passed this knowledge down to their children. That's how your friends know about it."

"Those children... the witches... They're the ancestors of the witches living here?" Blaine asked.

Drake sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Some of the witches lived here with us, they married fairies and had fairy children. You can't tell who is from human blood because fairy magic is a lot stronger, it practically killed their human side. But there were witches who didn't accept their new lives. They were angry with the king for forcing them to live here and didn't let them take over the human world. Their leader, an unusually strong witch swore that they would kill the royal family and take over the fairy world, then open the gate and have the human world for themselves, too" Drake explained.

"Sue Sylvester" Blaine nodded.

"Her father inherited the strongest magic from his father. He was half human because of his mother but his father... he was the strongest of all the fairies" Drake said.

"How is it possible? Only the royal family..." Blaine fell silent as he suddenly understood it. "What? But-but how could he do it? He cheated on his mate?"

"My grandfather was a widower then" Drake said. "He met that woman on his first trip on the Earth and he had a night with her. He didn't even know about the child until he arrived with the others."

"What happened then?" Blaine asked. It was too much. If his father told him the truth, it meant that Sue Sylvester was his father's cousin. Which meant she was from the royal family. Which meant...

"Sue's father wanted to become king after your great grandfather. Unfortunately for him, he already had a son from his mate, my father, and he was the heir. My grandfather didn't want his other son to follow him as a king. He was evil and my grandfather didn't allow him to move into the castle. He gave him a place where he could live but didn't allow him to join the fairies. Sue's father got angry and swore revenge" Drake said.

"That's why Sue wants to kill us" Blaine said.

"She's worse then her father. She would never live in peace, all she wants is power. We can't let her win" Drake said.

"I still don't understand how Kurt could have fairy magic" Blaine said, trying to focus on better things.

"If his ancestors didn't practice magic, they could have remained hidden from the army" Lorelle said.

"You don't think he's like Sue, right?" Blaine asked in fear.

"Not at all, my son" Lorelle smiled. "This must be scary for you but you have to understand that most of the half-human children weren't like Sue or the other evil witches. They were good and lived happily with us."

"That boy can't be evil if you chose him as your mate" Drake added.

Blaine smiled gladly. At least, Kurt was safe and they could get married without being afraid of what people would thought.

"So you're okay with it? You will let us get married?" Blaine asked.

"I would like to get to know this Kurt first" Drake said. "Tomorrow, when he arrives, we will have dinner together and talk about your plans."

Blaine smiled excitedly, his thoughts about Sue quickly forgotten. He couldn't wait to introduce Kurt his parents because he was sure that they would love him.

~ o ~

Kurt was standing in front of the wall, watching it nervously. They had had a long talk where he had told Santana everything and luckily, he had convinced the girl easily that he had to go after Blaine. Santana had agreed that Blaine had to know about Sue. It had turned out that Santana didn't hate Blaine that much, she was happy for them and she was willing to meet Blaine again if he came into this world.

Much to Kurt's protest, the girls had agreed to join him and help him get into the fairy world. There was only one problem with it: it turned out that Rachel and Santana couldn't pass through the gate. They tried, several times, but the wall they believed was the gate didn't let them go through it.

"Okay. I hate to say this but I think your fairies lied to you. There's no gate here" Santana sighed and tried to push the wall again but nothing happened.

"It has to be here" Kurt said.

"Didn't you say that only fairies can pass through?" Rachel asked. "If it's correct, you could get through it. You should try."

Kurt gulped, eyeing the wall nervously. He wanted to do it but he was so afraid of failing. He would break down if it turned out he couldn't go after Blaine.

"What if I can't?" Kurt asked.

"Well, if you don't even try..." Santana rolled her eyes.

"How should I do it?" Kurt asked.

"I think you should walk through the wall" Rachel said, reading the note Jeff had left for Kurt. "As in Harry Potter, I guess."

Kurt took a deep breath and reached out towards the wall. He pressed his hand to the bricks in front of him and waited. For a few seconds, nothing happened but when he wanted to pull back his hand, it went right through the wall. He shrieked and jumped back.

"Have you seen that?" he asked.

"It's working!" Rachel said excitedly.

"It is" Santana said and grabbed Kurt's arm. "Okay, Hummel. I think it's time to say goodbye."

Kurt sighed, realising that she was right. He had to go, and he had to leave the girls behind. He blinked rapidly ro fight back the tears that tried to escape his eyes.

"Oh, come on, don't cry. You're about to save the fairy world, you can't cry like Berry when she doesn't get the solo" Santana said.

"Hey!" Rachel gasped.

"You know that I'm right" Santana said. She turned back to Kurt and gave him a hug. "Be careful and come back to visit us as soon as you can."

"And call us if you can" Rachel said as she joined the hug. "Or send a magical letter, I don't care. I want to know that you're safe."

"I will. I swear" Kurt said as he pulled away.

He took a deep breath and turned back to the wall. He had wasted too much time, he had to do it. But it was so hard to take that step forward...

"Oh, come on. Do I always have to do everything alone?" Santana sighed and pushed Kurt forward.

With a yelp, Kurt fell through the gate.

"Santana!" Rachel gasped and ran to the wall but Kurt was gone.

"He will thank me one day" Santana said.

"I hope you're right" Rachel sighed, hoping that Kurt would be okay in the other world alone.

~ o ~

Kurt didn't feel anything as he fell through the gate, he could only see a brief flash of blue light and he landed on the grass in front of an old looking tree. He groaned and pushed himself up, muttering about what he would do to Santana the next time they met. He looked around and smiled as he took in his surroundings. The fairy world was beautiful, the sun was shining brightly over him and there were dozens of trees and colorful flowers in front of him. He took a step forward and gave himself a minute to just admire the beauty of the world. He knew that he didn't have much time but it was hard to leave this place.

He forced himself to look away from the flowers and went to find a way to the castle. He had no idea where Blaine's home was, they had never talked about it, so he didn't know which path to choose. He found three of them and they all went in different ways.

"Great" he muttered.

Since he didn't have a better idea, he chose the closest path and started walking on it. It led him deep into the forest and he could just hope that it was the right way. He couldn't get lost, not when Blaine needed him. He only took a few steps forward when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around quickly and let out a sigh of relief when he found an old woman standing behind him.

"Are you lost, boy?" she asked.

Kurt didn't know if he could trust the woman but she seemed nice and maybe she could help him.

"I'm searching for the castle" he said.

"Which one?" the woman asked.

Kurt gulped nervously. Where there more castles?

"The fairy castle" Kurt answered. "Where the royal family lives."

"Oh, that one" the woman laughed. "You're lucky. I'm heading that way, you can join me."

"Really?" Kurt smiled. "Thank you!"

Kurt ran back to the woman but before he could reach her, he bumped into a wall that appeared out of nowhere. The ground started moving under him and he jumped back, but it was too late. Before he understood what was happening, the wall closed in around him and formed a large wooden cage, and Kurt found himself trapped inside of it.

The boy gasped and grabbed the bars, pulling them with all of his strength but they remained where they were. Suddenly, the woman threw back her head and laughed. Kurt watched in horror as she slowly turned into that woman who had caught him once back in his home. Sue.

"You're such an easy target, Porcelain" Sue said.

"Let me go!" Kurt shouted, kicking and hitting the bars in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere" Sue told him. "At least not where you want to go. You can't let your sweet prince know what I'm planning."

"I will find a way to get to Blaine, you can't stop me" Kurt said heatedly.

"I don't think so" Sue said. "You're right, I underestimated you the first time but it won't happen again. I will keep my eyes on you. You will help me get the kingdom after all."

"No" a sudden voice from behind them said. "He will help _me_ get the kingdom."

A young man emerged from the woods and walked straight to Kurt's cage.

"This is Blaine's mate?" the man asked in disgust. "He isn't even handsome."

"Does it matter, Sebastian?" Sue asked.

Beside them, Kurt gasped and took a step back. He had heard about one Sebastian, Blaine's former fiancé. But if it was the same guy, it meant... Blaine was in great danger.

"You forgot to tell us about your plan B, Sue" Sebastian hissed.

"What? You trusted me?" Sue laughed.

"Of course not" Sebastian answered. "That's why I'm taking the human with me."

"No" Sue answered.

"You will just lose the battle alone. You always do. Give me the boy and let me kill the Andersons" Sebastian said.

"No" Sue replied again.

"Is everybody evil in this world?" Kurt muttered to himself.

"Shut up!" Sue and Sebastian snapped in unison.

"Look, we can't argue about it right here" Sebastian turned to Sue. "Somebody could see us."

"That's right. I'm leaving" Sue said and grabbed the cage.

"No!" Sebastian hissed and grabbed the other side of the cage. "Alright, let's calm down. I think we can come to an agreement."

"Oh, come on, we hate each other. I never wanted to let you or your father have the crown" Sue said.

"I have a better offer this time" Sebastian said. "Believe me, you will be satisfied with this one."

That made Sue think about it. Sebastian was right, she could never get what she wanted and even with the prince's mate, it wasn't sure that she would be able to get the kingdom alone. But this was her last chance. If she failed, she would lose everything.

"Fine" Sue said. "Let's go back to my place."

She snapped her fingers and they all disappeared in a blink. The forest went silent except for the two stunned fairies hidden behind the old oak tree.

"Gods, what are we going to do now?" Nick whispered.

"We have to go after them" Jeff said.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" Nick gasped and grabbed his mate's hand. "They would catch us, too."

"We can't let them have Kurt!" Jeff said angrily. He couldn't believe that Sebastian betrayed Blaine. He had hated the boy since their first encounter but it was just to much. Sebastian had to pay.

"We have to go back and tell Blaine what happened. Sue and Sebastian will surely attack the castle, we have no chance against them if the army isn't prepared" Nick reasoned.

Jeff hated the idea but his mate was right. They had to tell the king what was coming.

"Let's be quick, then" Jeff said in the end, hoping that Kurt wouldn't get hurt until they found him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi Everyone!**

 **This is the finale, there's only one more chapter left. I hope you like it.**

"I will be the king."

"No, I will be the queen."

"But the royal castle will be mine!"

"We can always change. We can have my castle and I will have the royals'."

Kurt sighed and pressed the back of his head to the bars. He had been in this cold throne room for who knew how long, listening to the bickering of Sebastian and Sue. They wasn't going anywhere with it. Both of them wanted the throne and none of them was willing to hand over the power. It was good, though, at least Kurt hoped it was good. Somebody would notice his disappearance sooner or later and they would come to save him.

"When you said you had a better offer, I thought you came to your senses and realised that I was the best person for the throne" Sue said.

"Oh, come on, everybody hated witches" Sebastian said. "They wouldn't accept you. You would screw everything up and ruin our plans!"

"I may look thirty but I'm a lot older than you, kid" Sue said. "I know what our people need and it's not a traitor!"

"Look who's talking" Sebastian spat. "The poor little orphan who couldn't make daddy's dreams come true."

Sue growled angrily and with a quick movement of her hands, she made a small tornado and sent it against Sebastian. The wind caught the man and brought him out of the room.

"Don't come back here unless you make the right decision!" Sue shouted and snapped, closing the door behind Sebastian. "Idiot."

She started pacing in the room and Kurt watched him with an amused look.

"What?" Sue snapped when she noticed the smiled on Kurt's face.

"I'm just enjoying the show" Kurt answered.

"You think it's funny?" Sue screamed and stepped to the cage. "I deserve to be queen. I have the right to rule this kingdom and I won't let anyone take it from me!"

"You will fail" Kurt said. "Blaine will find me before you could do anything and they will lock you up for the rest of your life."

"Oh, don't be so sure, honey" Sue said. "Everybody makes mistakes, especially when their loved ones are in danger. I already sent my messenger to your mate and if everything goes to the plan, he will join us soon."

Kurt tried not to show his fear but he failed.

"That's right" Sue said. "The prince will come for you and I will be ready when he arrives. I will get his power and take over the kingdom all alone, and you can do nothing to stop me."

"I won't let you hurt Blaine" Kurt said.

"And what do you want to do to stop me?" Sue laughed. "You can't leave this cage unless I let you out."

"I will find a way to break out" Kurt said.

"Good luck with it" Sue said and turned away. "Don't worry. I will bring the prince to you, so you can see him one more time before I kill him."

Sue left the throne room, leaving Kurt alone with his horrible thoughts.

~ o ~

Blaine was sitting in the garden with his parents. He hadn't had such a great time with them in a long time, they were talking about Kurt and Blaine's plans. He really enjoyed the conversation. He told them everything about Kurt, the human world, how he imagined their wedding. He couldn't wait to share it with Kurt and hopefully, later that night, it would come true.

"Sir" a guard said as he hastily walked up to the royal family. "Sir, you have to come with me immediately."

"What's wrong?" Drake asked.

"Nicholas and Jeffrey" the guard said hesitantly. "They came back and they have horrible news."

"Is Kurt with them?" Blaine asked in concern.

"No, my Prince" the guard said.

Blaine's eyes widened in fear and he looked at his father for help.

"We will find out what happened" Drake said and grabbed his son's arm, ushering him back into the castle.

Jeff and Nick were waiting for them in the throne hall and from their looks, Blaine could tell that something was very wrong.

"What happened? Where's Kurt?" Blaine asked as he made his way towards his friends.

"Blaine..." Nick started sadly.

"We were too late" Jeff explained. "When we got to the gate, Kurt was already in this side. But he wasn't alone."

"Sue caught him" Nick said.

"What?" Blaine shouted angrily.

"That's not all" Jeff said and turned to the king. "Sue isn't working alone. The Smythes are on her side, too."

"They wanted Sebastian to marry Blaine, so they could kill us" Lorelle whispered.

"Traitors" Drake hissed.

"What should we do?" Blaine asked desperately. He didn't care about anything but Kurt's safety.

"It's time to show them who's in charge" Drake said.

"Dad, we can't" Blaine said. "They would kill Kurt!"

"Blaine, listen to me..."

"Sir!"

Drake turned towards another guard who brought a small girl with him.

"A messenger from Sue Sylvester" the guard said.

"What does she want?" Drake asked, turning to the blond girl.

"Hey, my name's Becky" she said. "The Mistress sent this letter and she wants the prince to follow her orders."

Blaine frowned as he took the letter from Becky. He opened and read it quickly, turning paler than before. He took a deep breath and shook his head, handing the paper to his father.

"Hey! He isn't supposed to read that!" Becky said.

"Bring her to the dungeon" Drake ordered.

"You can't lock me up!" Becky screamed as two guards grabbed her. "The Mistress will come here and free me!"

The door was slammed closed behind Becky and the guards and Drake turned to his son, considering their options. He knew that no matter what he did, he had to save his son's mate. Blaine would be devastated if he lost Kurt.

"Blaine, it will be alright. We will find Kurt and free him" Drake said.

"She wants me to go there alone. If I bring somebody else, she will kill Kurt" Blaine said desperately.

"We won't let it happened" Drake said.

"And what about Sebastian and his father? They will attack us, too. There's no way that we can fight against two armies at the same time! They will defeat us!" Blaine said.

"Blaine, stop!" Drake said. "You forget why we lead this kingdom. We're stronger than anyone and we will protect what's ours. It's not the first time the fairies have to defend themselves, they won every other time and they will win this time, too."

"What will we do?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Listen carefully because we don't have too much time" Drake said.

~ o ~

"I can't believe that witch kicked me out" Sebastian groaned as he told his father what had happened in Sue's castle.

"You had the boy and you let Sue have him" Calen said angrily.

"What was I supposed to do?" Sebastian shouted.

Calen took a deep breath and considered their options. They had had a perfect plan to take over the kingdom but since Sebastian had let the boy slip out of their fingers, they had to figure out what to do next.

"At least the king doesn't know what we're doing behind his back" Calen said in the end.

"It doesn't matter" Sebastian said. "Blaine won't marry me and we have to do something fast before Sue could make a move."

"That's what we're gonna do" Calen nodded. "We have to go back to the castle."

"What do you have in your mind, father?" Sebastian asked.

"That's exactly what I would like to know."

They turned around with wide eyes and they both took a step back when they found themselves face to face with the king and several royal guards.

"King Drake" Calen bowed. "We haven't expected your visit today."

"Of course not" Drake said.

"How did they get here?" Sebastian whispered to his father. Their guards should have known and told them about the king's arrival.

"You know, Sebastian, our ancestors were very clever" Drake said as he took a few steps forward. "When they built these castles, they made sure they had a secret exit, just in case somebody attacked them. And all the maps are still available in my family's secret library."

"You came here through a secret entrance?" Calen asked. He didn't like this, not at all. Something was wrong. "Can I ask you why?"

"Because I don't want innocent people to get hurt. I only came for the traitors" Drake said.

"You mean us?" Calen smiled. "You can't really believe that..."

"My men saw your son at the gate" Drake said. "They heard his conversation with the witch. I know what you were planning against us. I won't let anybody hurt my son or my mate. It's over, Calen. I suggest you to come with us without fight."

"You're an idiot if you think that we will give up without fight" Calen said.

He snapped his fingers and out of nowhere, a dozen of armed men entered the room behind him.

"I never lose and I don't plan to start it now" Calen said. "Attack!"

~ o ~

Kurt doozed off for a short time, too tired to stay awake. He knew that he shouldn't have done that. If Sue was right, Blaine had gotten her message and he was on his way towards Sue's place. Alone. The witch was getting ready for Blaine's arrival, she walked from one room to the other and Kurt had no idea what she did or what she planned.

When the door swang open again, Kurt jumped and opened his eyes. He looked up at Sue who was now dressed in a long, red dress, and she had a golden crown on her head. Kurt raised an eyebrow. She couldn't really act like she had the throne when she was still so far from that.

Except if she was sure that she would win. Kurt gulped nervously.

"What do you think, Porcelain? Am I dressed properly for the day?" Sue smiled.

Kurt shot an angry glare towards her and turned away.

"Oh, don't be like that. Your mate will appear soon and he will surely hold a fancy speech before he tries to get you back. I thought you liked this kind of stuff" Sue said.

"What do you want from Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"His power, of course" Sue said. "I told you once."

"You want to kill him" Kurt said quietly.

"Well, yes, that comes with the war" Sue said. "I can't leave him alive when I want the throne. He's from royal blood, if I want to ensure my position, he has to die."

"He will kill you first" Kurt said confidently.

"Oh, young love" Sue sighed. "You shouldn't believe in your prince so much. His death will break your heart no matter what but it would be easier if you prepared yourself for the inevitable."

Kurt shook his head and turned away again. He would believe in Blaine, until the lest second. He knew that his mate was strong and he would do everything to get them out of here in one piece.

"Oh, he's here" Sue smiled.

Suddenly, the door opened and to Kurt's horror, Blaine stepped inside. All alone.

"Blaine Anderson. I'm so glad you joined us tonight" Sue said.

"Blaine, run!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine turned towards the cage and to Kurt' surprise, he _smiled_. Kurt shook his head. Blaine was in danger, how could he not see that?

"I'm here, Sue. Let him go" Blaine said.

"Not so fast" Sue said. "I want something in return, you know."

"What do you want?" Blaine asked.

"Your powers" Sue smiled.

Blaine didn't show any sign of fear but he looked at Kurt briefly, getting strength from the sight of his mate.

"She wants to kill you" Kurt cried. "She wants to get your powers and take over the kingdom, you have to..."

"Enough!" Sue said. She snapped her fingers and in a blink, the cage Kurt was locked in turned into long, thick vines that sneaked around Kurt and tied the boy tightly, making him unable to move or talk. "Let's go back to our business."

"Let him go and you can have my powers" Blaine said calmly.

"No. Give me your powers first" Sue said.

"Why are you doing this? I'm here all alone, you have nothing to be afraid of" Blaine reasoned.

"True" Sue nodded slowly. "But still not what I want. Come here and hand me over your powers or I will kill him."

She snapped her fingers again and the vines brought Kurt straight to her. A knife appeared in her hear and Kurt moaned when she brought it straight to his neck.

"Fine!" Blaine said hastily. "I give you my powers, just don't hurt him."

"Good choice" Sue said and let the knife down.

Blaine took slow steps towards Sue. He almost reached her and Kurt when they heard a loud crash from outside and shouting of several people.

"What's that? I thought you came here alone" Sue hissed.

"Well, not exactly" Blaine smiled. He snapped his fingers and out of nowhere, Nick, Jeff, David and Wes appeared beside him.

"Invisibility" Sue whispered.

"You're not the only one with magic, Sue" Blaine said. "We took in the castle, it's over. Release Kurt."

"Never" Sue said and in a blink, she disappeared with Kurt.

"Where are they?" Jeff asked.

"They have to be somewhere here. She didn't go far" Blaine said, hoping that he was right. "We have to find them!"

"We will, Blaine" Wes said and ran to the door. They had to find Kurt and Sue before something went wrong.

~ o ~

The fight of Drake and Calen was beautiful and horrible at the same time. They were both powerful, dangeorus and quick, the last ones still fighting in the huge room. Drake's guards quickly disarmed the unprepared army of Calen and even Sebastian gave up soon, scared for his life. But his father... He was stubborn and determined, he had planned to kill the royals since he had been a child. He swore that he would never give up, not even if it meant that he had to die.

"It's over, Calen" Drake said. "You don't have to die. If you give up willingly, you will get a nice cell in the dungeon and I will keep you alive."

"I have a better idea" Calen said and sent a fireball towards Drake who caught it easily. "I will just kill you and take over your army."

"Look at your people" Drake reasoned as he pushed the fireball away. "We overpowered you. You're all alone, there's nobody who could help you. Even your son gave up."

Calen looked at Sebastian who was kneeling in the corner and shook his head.

"He's weak. But I'm not" he said and threw fireball after fireball towards Drake.

They were both getting tired. Calen was panting heavily as he tried to get more fire but his fireballs turned smaller and smaller. His strength was leaving him, his only hope was that Drake would fall first. He was weak, too, barely able to stand on his feet but he kept catching his enemy's attacks.

"Why have you done this?" Drake asked.

"I'm tired of you having everything" Calen answered. "You don't deserve the throne. I would be a better ruler."

"Really? You think that they would respect you?" Drake asked.

"They don't have to respect me. They just have to be afraid of me" Calen said.

"That's not how it works" Drake shook his head.

"But that's how it will work in my kingdom" Calen said.

With one last attack, with the remaining of his strength, he called all the elements to help him kill the king. A large ball of energy appeared in front of him, in the colors of green, yellow, red and blue.

"Everybody, out!" Drake shouted when he saw that his opponent could barely stand on his feet. There was no way that Calen could control that much energy when he was so weak, and it meant something horrible. Drake had to get everybody out before they could get killed.

"Father, don't do this!" Sebastian shouted as he was brought out of the room by two guards.

When they were left alone, Drake took a deep breath and wallked closer to Calen. Maybe it was a stupid decision but he had to do it for his people.

"Give up, Calen" Drake said.

"No!" Calen shouted and tried to push his hands forward.

As Drake expected, Calen wasn't strong enough to control the ball of energy. It started growing in front of him but he couldn't move it. Drake took another step forward and with a brave move, he reached out and grabbed the ball. It was cold and hot at the same time, it was scratching and burning his arms but he didn't care. He wouldn't let anyone die, even if it was someone who wanted to kill you.

"What the hell are you doing?" Calen asked.

"Save your ass" Drake snapped.

He was from royal blood. He was the king, the most powerful being in the whole word after all. With the most powerful magic he had ever performed he shrank the ball until it was just the size of a golf ball. Then he smiled and with a quick movement, he made the ball fly right towards Calen. It hit him in his chest and made him fly across the room, landing at the wall with a loud thump.

"It's over" Drake smiled, walking towards the other man with unsteady steps.

"Sir?" a guard asked as some of them return into the room when they sensed the magic of their king.

"Bring them home and lock them up" Drake ordered. "And the rest of you... We have another battle to attend."

"What about Smythe's guards?" the man asked.

"If they want to make the failure of their master better, they can join us in the battle against Sue Sylvester" Drake said.

"Yes, Sir" the guard smiled.

"Let's see if my son's alright" Drake said to himself.

~ o ~

Kurt tried to pull his arm free but Sue was a lot stronger than him. He was free from the vines but the witch's strong grip didn't let him go anywhere. Sue was dragging up on the never ending strairs towards who knew where.

"Let me go!" Kurt said for the millionth time that day.

"Shut up!" Sue snapped.

"No matter where you run, Blaine will find you" Kurt said.

"Maybe. But he will be late" Sue replied.

They finally reached the end of the staircase and Kurt didn't like what they found there. It was the highest room of the tower and Sue was dragging him right to the huge window.

"What do you want to do?" he asked in fear.

"Sue Sylvester never loses" Sue said. "I will get his powers, even if I have to kill you in front of him."

Kurt screamed as Sue pushed him closer to do window. This wasn't happening. He couldn't die, not now when he could finally be with Blaine.

"Stop!"

Kurt turned his head and saw Blaine step into the room.

"Don't do anything stupid, Sue" Blaine said, taking slow steps towards them.

"Stupid? It was stupid that you brought your army here when I told you not to. But you will pay for it" Sue said and before any of them could to something, he pushed Kurt out of the window.

It seemed like the time stopped for a second. Kurt heard Blaine scream, saw him reach out towards him, but Kurt was already outside, flying towards the deepness. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for the fall as he fell deeper and deeper, away from Blaine.

But the impact never came. Kurt opened his eyes and laughed in relief when he saw his barely visible wings moving behind him. He was saved. He just had to figure out how to get back to Blaine.

Remembering how the others had done it, he flang his wings over and over again, until he was back up at the tower. He saw that Blaine was fighting against Sue, sending colorful waves of power towards her. He tried to get back inside but he had some trouble controlling his wings.

"I will kill you" Baine growled.

"Oh, my little prince's angry" Sue rolled her eyes as she got out of the way of Blaine's attack.

"You've gone too far this time" Blaine said.

"You think so?" Sue asked and lunged forward.

Blaine was blinded by his anger and grief, he couldn't act fast enough to get out of the way as Sue grabbed him by his hair and pushed a ball of bright green light to his chest. Blaine screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Stupid boy" Sue shook her head as she stood up. "You're weak. You don't deserve the kingdom, but tonight, I will take it over and nobody will take it away from me."

Sue laughed and reached out towards Blaine. The boy was still on the ground, unable to stand up.

"This is the first glorious day of the Sylvester kingdom" Sue said, her glowing hands getting closer and closer to Blaine.

Kurt acted without hesitation. Once he was in the room, he grabbed the candelabrum from the table and hit Sue with it on the back of her head. The woman fell forward, unmoving.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Kurt asked as he knelt down beside his boyfriend, watching him over for injuries.

"Kurt!" Blaine whispered. "Kurt, you're..."

"I have wings" Kurt smiled, showing Blaine his wings that were now glowing in a light blue light.

"You look so beautiful" Blaine said.

"Do you like it?" Kurt winked. "I hope you don't mind if I..."

Kurt leaned down and captured Blaine's lips in his, enjoying the touch of Blaine's soft lips. He had missed this so much.

Somebody cleared their throat behind them and the boys jumped up, afraid of a new opponent but this time, they found a smiling Drake standing at the door.

"I guess you don't need any help here" he smiled.

"God, I didn't kill her, right?" Kurt gasped, looking down at the unmoving form of Sue in concern.

"Don't worry, her head's harder than it seems" Drake answered.

He motioned the guards standing behind him to bring Sue out of the room and to the other prisoners. Probably they should consider building a new prison because the one in the castle was going to be full but it was something he didn't want to care about for a while.

"So this is Kurt" Drake nodded towards Kurt.

Suddenly, Kurt realised that he was in the presence of the king who happened to be Blaine's father as well and he looked down at himself in horror. He so hadn't planned this moment like this. His clothes were dirty and torn, his hair a mess, and from the way Blaine looked, he could have some more dirt on his skin, too. Definitely not a good way to meet a royal.

"Your Highness... I-I mean, I can address you that in this world, right? I-I just..."

"Call me Drake" Drake interrupted him. "I'm glad to finally meet you, Kurt."

"Me-me too, Sir" Kurt said, looking at Blaine for support.

"You're finally here" Blaine said happily and put his arms around Kurt, his father completely forgotten. "You came after me."

"Of course" Kurt replied. "She wanted to hurt you, I couldn't let her..."

"I love you" Blaine said and kissed Kurt again.

"I love you, too" Kurt replied.

"I will be waiting outside" Drake said when he realised that the boys were completely lost in each other and it wouldn't change anytime soon. "Young love."

"Don't leave me again" Blaine said. "Ever."

"I won't. I promise" Kurt said. He truly meant it. They had gone through so much, but they were finally together, and there was nobody who could ruin their happiness.


	21. Chapter 21

**This is the final chapter and yeees, Klaine wedding!**

 **I would like to thank you for all your support, for reading, favouriting, following and especially for reviewing this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

Kurt and Blaine walked through the gate, hand in hand. They had just gotten back from the Earth, from their last night as bachelors. It was just one day until their wedding and they had organised themselves an unusual bachelor party, taking pills and visiting a few clubs in New York with their human and fairy friends.

Since they had captured Sue and the Smythes, things went perfectly in the fairy world. Drake had made a few changes, allowing every witch to live freely in the kingdom if they accepted their laws. Most of them agreed, happy that they could finally live together without fighting against each other. There were still a few more, chosing to live in the shadows, but they were easy to handle. The fairy world became a place of peace where nobody had to be afraid of horrible creatures anymore.

It meant that Blaine and Kurt had finally enough time for each other and Kurt could get used to his new life, his new family. Blaine's parents loved him like they loved their own son, he and Lorelle became friends soon and she helped him learn everything he needed to know about the fairies, things that Blaine couldn't explain him. Since spending so much time with the fairies, Kurt changed more and more with every day and soon he was almost completely like them. He had beautiful blue wings, pointed ears and some magic, too, although he knew he would never be as powerful as Blaine.

He spent a lot of time with Blaine's friends who accepted him the way he was. Not just Jeff, Nick, David and Wes, but all of them, even if they barely knew each other and Kurt knew almost nothing about their world, they told him a lot of things and they were happy for his and Blaine's happiness.

It was almost perfect. Most of the time, Kurt was fine with his new life but sometimes he missed his family and his friends. Drake had given him a magic mirror, so he could call his father if he wanted to talk to him, but sometimes when he felt depressed, he and Blaine sneaked through the gate and went home for short visits. It was their secret, although Kurt was sure that Blaine's parents knew about them, they still didn't seem to be worried and never talked about the mysterious disappearance of the boys.

Drake seemed very interested in humans, he talked to Burt several times and planned to open the gate again, allowing visits between the two worlds. And the first one was just a day away, the day of their wedding, where Kurt would meet his father and his friends again. They were just as excited as he was, they couldn't wait to see Kurt's new home. Burt hadn't been thrilled when Kurt had told him everything, especially since Kurt had introduced Blaine right before inviting him to their wedding, but Burt had accepted Kurt's choice and tried to get to know Kurt's future husband.

"You're doing this again."

Kurt looked up and frowned when he realised that they were standing in front of his chamber.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"You're lost in your thoughts" Blaine explained.

"Yeah, that happens sometimes" Kurt shrugged.

"Are you nervous because of the wedding?" Blaine asked knowingly.

"Me? No. No, I..."

"Kurt, I'm your mate. I know you" Blaine smiled.

"I just want it to be perfect" Kurt sighed.

"It will be fine. Trust me, my mother wants it more than you" Blaine said.

"I know" Kurt said. He and Lorelle had organised almost the whole thing, making the ceremony suitable for the royal traditions and Kurt's taste.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Blaine smiled.

"No" Kurt said. "Your mother told me how you do these things."

"Nobody has to know" Blaine winked.

"No, Blaine. We both have to rest, tomorrow's gonna be a long day. I need my beauty sleep" Kurt said.

"Even in my dreams, I will be with you" Blaine said and kissed Kurt's hand.

Kurt shook his head. Sometimes Blaine was so cheesy but he still loved him this way.

"Good night, Kurt" Blaine said and turned to leave.

"Good night, Blaine" Kurt called after him. He walked into his room and shut the door behind him, looking at his pale reflexion in the mirror. He was so nervous.

~ o ~

Drake was standing in front of the old oak tree, getting ready for the ritual that allowed Kurt's father and his friends to enter the fairy world. The ceremony was about to start and he hoped that the humans on the other side of the gate were ready. It was only him and a few guards there for greeting the most important people in Kurt's life since the boys and Lorelle were busy getting ready. He was so glad that he had to do something, too. His only son was getting married, he was nervous, hoping that everything was going according to the plan. Blaine and Kurt had been through so much, they deserved their happiness.

Drake lifted his arms, muttering in the language of his ancestors, letting his magic flow through his veins and connect with the gate. The tree in front of him started glowing in a golden light, letting him know that the ritual was successful. Now they only had to wait.

It was Burt Hummel who stepped through the gate first, dressed in a black suit, with a weird cap on his head. Two girls followed him, both of them dressed in dark red dresses. They took a step forward and looked around in awe.

"Is this the right place?" Rachel asked.

"Unless we're in the land of butterfly men, yes, it is" Santana answered, pointing at Drake and his guards.

"Drake" Burt smiled and stepped forward to greet the other man.

"I'm glad to finally meet you in person, Burt" Drake said, shaking Burt's hand.

"Where's my son?" Burt asked.

"In his chamber, getting ready for the ceremony" Drake answered.

Burt was somewhat disappointed. He hadn't seen Kurt for a while and he hoped that he would see him before the ceremony.

"I would like to see him before the wedding" he said.

"I know. Kurt asked us to lead you to him first" Drake said.

"Let's go then" Burt said impatiently. He couldn't wait to see his son.

~ o ~

"You can do this."

Kurt took a deep breath, watching himself in the mirror.

"No, I can't" he said to himself, shaking his head violently.

"You can."

Kurt turned around, surprised when he saw his father enter his chamber.

"Dad!" he shouted happily and threw his arms around Burt.

"Hey, kiddo" Burt greeted him. "Wow. You did an amazing job with your clothes."

Kurt looked down at the bright blue clothes he was wearing. It was the 100th outfit he had created with his newly found magic, afraid that it wasn't good enough for the ceremony.

"Do you think Blaine will like it?" he asked.

"I think your man likes you in any clothes" Burt answered.

Kurt smiled. His father always knew how to make him happy.

"So what was that desperate speech you held for yourself?" Burt asked.

"I'm panicking" Kurt admitted. "What if I do a mistake?"

"I thought you wanted to marry Blaine" Burt frowned.

"I did. I do" Kurt said. "But it's so scary. What if he's not the right guy for me?"

"Kurt, listen to me" Burt said and led Kurt to his bed. "Marriage is a big deal, probably the biggest decision in your life. I won't lie to you, it will change you and your relationship with Blaine. I don't know why but somehow when you exchange vows, it makes something to you. Your relationship will never be the same but it doesn't mean it will be bad. Not at all."

Kurt sighed in relief. His father always know how to help him calm down.

"He is a good guy" Burt said. "Even with those wings and glowing hands and everything. I know he loves you and I know that you love him, too. You will be fine."

"Why am I scared?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Because you don't know what's waiting for you" Burt said. "It's completely normal. It will go away once you're married."

"I'm so glad you came" Kurt said.

"I wouldn't miss it" Burt smiled.

"Kurt, are you ready?" Lorelle called from the other side of the door.

Kurt took a deep breath and looked at his father for support. He was here with him, just like his friends, supporting his decision. It had to be alright.

"Yeah. Coming."

~ o ~

"Are you nervous, son?" Drake asked, standing beside Blaine in the middle of the large throne hall.

"Terrified" Blaine admitted.

"I remember my wedding day with your mother" Drake smiled. "Nothing went according to the plan and I was worried that we couldn't even get married. But then, when I saw your mother in her wedding dress... she took my breath away. I forgot all the troubles, the whole world disappeared around us and I couldn't see or hear anybody but your mother. It was the most beautiful day of my life."

"That's sweet" Blaine said.

"Don't worry, son, just enjoy the moment. You won't get married again" Drake said.

"It's not like it changes anything" Blaine said, convincing himself. "Kurt's my mate, we already have the bond, this is just formality."

"I promise I won't tell Kurt you said that" Drake smiled.

"Thanks, Dad" Blaine replied.

The room went silent for a second as Kurt and his father entered, then the orchestra started playing a slow song, the one they only used on royal weddings and Blaine watched smiling as his future husband walked down the aisle. Kurt was absolutely breathtaking, the light blue colour of his clothes matching his bright eyes and glowing wings. He looked like an angel and Blaine was so grateful that this amazing boy was his.

Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine as his father led him forward, unable to look at anyone. He was still nervous and Blaine was the only one who could help him with that. Blaine looked amazing, his clothes dark red, the colour of his family and it looked perfect with Blaine's golden eyes and wings.

Burt led Kurt to Blaine and had some trouble letting go of his son's hand. He still couldn't believe that this was real. His only child was about to get married and live in a foreign world, away from him. He couldn't help his fear for Kurt. He wanted more than anybody to see his son happy and safe, and even if he trusted Blaine, he was worried that this happened too fast.

"Dad" Kurt whispered.

Burt took a deep breath and finally let go of Kurt's hand. He stepped to Blaine and leaned to his ear, whispering softly.

"Just so you know. If you hurt my son, I don't care if I live in another world, I will come here and kick your ass. Got it?" Burt said.

"I will take care of him, Burt" Blaine answered gently. "I won't hurt him, I promise."

"You better keep your promise" Burt said and finally stepped back.

The song ended and Drake stepped forward between the two boys, raising his arms.

"This is the most important day in my son's and Kurt's life and I would like to thank you for sharing this moments with us" Drake started. "As the father of Blaine, I can tell you, I've never been as proud of him as I am now. I watched him grow into this amazing young man and he made me the happiest parent with his choice. I believe that Kurt's perfect for him and I wish them everything I've experienced with my wife."

Drake stepped back and the ceremony began. It was long with a lot of speeches and formalities but the boys enjoyed every single moment of it. It meant that their bond was finalized and once it was over, there was nobody who could tear them apart again. They had gone through hell to reach this moment and they both knew that it would only be better.

When it was time for the vows, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and looked right into his eyes.

"Kurt, I know we didn't have the best start and it was all my fault" Blaine smiled. "I knew from the first moment I saw you that you were the one for me and I wanted to be with you so badly that I didn't even realise my mistakes. But you were always there for me, no matter what happened. You forgave me when I thought I lost my chance with you, you came after me into this world and left everything behind to be with me. You've done so much for me and I can't tell you how grateful I am to be with you. We've gone through so much but we're finally here, we did it, together. That's all I wish for ourselves for the future and I will do everything in my power to make you happy. You're the most important person in my life, Kurt, you make me feel loved, and no matter what the future holds for us, I will always love you."

Kurt blinked hard to stop his tears, barely able to keep himself together.

"Blaine, when we first met, I knew you were different" Kurt said. "Everybody told me how weird you are but I didn't care. Because all I saw was an amazing man who made me happy. What we've gone through was a lot to process and we had hard moments but we stepped through the difficulties together. I know that it was my best decision to come after you. I don't regret it for a second because that's exactly what I need. I love you, Blaine, with all of my heart, and I can't imagine a future without you. I don't really believe in fate but I know that we're meant to be."

When they finished their vows, Drake and Lorelle stepped forward and bound the boys hands together, symbolizing the bond between them, and blessed the couple. Then they stepped back and Blaine and Kurt had to let go of each other's hands for a moment. They didn't have rings but they both made each other presents, Kurt a necklace with red and Blaine a bracelet with blue and green gems. Those small jewelleries had their powers, their hearts in them, so they had a small piece from the other even if they had to stay apart for some reason.

And then, in the end, they could finally kiss each other. Kurt was nervous because of this part, kissing Blaine in front of so many people seemed scary but Blaine squeezed his hands reassuringly and turned Kurt away a little, so he didn't see the guests. Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine pressed his lips to his, giving him a gentle kiss. It didn't last too long but they could still share their true feelings.

When Blaine pulled back and Kurt opened his eyes, the guests clapping happily behind them, Blaine smiled and leaned to Kurt's ear.

"Together. Happily. Forever" Blaine said.

"Together. Happily. Forever" Kurt repeated.

And it that moment, they both knew that it was exactly how their future would look like.


End file.
